Stolen Past- Klaroline
by melissah87
Summary: The past and the present meeting and leading everyone down a journey to end the threats that have threatened for the past 1000 years. (Main pairing will be Klaus & Caroline). Extended summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary**

 **Okay so this story is going to start directly after Elena becomes a vampire, but instead of having Caroline in Mystic Falls I'm giving her a different storyline. She won't come face to face with the Originals until about chapter 2 or 3, but I will have her POV inputted before they meet. To explain this easily I have to give some spoilers… Caroline will actually have known the Originals when they were human but certain circumstances will have caused her to forget how they knew each other (and before anyone asks… yes she will be 1000 years old in the story). And until she gets to the point she can remember, all flashbacks of them in the 900s will be in Klaus' POV but Caroline will have some flashbacks of her own that tie into what she's went through for the past 1000 years. Now one of the twists will mention the cure but Caroline will have a major part in that plot. Another one will be how she knows the Salvatore brothers and later she'll explain her family's bloodline; which will clear a lot up in the quest for the cure. This story will try to represent many couples, but I will say that the side characters may not stay with the ones they are originally with. Also I want to add that Caroline will not at any time date Tyler, but he and Hayley will still plot to unsire the hybrids; ending differently of course. Lastly, there will be other types of creatures mentioned that are not in the Vampire Diaries but I think could bring a more unique addition to the story giving extra plots and characters. Anyway… I hope you all enjoy how everything comes together in the end.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mystic Falls (present day)**

Stefan and Damon looked at Elena knowing she would not easily consoled with finding out she was a vampire; also assuming it was just the beginning of a harder fight than they had been having with the Originals, mainly Klaus. Elena being the last Petrova doppelganger was now a vampire and Klaus' wishes for a hybrid army were now gone. Damon took over comforting the baby vampire as Stefan's phone began to ring; especially since the ringtone suggested it was Klaus calling.

 _"What could you possibly want Klaus?"_ Stefan asked when he accepted the call.

 _"We have matters to discuss that I think you will want to hear about."_

 _"Listen… Elena is a vampire now; her blood is useless to you. I think it would be best if we all just stayed away from each other…"_

 _"Well if you don't want to hear about a hunter in town or something that could benefit both sides than I won't waste my time mate…"_

 _"What do you mean benefit both sides? And how do you know there is a new hunter in town?"_

 _"Well I'll answer your first question when we meet next, but I'll tell you that the hunter is the one responsible for the council members blowing up."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"I'll explain it all when I see you."_ Klaus answered but before Stefan could say another word he heard the click signaling he had been hung up on. He shook his head and walked back to his brother and Elena.

 _"Klaus just told me we have another hunter in town…"_

 _"What does that dick want now? It's not like we can't handle a hunter every now and then so what is he up to?"_ Damon asked as he stood from his spot next to Elena and went for a new glass of bourbon.

 _"I don't know but I know that he is in fact up to something. He wants to meet but I don't know when and he said he knows something that could benefit both sides."_

 _"I don't trust him and it's probably something that is going to kill us; or at least torture."_

 _"I think Damon's right on this… I don't want to be anywhere near him. Do you think Tyler would know what Klaus is talking about?"_ Elena spoke to Stefan.

 _"No I think Tyler is keeping his distance since he broke the sire bond."_ Stefan answered.

 _"What about the person you called when Tyler first turned into a wolf? She told you to have Bonnie create a barrier to hold him during the full moon. Maybe she can help us with this…"_

 _"That's only if we can get a hold of her and I don't want to have to call her in for this. The less people we involve the less people die."_ Stefan answered but Damon slammed his tumbler down and looked to his little brother.

 _"You think I haven't been calling? The last time she answered her phone was when we called about Tyler. I tried when we raised Mikael, again when Ester was trying to kill us all, and when Ester made Alaric a super hunter. She knows we're trying to reach her… we're on our own."_ Damon said in a rush that left Elena looking between the brothers.

 _"Something could have happened to her…"_

 _"No she's probably holed up somewhere drowning herself in booze."_ Damon said as he picked up another glass to pour himself some more amber fluid. Stefan shook his head and left to go to his room. Elena dropped back down on the couch and watched Damon continue drinking until the sky grew darker.

 **At the same time (Caroline POV)**

Caroline was trudging her way to her hotel room after getting off a boat, knowing she couldn't sleep for too long but she hadn't felt so drained in close to a century. After she let herself fall in the bed she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check all the messages for the past couple of months. She hated that she couldn't keep it on where she was but she couldn't expose herself or risk leading anyone she knew into danger.

Listening to the older messages had her groaning as she heard the sounds of Damon Salvatore talking about the doppelganger named Elena. She kept thinking how similar the girl sounded to the last one but listened on. The next set from Damon had her sitting back up. She listened on until she heard Damon telling her that they had just lost Alaric after Ester had made him a hunter. She knew that meant that Elea was a vampire now and that her recent task had been completed just in time to avoid utter chaos and disasters.

She stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom, stopping to grab a change of clothes. Staring into the mirror she breathed in a deep, unneeded breath with the realization that the time had come to go back home again. Ayanna had told her to eliminate the threats, except for Mikael and Ester; including any hunter that Ester may have made. For a thousand years she had been doing as she had been told; always stay in control of yourself, protect the necessary people and bloodlines, and when the main threats are gone and all the bloodlines are in one place come back home. It was the only way to find out who she had been before she could remember who she had been before she had woken to Ayanna calling her name. After 1000 years she couldn't think of what difference it would make to remember her first 18 years, but then again, she didn't think they should be taken from her with centuries to wait for them back.

Shaking her head she stripped down, carefully removing her necklace of mementos to lie on the counter until she could finish. After her shower she booked a flight that would get her close to one of her cars in Virginia; deciding it would be more efficient to just wait and sleep on the plane. Making sure the curtains were closed tightly she locked herself in the bathroom to get a better look at what she would be walking into when she got there.

 **Mystic Falls (Mikaelson POV)**

Klaus had just hung up the phone with Stefan when Elijah walked into the study. Choosing to ignore him he poured himself some scotch and picked up his sketchbook. Elijah noticed the evasiveness but kept quiet until he heard the sounds of Rebekah and Kol fighting as they entered the study a couple minutes later. Upon their entrance Klaus set his sketchbook back down knowing he wouldn't be able to focus for a few minutes.

 _"Nik! You're the one that called him back to town… now tell him to stay away from Matt. It's bad enough the guy doesn't want to talk to me because of that bloody doppelganger, but having Kol try to kill him every 5 minutes is just going to make it worse…"_ Rebekah yelled.

 _"I could care less what happens to the quarterback Bekah… and you know Kol is only attacking him to get a rise out of you; which seems to be working."_ Klaus answered in a disinterested tone. Elijah chose to speak up and settle the younger siblings while gathering information.

 _"Our sister's quarrels aside I am curious as to why you called Kol and I back to town. And don't say it is so we can be here as a family… I am past believing that possibility will occur anytime soon."_

 _"Ever so curious brother… but you're half-right on this instance. Although I do wish our family would reunite and make this place home again, I am still furious with our dear little sister for her little stunt with killing the doppelganger and destroying the last of her blood that I had. Kol would rather be out in the world away from us, and you would rather be off chasing after Katerina. As for what I called you both back for you'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear my plan of action. I've called Stefan to let him know we needed to speak and I will message him the time and place later. After I've spoken with him then all of us will gather to speak about the next course of action."_ Klaus summed up and stood to leave the room. The others watched him go before Kol flashed out with the excuse he wanted to go drinking, but said he wouldn't bother Matt this time.

Rebekah turned to Elijah and watched him sigh before pouring them both a drink and sitting where Klaus had been prior. Rebekah gave him a look when he picked up the sketchbook but didn't say a word; not wanting Klaus to come back and start a fight over it. When Elijah opened the book she chose to leave instead of being in the middle of a tantrum should he get caught. Elijah watched her go before turning his attention back to the sketchbook.

Klaus had been right that he was trying to see Katerina but he was also searching for a way to bring some semblance of peace for his brother. He only knew of one person that stood a chance of helping them but they hadn't found her since they had left. He knew his brother had looked for her for centuries but always came up empty; not even their mother could give him any leads. He turned through the book reliving the memories he saw on the pages, knowing his brother had given up hope of fixing the past. Lost in his memories he didn't notice his brother had returned to collect his book.

 _"Now now big brother… what has you going through that?"_

 _"Just remembering when we were younger Niklaus. It seems you do the same or I wouldn't see so many drawings of our human days."_

 _"Our human days have been gone for a thousand years Elijah. There's no use in remembering them when there's nothing we can change. I thought it would be a good reminder to draw them so as to never go down that road again."_

 _"Not even if you could find her?"_

 _"She's either dead or doesn't want to be found. If it was anything else we would have found some trace of her in the last 1000 years. There's nothing to find so leave it alone."_ He finished and snatched the book up before flashing out of the room. Elijah knew some of what he spoke was true, but he couldn't help but see the way his brother still tensed up and tried shutting him out. He knew he would keep trying as long as he got a reaction out of Klaus, but he was running out of ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Salvatore Boarding House (Next Day)( 3** **rd** **person POV switches to Caroline POV w/out warning)**

Everyone was gathered in the living room, with the Mikaelsons on one side and everyone else on the other, with everyone exchanging glances with those on the other side of the room. Every individual could feel the tension and knew one wrong move would result in a fight; the Mikaelsons knowing they would win, but it would be bloody. Rebekah kept looking towards Matt but he wouldn't look back so she stayed between Elijah and Klaus while Kol sat there and twiddled his thumbs to visible show his boredom. Damon had already begun drinking and Klaus gave him a look before Damon gestured to the bar behind him and told everyone to help themselves before going to sit by Elena. When Klaus looked around to see everyone waiting to hear what he had to say he stood and went to pour a drink for himself before turning and facing everyone.

 _"A few centuries ago my family and I came across a hunter that killed vampires for a specific purpose; not only did it please his type of hunter, but each kill brought them closer to their goal."_

 _"And what goal would that be?"_ Damon asked cockily and Klaus sent him a glare.

 _"Do you want to hear the story or not?"_ Klaus asked impatiently and Damon rolled his eyes before returning to his drink. _"These hunters were different… they couldn't be compelled, they were stronger, and they had been made into a hunter by a witch. They each had a mark that cannot be seen by anyone besides another hunter; a mark that grew with each kill."_

 _"What's so special about the mark?"_ Stefan asked as he tried to figure out where all of this was going.

 _"All in good time mate… you see, my dear little sister began courting one of the hunters; and he told her about his and the other hunters' purpose. The mark grows with each kill… but when it's complete it's used to track a location; the location of a cure."_

 _"A cure for what?"_ Stefan asked and looked around at all the Mikaelsons.

 _"A cure to go from being a vampire to a human again."_ Rebekah cut in as her temper flared with her figuring out what her brother was up to.

 _"Ah yes… like Rebekah said… you can see why it would benefit both sides. Those who wish to take the cure can do so and I will destroy the rest; but once the doppelganger is human again her blood will be willingly given."_

 _"And if I don't want to be a human again?"_ Elena asked as Stefan and Damon turned to look at her.

 _"Well Elena it isn't going to be a choice for you…"_ He started and Stefan and Damon both stood to move in front of her. _"Me requiring her blood is the only reason she doesn't want to be human again and all of you know it; otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

 _"If she doesn't want to go back to being human she shouldn't have to just so you can make more hybrids…"_ Damon said, but Stefan stepped in with his own comment.

 _"We've always let this be her choice… she didn't want to be a vampire when she was human, but now that she is a vampire it should be her choice again if she wants to be human…"_

 _"Nik you don't need hybrids… you have us…"_ Rebekah cut in to hopefully bring her brother back to them since she was still on his bad side, but he glared at them all.

 _"Enough! This is what's going to happen… either become human again or stay a vampire is the option for everyone but the doppelganger; she will be human and I'll get my hybrids."_

 _"Niklaus this is not the way to settle discord between everyone…"_

 _"Oh Elijah I care not for the discord… you speak of family yet you've even lost hope in us, all of them are scrambling around to protect the doppelganger of the woman that destroyed our family in the first place, and everyone knows the consequences of going against me."_

 _"So it's either we do this your way or you take away our lives? You'll kill whoever stands in your way or lock us in a box?"_ Rebekah asked even though she knew the answer.

 _"That seems to be the gist of it, yes."_ Klaus summed and poured him another drink before continuing. _"Although you should be happier about it all… you were the one that wanted to be human again long ago; I doubt that's changed."_

 _"It hasn't but you wouldn't look for it for me; your sister. Yet you'll make the doppelganger human so you can make more hybrids and push your REAL family away."_

 _"I don't have to push you all away… you're set on leaving on your own little sister."_ He replied and the Salvatore brothers looked between Klaus and Rebekah, both wondering when Klaus would pull a dagger out to use on her.

 _"As much as I would love to see you begin daggering your siblings I don't want to have to clean up another mess in here so can we get back to the point?"_ Damon asked sarcastically as he looked around to see if anyone disagreed with him. _"This isn't something that anyone is going to agree on so why don't we talk about this hunter that's in town."_

 _"What would you like to know? That you are not allowed to kill him? We'll need to capture him alive so we can get him to finish his mark so we can find the cure."_ Klaus spoke and watched as Stefan looked to Damon and Elena before looking back to him.

 _"How are we supposed to do that? You said he's stronger… he's probably got an arsenal of weapons for his use to so he wouldn't be your average run of the mill hunter."_

 _"Quite true… but killing him would be worse for his killer; trust me on that one mate."_

 _"Why would he blow up the council though? They're human… and they go after vampires like he does; so it doesn't make sense for him to blow them up."_

 _"He isn't working alone… whoever he's working with is the one to convince the pastor to blow them all up. For what I do not know right now… but I have my hybrids looking into it."_

 _"So he's working with another hunter?"_

 _"Not likely… if it's a hunter he's working with it's not a hunter like him."_ He explained as he walked back over to sit with his siblings. Stefan was about to ask something else but they heard a car pull up and they grew quiet to listen to the steps approaching the door.

 _"Everyone stay here… I'll check it out."_ Stefan said and walked to look out the door. Seeing the familiar face he smiled but then became worried since all the Mikaelsons were in the living room. _"No danger… I'll be back in just a minute."_ He finished and opened the door to step outside to meet the newcomer. _"Hey… what are you doing here?"_

 _"I got all of Damon's messages… where is he?"_ Caroline replied as she handed him her bag.

 _"He's inside but it's a bad time… we got some vampires here that are dangerous."_ Stefan replied as he tried to get her to leave so she wouldn't be pulled into their mess.

 _"Oh I know… not the problem at the moment. I'll handle it… right after I handle Damon."_ She stated and pulled her lips tight as she tilted her head so she could give her angry smile and he knew Damon was in trouble again.

 _"What did he do now?"_

 _"You'll find out in just a minute."_ She said sweetly and turned him to go inside ahead of her. He went back to the living room and set her bag down by the couch.

 _"I take it there's a visitor that'll be staying?"_ Klaus asked as he watched Stefan tense up.

 _"Family… it's our aunt… we haven't seen or heard from her in a while so it's not like I'm going to ask her to leave. Just don't start a fight with her… we don't want her involved in this."_

 _"So why is she still outside?"_

 _"She's texting… she knows we have… guests… so she's finishing up work stuff I'm guessing."_

 _"You didn't ask?"_

 _"She doesn't talk about work… if she has something to say she says it; if she doesn't tell me anything I've learned not to ask."_

 _"Sounds secretive… should I expect problems from your house guest Stefan?"_

 _"No… nothing like that… she's kind of aggravated with Damon at the moment though."_ Stefan said and noticed his brother had stood and started pouring multiple drinks before knocking them back. The next thing anyone knew was Damon was flung into a wall with a hand around his throat.

 _"YOU. STOLE. MY. CAR!"_

 _"Nice to see you too…"_

 _"Damon… my FAVORITE car. Where is it?"_

 _"I'm fixing it… it'll be good as new."_ He replied and Caroline set him down before punching him in the jaw.

 _"That's for Lexi…"_ She stated and then snapped his spine so he would fall but stay conscious. _"And that's for Zach."_ She finished and picked him up to toss him on the couch. _"Will you never learn?"_ She asked tiredly before turning to Stefan and hearing the gasps on the other side of the room.

 _"Care?"_ She heard the female Mikaelson say and she knew her theory of knowing them was correct.

 _"So I did know all of you somehow?"_ She asked Rebekah and saw the girl drop her jaw further before flashing forward to look at her closer. Caroline raised her eyebrows at her signaling it was her turn to remember.

 _"Are you insane? Of course you knew us…"_ Rebekah answered half in shock and half angry until Caroline spoke up.

 _"When I was human?"_ Caroline asked curiously, wanting a little bit of an explanation.

 _"Oh my god… you…"_ Rebekah started and Caroline knew she had figured it out so she finished for her.

 _"Don't remember? That's a long story… probably best saved when there's not more important matters to discuss."_ Caroline stated and looked around the room at everybody.

 _"How do you not remember? What's the first thing you remember?"_ Rebekah asked as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at Klaus before turning back to Caroline.

 _"Well… the answer to your first question is that a witch took my memories away. And the first thing I remember is waking up to a witch saying my name that I found out I knew but couldn't remember."_

 _"Ayanna?"_ Rebekah asked since she knew there had only been one witch left in their village after her brother had killed their mother.

 _"Yeah… but like I said; long story."_ She said, but Rebekah looked behind her at Stefan and Damon.

 _"How are they your nephews? You were an only child."_

 _"I WAS an only child when I was human… Ayanna took me to the village she said I was from; turns out my father was kind of a man-whore. Yet only one woman he had been with besides my mother was alive… Stefan and Damon are descended from her and my father."_

 _"How is this possible?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're alive… and the Salvatores are your nephews… and you don't remember us…"_

 _"Listen… I get that you're confused. Ayanna couldn't tell me anything… the witch that took my memories away possessed her from the other side and then bound her so she couldn't tell me anything. What I know is what I could find out… which wasn't much."_

 _"Who possessed Ayanna?"_ She heard Elijah ask and looked towards him. She could see they were all looking at her as if she were a ghost or she'd disappear but she didn't let it overwhelm her.

 _"That would be Ester… and before anyone asks why, I don't know the answer to that; you all would know more than me it seems. But… now is not the time to figure out all those details. I've spent centuries trying to figure out everything myself, along with the different tasks Ayanna gave me, so until I'm sure that everyone in this room will not go after each other I think it's best that everyone comes to some type of agreement between them."_

 _"And what type of agreement would that be sweetheart?"_ Klaus spoke up finally coming out of shock enough to ask, but he kept his tone cool.

 _"Well let's see… everyone here is from here so it's likely that everyone wants to be here at the same time. The only way that works without fighting and me having to intervene somehow would be to come to a truce of sorts. Because the tasks that Ayanna gave me were to ensure that everyone could be standing here today… and without anyone knowing it. You're welcome by the way."_ She stated and poured herself a drink while sitting on one of the barstools.

 _"Welcome for what?"_

 _"You really do let your ego get away from you."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Do you really think you got away from Mikael all the times he chased after all of you over the centuries on your own? Wasn't there always some sort of sign trouble was near? Not to mention… he wouldn't immediately follow all of you when you would leave town…"_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I already said it… you're welcome."_

 _"I never saw you…"_

 _"You wouldn't have… I know how to get things done without being seen. The only one that would see me was Mikael… it was enough of a distraction so you guys could run."_

 _"He chased you…"_

 _"Yep… every time."_

 _"How did you not get caught?"_

 _"Who says I didn't?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"He only caught me once… and I got away. Now… all of you figure out a way to get along so I'm not having to step in. Ayanna told me to protect all of you, unless you sided with Mikael or Ester against each other."_ Caroline said as she pointed to every Mikaelson before continuing to point towards Bonnie. _Her bloodline."_ She continued and turned towards Stefan and Damon _"My family bloodline."_ She said with a smile before turning and frowning towards Elena. _"And the doppelganger bloodline. For obvious reasons you can see why I would protect my family line and Ayanna's since she was the one to help me when I woke up, but as time passed I started to assume I knew all you somehow since I could compel other vampires and getting staked a few times didn't kill me."_ She explained and knocked back her drink before looking towards Stefan and Damon.

 _"Is that why you didn't come help when Damon called you?"_

 _"No… Mikael and Ester could not die by my hands, but I was working on something else; too dangerous to risk getting all of you involved."_ She eluded to as she looked at Stefan. He looked over at the Mikaelsons before looking back to her wondering how exactly they knew each other.

 _"Okay I get that you don't know how you know them… but all of you know how you know her."_

 _"Well… she was kind of related to us… through marriage."_ Rebekah said nervously and Caroline narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was an only child as a human and they were from two separate villages, so there wouldn't have been many people for that scenario to play out. She almost didn't want to ask but Damon beat her to it.

 _"How? Who was crazy enough to marry into your family?"_ Damon asked and Rebekah's eyes flitted to Caroline before looking towards the Salvatore brothers. _"Oh dear god no. Do NOT tell us it was her."_ Damon groaned and Caroline sat back against her seat in mild shock; knowing someone was one thing but finding out you knew somebody because you were married and didn't remember it or who was a little disturbing.

 _"When we were trying to figure out everything about the sun and the moon curse and then all of you, not once did we ever hear anything about her. Now you're trying to tell us that she WAS a part of everything?"_ Stefan cut in looking confused and wary.

 _"It's a long story… and it isn't my place to tell it."_ Rebekah answered and looked to Caroline. _"It's still really good to know you're alive… even if you don't remember us."_

 _"Still processing some things over here but thanks I think."_ She answered turned to just grab the bottle of whiskey instead of pouring another glass. _"We'll sort through all of this later… right now I can't have everyone killing each other. So does anyone mind telling me what the topic of discussion was before I got here?"_

 _"Well sweetheart I was telling them about the cure for being a vampire… it seems we have a hunter belonging to one of the five in town and it's a start to finding it. But I wouldn't expect you to know the details about all of that…"_

 _"I know more than you would think, thank you very much. Just because I don't have memories of being a human doesn't mean I'm clueless to everything else."_ She answered and chugged down some alcohol.

 _"What do you know of it?"_ Klaus asked with a smirk.

 _"I know that it USED to exist… but rather recently it was used, and there was only one dose of it; and the spell to recreate it was destroyed 2000 years ago."_ She answered and he lost his smirk while everyone else had a mixture of faces and emotions as they looked to each other.

 _"Well if it was used then do you mind telling me how that was possible?"_ Klaus asked as he grit his teeth; no cure meant no human doppelganger, and no more hybrids.

 _"It was used to kill a 2000 year old immortal… but you can guarantee that no one would have wanted it once they knew the effects; except for a recently turned vampire. However long someone has been a vampire would have caught up to them quickly… aging rapidly until the human body gave out."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because I was there… another long story so let's move on to the hunter problem."_

 _"What do you mean you were there? And might I add that we were all the first vampires made… so a 2000 year old vampire is not…"_

 _"Possible? How do you think Ester would have known the spell to turn everyone a vampire? It was already written, but she would have changed a few things because the first immortal couldn't be killed the same way we all can."_

 _"You keep calling this person an immortal… we're vampires."_

 _"I know we're vampires but he wasn't technically a vampire… he was immortal; and now he's not, he's dead. The hunters belonging to the five are going to be wondering why their marks are disappearing because the spell set to create them could only be undone with the death of the immortal."_

 _"I thought the mark was supposed to lead to a cure?"_ Stefan asked Caroline as he went to sit beside her.

 _"Not just the cure but the immortal that had it with him… he was kind of desiccated but the cure was with him the whole time."_

 _"So he couldn't take it?"_

 _"Not exactly… it's a long story. I've spent centuries figuring everything out about it… and it was only the past couple years that everything made sense. I'll explain the whole thing later… but right now all of you need to work together because the hunter is going to come for everyone now that his mark and his strength will be disappearing; he'll be desperate to stop it and he'll think making more kills will do the trick, but it won't."_

 _"What about the curse that comes with killing one of the five?"_ Elijah spoke up knowing if Caroline actually knew what she was talking about they could prevent the curse from happening again.

 _"Until the mark disappears from each hunter you could still get the curse from them and the only way to stop it is to awaken another hunter… but this time that wouldn't work because the potential hunters wouldn't become a hunter with a kill."_

 _"Actually sweetheart… if someone can endure the hallucinations they'll eventually stop…"_ Klaus cut in but she turned and looked at him thinking there wasn't a way someone could be THAT full of himself.

 _"Not true… you're welcome again by the way. The only way to STOP the hallucinations is to awaken a new hunter; in your case it was 5 because you killed 5."_ She answered with a tight smile.

 _"So you did what? You're telling me that you had 5 more hunters awakened?"_

 _"Yes I did… and might I say that it is rather difficult to track down five potential hunters, five justifiable kills for them, and then make sure they completed those kills within the same area you were in; all without getting caught or killed."_ She answered with a toast before she took another drink.

 _"So time didn't stop them?"_

 _"No… but I'm sure you could remember how every so often they would decrease in intensity before one day they just stopped. It took a while…"_

 _"Over 50 years love…"_

 _"I know… it was nearly 53 years; during which time I also had to keep Mikael from finding all of you while I tracked all the hunters down."_

 _"All because Ayanna told you to protect us, right?"_ He asked feeling a little angry that everything he had thought or thought he knew turned out to be untrue. _"Ayanna hated our kind… why would she have you watch over us?"_

 _"Because she said she knew things would change eventually, but she didn't know when. There are so many things out there that are worse than any of you could dream of being…"_

 _"Oh I doubt that sweetheart…"_

 _"I've been fighting for centuries and I've seen creatures that most would think are myth; and I've killed every one of them I came into contact with. Do you really think vampires, werewolves, witches, and hunters were all there were?"_ She asked as she stood from her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. With everyone's expressions she laughed and retook her seat as she drank more. When no one answered her she tried to get them all back to the point. _"Listen… the hunter will be desperate if he isn't already; and the only ones that could tell if his mark was gone would be a potential hunter or a really strong witch. You all cannot be fighting against each other when he comes… and with the cure no longer on the table it means there's one less thing to fight about."_

 _"He wants me human so he can use my blood to make hybrids."_ Elena stated as she looked towards Klaus with hatred.

 _"Didn't I just say no more fighting? The issue is no longer an issue… you can't go back to being human. So therefore… he can't use your blood anymore; drop it. You can sort through all this crap later but right now all of you will get along; Damon that means you too."_

 _"Someone had their bitch pill this morning…"_

 _"Well Damon what can I say? I got on a plane and I hate flying, I just got done with a very difficult and draining job, you stole my favorite car and totaled it, and there is a hunter who is going to be pissed that his mark is disappearing and desperate to stop it; I think I'm entitled to a little bit of bitchiness."_

 _"You forgot you found out you were married…"_ Damon replied cockily and she tossed a tumbler at him, smacking him in the chest because he still couldn't move.

 _"Can we stick to the hunter for now and figure everything else out later?"_ Caroline asked as she felt her stress taking over and she wanted to snap Damon's neck, but couldn't with a hunter on the loose.

 _"So… what's the plan?"_ Stefan asked and she was never so grateful for Stefan being one of her nephews.

 _"The plan is we all stick together… I'll handle the hunter."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Oh Stef… you forget… I know witches; there's a way to speed up the process for the hunter… a spell that can take away his hunter abilities."_ She answered with a smile as she propped an arm up on Stefan's shoulder and he smiled back before giving her a nod and looking around at everyone else in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline looked around with Stefan at everyone as she waited for them to sort through a temporary truce. She knew it wouldn't last of course because the hybrid would always be looking for a way to make more hybrids; but there wasn't one. Then she worried for her nephews and the Bennett witch; and all those under their protection. Klaus wouldn't stop lording over them like a plague; she had seen him terrorize people for centuries, but she hoped she could settle things out this time. She had always wanted to step in and stop them all from committing all the terrible acts they had done, but she couldn't until Mikael and Ester were gone; and she had other fish to fry as well. So she went over to her bag and pulled out a grimoire and a small bag of materials before walking over to the Bennett witch.

 _"You're Bonnie… I'm Caroline."_

 _"You're Stefan and Damon's aunt; the one that gave me the barrier spell to keep Tyler locked up during the full moon."_

 _"Yes… that one. Now I have another spell for you… it's a little complicated but I think you can pull it off."_

 _"I can't use my magic right now… the spirits are angry with me… they hurt Grams because I tried to get Elena back and then I had to do a body transfer spell…"_

 _"I know… but the spirits haven't taken your magic from you; it's still there."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I have my ways… I'll show you sometime; it beats trying to be in more than one place at a time."_

 _"I can't even light a candle right now."_

 _"Of course you can… you just have to want it."_ Caroline answered with a small smile and Bonnie looked around the room towards the Mikaelsons. _"Without someone threatening you."_ She continued and looked behind her at the Mikaelsons and Damon herself.

 _"What do I have to do?"_

 _"I'll need your blood… it's kind of like a desiccation spell; you'll need someone with physical contact to the hunter that withstand a lot of pain. The ability will pass to the one in contact until they release the hunter and then it will be set free; back into nature."_

 _"Will I have to stop someone's heart like the desiccation spell?"_

 _"No… you could actually be the one to physically contact the hunter, but he'd kill you before letting you take away his abilities; hence I'll do it."_

 _"Why you?"_

 _"Because I'm the one vampire he wouldn't target… another long story that's best saved for later."_ She stated as she looked around the room again. _"Not to mention he wouldn't really be able to kill me with a regular stake… and I've done this before."_ She added and Bonnie looked at her for a moment in thought before nodding.

 _"So how do I use my magic?"_

 _"You have to talk to the spirits…"_

 _"Who would I even ask for?"_

 _"Your Grams… or even Ayanna since she would know how to help you?"_

 _"There's something different about you… I can sense you're a vampire… but it's not the same."_

 _"Later… you're a lot like your Grams… she said the same thing the first time I met her…"_

 _"You knew my Grams?"_

 _"I met her when she was 11… I met your mother later; I gave her the spell to desiccate Mikael. I've known every one of your ancestors all the way back to Ayanna. Your eyes… are like a few of them… but Ayanna had them too. But… we need to stay on track; I'll tell you your family history later."_ She said and put a candle in front of Bonnie before pulling out a small pouch and handing it to her. _"Mix this with whatever you want to drink it down. It'll keep you in the land of the living while letting you speak with the spirits face to face at the same time…"_

 _"Will everyone see or hear them too?"_

 _"Just me… I use this a lot; you never know when you'll need advice on something."_ Caroline offered and Bonnie nodded before looking around for a glass and pouring some water in it; mixing the powdered herbs in it and gagging it down.

 _"Oh my god… that was disgusting…"_

 _"You'd get used to it if you used it a lot…"_ Caroline replied as she scrunched her nose slightly and reached her hands out to Bonnie. _"Now… I'm doing this with you. I know what Ayanna looks like and I'll help you find her. After that… you will do the talking. Everyone will be able to hear what we say… but they won't hear her or see her. When we're done you shouldn't have a problem with your magic."_

 _"Alright… let's do this."_ Bonnie said nervously as she placed her hands in Caroline's as they shut their eyes. Everyone watched as Bonnie's face kept scrunching up as Caroline's stayed the same before they opened their eyes and looked to the side with Caroline giving a small smile to the empty air.

 _"Hello Ayanna… Bonnie needs your help."_ She said as she glanced to Bonnie before looking back to the empty spot. _"I know… I know… but it isn't like I went there unprepared."_ Caroline continued with a knowing look as she spoke to the figure no one else could see. _"Who else had the ability to take him out? It's not like I actually wanted to go toe to toe with someone a thousand years older than me but I kind of had to… he would have been awakened soon and at full strength he would have stopped at nothing…"_ She ranted but stopped, following her pause with a frustrated breath. _"I know you worry Ayanna… but there are things you want to do… and then there are things you have to do. I HAD to do that… just like we HAVE to get Bonnie's magic up and going again so let's focus on her; you can scold me later."_

 _"No… I haven't been able to do magic since the body transfer."_ Bonnie answered a question that only she and Caroline heard. Everyone had moved closer to the pair as they watched fascinated at the one-sided conversation. _"No I can't feel it but I have been trying."_ She answered another question. _"Alright… so I just have to work through the barriers in my mind? How do I do that?"_

 _"I've got something that can help with that."_ Caroline answered and they both looked back to the vacant air.

 _"What?"_ Bonnie asked in shock and looked to Caroline before nodding her head back at the open air. _"Okay… I will. But how is that possible?"_

 _"Part of the long story Bonnie… I already told you I would tell you later; we have to work on you right now."_ Caroline said as she turned to look at Bonnie and everyone else looked at each other confused. When the girls looked back at the vacant spot they saw Caroline's face fall a little before she nodded and spoke again. _"I understand… I'll call on you again soon."_ Caroline replied before the girls disconnected their hands and looked around. _"Okay so while everyone discusses a battle plan… I'm going to work with Bonnie. It shouldn't take too long to figure out how to not fight each other and make sure I can get in contact with the hunter."_ She said as she bent down to get the candle and went to get her bag before coming back to get Bonnie's arm and lead her towards the stairs.

 _"How exactly are you going to work with Bonnie?"_ The doppelganger asked and Caroline rolled her eyes before looking at the girl. She hadn't liked Katherine and how she had come between Stefan and Damon; with Elena doing close to the same she already didn't like her either.

 _"She's got to get through some barriers in her mind that are blocking her magic… and since I know how that's done I'm going to help her. And then she'll have her magic back… not to mention it could unlock all her powers and she'd be at full strength; I'm not saying it WILL happen but it COULD."_ She informed the girl before walking them up the stairs and into a room; immediately spelling it soundproof so the vampires below would not hear them.

 _"She was a witch when she was human… it isn't surprising she knows about witchy things."_ Kol spoke up for the first time since Stefan and Damon were exchanging confused glances with each other and Elena started pacing. Stefan reached over and snapped Damon's back in place again so he could heal before going and getting a drink.

 _"She said we needed to come up with a plan… I think we should; she usually knows what she's talking about and she's usually right."_ Stefan said before he knocked back his drink and came to stand in the center of the room.

 _"Personally I'm still processing the fact that the girl I called my sister is alive… so I'm going to need a minute."_ Rebekah spoke up before she went and got a drink for herself. _"I think we all need a minute to process that… it's been a thousand years… and she doesn't remember any of it."_ Rebekah rambled on before looking over at Klaus to see him leaning against the wall with his hand playing with the chain of his necklace. She knew her brother wore Caroline's ring around his neck and would often reach for it so she didn't quite know what he must be thinking; seeing your long lost wife would likely throw you for a loop.

 _"She wants to wait until the hunter is taken care of before she finds out anything new… it would distract her and she doesn't need to be distracted with a fight coming up that she'd be in the most danger."_ Stefan explained before Rebekah could continue rambling or someone else would speak up. _"I think it's fair to ask for a little bit of time…"_

 _"You would think that mate… but it isn't you that's waited a thousand years not knowing what happened…"_ Klaus spoke up and his siblings knew he was restraining himself from going to Caroline and figuring out what had happened to her to keep her from coming to him.

 _"I get that all of you knew her… and it seems like you all DID care for her then… so right now, let's not do anything to jeopardize figuring it all out. We need a plan for the hunter; whether he shows up here or we go to him. Knowing her the way I do she'll take the fight to him and she'll try to find a way to make sure there aren't human casualties if she can help it; so she'd want the fight in a remote area."_

 _"I don't really care about the collateral damage mate…"_ Klaus cut in but Elijah stepped up.

 _"We can lure the hunter out to the forest or where the council was blown up. While he is being lured in a few vampires can make sure the area is clear of potential casualties. When the hunter arrives, Caroline has already said she would be the one to subdue him but we must be ready to step in if something happens and she cannot."_

 _"Sounds like a plan to me."_ Stefan answered and looked around. _"I think we should keep Matt and Jeremy away from the hunter; maybe they can keep Bonnie protected while she's doing the spell."_

 _"My brother will stay out of this."_ Elena said as she stood up and went to stand in front of her brother.

 _"Elena… keeping him with Bonnie will keep him out of this; and it'll give him something to do so he isn't trying to step in without us knowing about it."_ Stefan countered and she dropped her jaw in anger before continuing.

 _"He's just a kid…"_

 _"Elena I can take care of myself and make my own decisions… I'll watch over Bonnie. It's not like I'll be in the actual fight… I'm just going to keep it away from Bonnie. I'm sure Matt feels the same way."_ Jeremy said as he moved away from his sister.

 _"I do so I'm with Jer on this one."_ Matt said as he stood next to Jeremy.

 _"Why are we even listening to her? She just got here and started dropping orders and everyone steps in line…"_

 _"You will hold your tongue or I will cut it out of you."_ Rebekah inserted as she moved from her spot at the bar to stand in front of Elena. _"Just because she's not you doesn't mean she isn't to be listened to. She is Stefan and Damon's aunt so they've probably figured out that it's best to listen to her when she says something. As for us…"_ She said and looked back to her siblings before continuing. _"She's family… and just because she doesn't remember that it doesn't mean we don't. Spend a thousand years being separated from someone you care about and you might listen to what they have to bloody say."_

 _"That's another thing… how do we all know she isn't lying about not remembering? If I was her and had to call you all family I would leave and say I didn't remember too just to escape…"_

 _"I said watch your mouth… she's not lying; you forget I can tell when someone is. She was never a liar anyway… and to know our mother made her forget makes me wish she was alive again so I could kill her myself."_ Rebekah finished and Stefan stepped between her and Elena.

 _"Okay now calm down. Elena… all Care has ever done was protect me and Damon and try to get us to do right with our lives. She wouldn't make something like this up… and I know you're worried about Jeremy but he won't be the one in danger; she wouldn't let him be. I think we should stick to Elijah's plan… let the stronger ones lure the guy in, while the easier-killed make sure there won't be any casualties, and then let her do her thing."_

 _"Her thing?"_

 _"Did I forget to mention my aunt is kind of a bad ass? I wouldn't pick a fight with her… I did once as a ripper and she had me down in seconds; she's fast and strong. And she does this all the time… it's kind of her job."_

 _"Her job?"_

 _"She doesn't talk about it much… it's something her and a few other vampires and witches do to make sure the supernatural creatures don't create complete chaos; she doesn't let us get involved."_

 _"Then why didn't she come and stop them from coming after us?"_ Elena asked sarcastically as she gestured towards the Mikaelsons.

 _"You heard her say she was working… she just took out someone 2000 years old; that's twice her age. And she said she couldn't be the one to kill Mikael and Ester… we don't know all the details yet so we have to wait to know the rest."_

 _"Why are you listening to her? She doesn't seem to care what they do at all."_ Elena stated as she once again pointed to the Mikaelsons and Stefan held up his hand to stop them from advancing.

 _"I trust her with my life Elena… she wouldn't let anything happen to any of us. Neither me nor Damon would be alive right now if it wasn't for her. She knows what it feels like to lose somebody… she won't let it happen to anyone here because of a hunter; this is cake for her."_

 _"What would she know about losing someone?"_

 _"More than you would ever think or know you pathetic little imbecile…"_ Rebekah cut in and everyone saw Klaus break the glass in his hand as his eyes turned gold.

 _"Tread carefully doppelganger… without the cure your life is meaningless in my opinion."_ Klaus said slowly as he made sure she felt the weight of every word she said. Damon came up to Elena then to calm her down.

 _"She lost someone nearly a century ago too… it wasn't her fault but she still blames herself. You can trust her with this… she may not like you because of Katherine, but she wouldn't let something happen to Jeremy because of that. I don't like that she knew them a thousand years ago, but that was then… this is now."_

 _"Damon I will not risk my brother because no one is questioning her; I will make my own decisions."_

 _"The only person I saw her get attached to that wasn't me or Stefan was killed right in front of her… and she couldn't stop it in time. After that she warned us what would happen getting involved with humans… we didn't listen but we rarely do; on this we will because we will not risk you losing anyone else and she knows how to do this."_

 _"She got with a human?"_

 _"It didn't start out that way… and if you want to know about him you'll have to ask her. But be warned… it's still a touchy subject so if you end up with a few broken bones don't say I didn't warn you."_ Damon said as he evading answering since all the Mikaelsons were looking at him to spill as well. When he went back to pour another drink they all heard the bedroom door open up and saw Bonnie and Caroline coming down the stairs.

 _"Her magic is back. So… what did everyone come up with besides discussing my personal life?"_ She asked as she glared at Damon and crossed her arms. Stefan saw the little twitch in her eye and knew she'd snap Damon's neck if he pushed her so he decided to answer.

 _"Elijah came up with an idea; the harder to kill vampires lure the hunter to a remote area while the easier killed vampires make sure that area is free of humans. Once he's there you subdue him while Bonnie does the spell. We thought Jeremy and Matt could watch Bonnie since they're human, but Elena thinks Jeremy will still be in danger so she's objecting."_

 _"They wouldn't be anywhere near the danger… and once I have the hunter in my grasp then everyone else wouldn't be needed anymore so they would be free to go to Bonnie or wherever else as long as they stayed out of my way."_

 _"Are you going to kill him?"_

 _"Once his abilities pass to me I'll be a little busy letting them go back into nature… it will hurt a little so I won't be able to kill him. Someone else will need to hold on to him until the hunter part of him is released back into nature… then anyone can kill him because they wouldn't get the curse. But yes… I'll kill him if no one else wants to; he's a risk to all of you and I will not tolerate it. He can be compelled after the spell is completed but I'd say he takes vervain; otherwise I'd say just compel him."_

 _"So you just need someone to hold him while you're under a spell?"_

 _"I'm just part of the spell Stef… it'll only take about half a minute to release his abilities, so whoever holds him has to be able to contain him; I don't know how adept he is with fighting so it's hard to judge what he might do."_

 _"So when do we do this?"_

 _"Does anyone know where he would be about right now?"_ She asked and looked around to see everyone exchanging glances before Stefan shook his head. _"I'll go scout… I'll text when I have the location he's in. You can give everyone my number and then get into position. Did anyone decide on a location?"_

 _"Pastor Young's farm… it's isolated and it wouldn't take much to make sure there weren't humans around."_

 _"I know where that is… I saw it on the way here. I'm going to change before I go because once I tell you where he is I'm going to the farm and you'll have to spread the word."_ Caroline said and flashed out to the rental car she was using to get a couple bags out of the trunk before flashing back in to go upstairs to a room; stopping at the top to get everyone going. _"Get Bonnie somewhere within a mile of the farm and start compelling people to leave until tonight to be safe. Whoever is going to lure him in needs to go get ready in case there's a fight before everyone gets to the farm."_ She finished and walked into the guest room to change from her dress and leggings to her fighting clothes; plain shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. When she was changed she put on her jacket that held her small knives and pulled her two favorite hunting knives out to slide into the sockets on the sides of the inside of her jacket. When she came back down she saw the Mikaelson siblings had stayed behind and were looking at her.

 _"Would you like some help scouting?"_ Rebekah asked and she tilted her head in consideration.

 _"I would think all of you would like to gear up… I have a few things you could use."_ She stated as she flashed back to the guestroom and picked up the gym bag full of weapons to bring downstairs. _"Pick what you wish but remember he'll be desperate to make a kill so he could get a hold of a weapon."_

 _"You really use all these?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline looked down at the bag before unzipping her jacket and holding it open to show off the weapons she already had on her.

 _"I like to be prepared…"_ She said with a smirk before she zipped her jacket back up. _"It's better to have something and not need it than to need something and not have it."_ She finished and walked around the group to go for the door.

 _"You didn't answer my question though…"_

 _"If you want to tag along then you can but you have to be quiet; no talking at all."_ She said as she held her phone up to show how she planned on communicating.

 _"Well sweetheart… it would be less time-consuming if we were with you and found the hunter to lure him in so we wouldn't have to wait on Stefan to tell us where to go."_ Klaus cut in with a smirk.

 _"True… but it's also effective to split up and cover more ground; less time-consuming."_ Caroline said as she lazily put her hands on her hips before looking at the hybrid. She saw his smirk disappear before he nodded and each of them picked up a weapon. She looked at Rebekah to see she was wearing a dress and pressed her lips together. _"You're going to wear a dress to a fight?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh you'll regret that… trust me."_ Caroline replied as she turned and walked out the door, flashing straight to an alley in the center of town and looking around before she walked out onto the street. She heard them flash behind her but she focused her senses on looking for the hunter; not telling them she had went to scout because she could see the mark and they couldn't. It wasn't hard to focus on the direction since hunters always had a trace of magic around them and all she had to do was track areas that magic was gathered. She knew the hot spots around town so she was looking for one that wasn't a part of those. The Mikaelsons hadn't stuck right with her but she knew they could see her, so she tried to keep her own abilities from being seen as she cast her senses further out and closed her eyes.

When she picked up on a magic spot at the Grill she immediately began moving and held her hand up to let the others know to stay back. She walked into the grill and placed an order to go so she could look around; spotting the hunter at the bar a few feet away. She pulled her phone out and discreetly took his picture so the others would know what he looked like. The hunter didn't pick up on her like usual but he did look tense as he kept looking at his arm and then glancing around the dining area at the other customers. When her order was ready she took it and walked out of the grill, looking back at the man again to make sure he hadn't left before walking away and throwing the food away. She made her way over to the Mikaelsons and showed them the picture before sending it to Stefan and Damon and telling them the Mikaelsons already knew. When she got the message of where they had Bonnie at she nodded to the others and watched them walk off before pulling her hair up and walking down an alley to flash away.

She didn't stop until she got to Bonnie and told her she needed her blood because she had found the hunter. Bonnie looked around for something to put blood in, but Caroline bit into her own wrist and held it out to her before taking Bonnie's wrist to bite into it gently. She only needed a couple sips to do the spell so she pulled back to wait on Bonnie to finish. She knew Bonnie would have a hard time stopping so she pulled her wrist loose and saw Bonnie look at her in shock before wiping the blood off her mouth. Caroline covered her arm back up with a nod and flashed to the remains of the house on Pastor Young's farm. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it to see a text from an unknown number saying the hunter had fell for the set-up and they were luring him in via car chase.

She shook her head before pocketing her phone and flashing around to hide some of her weapons in different spots in case she would need them; keeping only her hunting knives on her. She could hear cars in the distance with her hair pulled back and heard a whoosh before she saw Rebekah and Elijah standing in front of her, with Rebekah informing her that Klaus and Kol were leading the guy there with a car. She told them to go hide out of sight until she needed the guy subdued; she knew it was going to hurt when she pulled his abilities from him but depending on how much of the mark was left it may not hurt too bad. She knew she'd feel every kill he made when she pulled his hunter essence into her and she always hated feeling that; not every vampire that had been killed was bad, some of them didn't deserve to die.

When she saw the cars pulling up she saw Klaus and Kol get out of the first and she told them to get out of the way as the hunter came out with a crossbow and started shooting at them all. She advanced towards the hunter as the brothers moved to get past her with a couple arrows through them; she had managed to dodge the ones that had come at her. When the brothers were behind her she stopped moving forward and let the hunter come to her. He paused when he saw her but kept the crossbow up, eventually firing a shot but Caroline caught it and carelessly tossed it to the side.

 _"What are you?!"_ The hunter screamed as she began to circle him.

 _"Vampire."_ She answered simply as she kept her eyes on the man in front of her; his focus now solely on her.

 _"Then how come I don't sense it?"_ He asked confused as he looked down at his arm. She and the hunter could see the mark receding and he shook his head and pulled the crossbow back up.

 _"Because I'm complicated… the cure is gone… Silas is dead… your purpose is over."_ She answered and tried to reason with him even though she knew it wouldn't do any good; she had to try.

 _"That's not possible!"_ He screamed back and she tilted her head as she took another couple steps in a circle.

 _"It is possible… I was there."_ She answered calmly and turned to face the man.

 _"Silas cannot be killed by just anybody…"_ The hunter taunted and she smirked.

 _"Oh I know… his descendant would have to kill him. Your mark is disappearing because he's dead."_ She stated with a shrug. _"And if you insist on trying to keep killing vampires then I will be forced to take you out."_

 _"Then you'll go crazy…"_ The man said with a laugh.

 _"Not if I take away your hunter abilities first… if you're not a hunter I won't get the hunter's curse from killing you."_ She countered and the man looked at her as if she was joking before firing another arrow at her. She spun in time for the arrow to miss her, reaching her arm out to catch it and throw it back at him in the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder but shot another arrow that she caught in front of her and threw it in his other shoulder. When he dropped the crossbow from losing the use of his arms temporarily she rolled her eyes and flashed forward. _"You claim to protect the innocent, but how many vampires have you killed that were innocent themselves?"_

 _"None of you filthy bloodsuckers are innocent."_ He answered and she broke his arms and shoulders, splintering the arrow inside.

 _"How many humans have you killed?"_ She asked as she picked up the crossbow and tossed it away from them as she placed a foot on top of the guy's leg.

 _"Whoever stood up for your kind and they deserved what they got."_ He answered and spit in her direction but she flipped to avoid it and then bent down to snap the man's legs. The hunter screamed and she flipped him over before tugging his upper body up and wrapping an arm around to rip the top of his shirt down. Then she jabbed her finger in to come in contact with his heart.

 _"Now Bonnie!"_ She yelled and the Mikaelsons all came closer as the wind picked up and they saw marks crawling up her arm as the man started screaming and Caroline grit her teeth against the pain. She closed her eyes when she felt her vampire features coming up and the pain of every death he had caused took over her body. He had killed more than she had estimated but knowing the spell was almost over gave her the motivation to hold on through the pain. The man crumbled in her arms and she fell forward with him, keeping him on his side as she kept her hold. When she felt a jerk she knew she had his abilities and pulled her hand out of his chest to move back. _"Hold him down."_ She grit out as she took another couple steps back, shedding her jacket as she fell to the ground.

 _"What's wrong?"_ She heard one of the brothers say but she couldn't distinguish who for sure and she didn't need them to focus on her; they needed to keep the hunter immobile.

 _"Just hold him down!"_ She yelled as she placed her hands on the ground and they watched the mark that had come to her started going into the ground below her hands. She could hear another whoosh come up behind her before she heard Stefan.

 _"Care? What…"_ He started as he stepped closer.

 _"Get back… you can't touch me right now."_ She managed to say as she gritted her teeth against the pain and let out a strangled scream. When it was over she let her hands stay where they were until she fixed her face and then she sat back on her knees to reach inside her jacket. When she pulled one of the hunting knives out she stood and walked over where the Mikaelsons held the hunter down. _"Move away from him."_ She said calmly and they stepped away still looking at her in shock. _"You call my kind monsters… but you're a real monster."_ She said disgusted with the man in front of her on the ground. When he spit at her again she dodged it and planted the knife in his stomach; twisting it around before yanking it back out.

 _"Just kill me already bitch."_ The man spat as he coughed and groaned in pain.

 _"Oh I will… but not without a little suffering."_ She replied and stuck her hand down in the wound and pulled out a couple organs one by one slowly; tossing them up by the man's head so he could see. _"I'll show you horror…"_ She began as she pulled some of his intestines out to cut loose and lay near him. _"I'll show you pain. I'm just sorry you won't live long enough to enjoy it."_ She spoke as she pulled a couple more organs out.

 _"Care… what are you doing?"_ Stefan asked and she turned to look at him.

 _"The same thing you would do if you knew everything he's done."_ She answered before hearing the man's heartbeat dropping faster and she picked up the intestine she had cut loose to wrap it around his neck. Once in place she pulled the ends enough to cut off his air without ripping apart. _"He's killed vampires and humans alike; even children Stefan. He deserves every bit of this… after all; he's done it to others."_ She explained further when she heard Stefan gagging. Wanting to be done she pushed her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out while also snapping his neck. When she was done she dropped the heart next to her and stood to face Stefan. _"And this is why I never took you to work with me."_ She stated before picking up her jacket and putting it back on.

 _"Are you alright? That looked… painful."_ He spoke as he came up to put his hands on her shoulders and she nodded.

 _"Just another day… and another threat gone. I'm alright. I'm going to go clean up and then I'll make dinner; I'll make your favorite."_ She finished and stepped away to flash around and gather her weapons back up. When she was done she noticed Klaus and Kol picking up the pieces of the hunter as Elijah started digging a hole over by the tree line. Rebekah was looking at her still in shock before flashing over to her.

 _"Can I go with you?"_

 _"Don't take this personally… but I like to be alone for a little while after a job. You can come to dinner though… if it's alright with Damon and Stefan since it's their house. If not then my house will be set up tomorrow… you can come then."_ Caroline answered and looked to Stefan.

 _"We might as well let them all come over for dinner… there's a lot to talk about."_ Stefan answered, giving in since they needed to sort through everything.

 _"Yes there is… starting with some kind of agreement for everyone to stop fighting; the doppelganger is a vampire now so there's no reason to go against each other anymore."_ Caroline returned as she took a couple steps towards the road. _"Oh Stefan… do I have to go hunting or do you have everything I need to make your favorite?"_ She asked with a small knowing smile.

 _"I'll pick up the vegetables on the way home… go get Bambi."_ Stefan answered and she nodded before flashing away. Her knew it would be a while before she said anything to anybody since she didn't like killing people and she would always let everything hit her directly afterwards. When he was sure she was gone he turned to look at the Mikaelsons. _"I'll text when dinner is done…"_

 _"No need mate… we're going to your house as soon as we're done here."_ Klaus cut him off before flashing the body over to Elijah and flashing back. _"You might want to let your brother know the plan."_ He finished as he went to stand next to Rebekah.

 _"Who was she married to?"_ Stefan asked uneasily since he didn't want to start a fight but he wanted to know so he could tell Caroline and she wouldn't be as surprised as she would if they just blurted it out over the dinner table after what had just happened.

 _"I think we'll wait and tell her that mate… and there's a thousand years to catch up on."_

 _"Why wasn't she a part of the story you told us about how you all were made?"_

 _"We didn't know where she was Stefan; or if she was even alive. Nobody but our family knows the whole truth about what happened back then."_ Rebekah cut in before her brother could answer. She knew he had told them all to keep her out of the stories they told to protect her as they made enemies and ran from Mikael.

 _"So… the whole doppelganger triangle between brothers was a lie?"_

 _"Not entirely… but we left out a lot of details about that. Tatia did interfere with our family and our mother did kill her; but we weren't torn apart because of her death because she was behind Henrik's death. But… all will be explained later; when Caroline is present to learn about her past."_ Klaus answered this time as Elijah and Kol came over to join them since the hunter was buried. Stefan nodded before flashing off to call his brother and pick up supplies for Caroline to cook for them; dreading the upcoming dinner with everyone planning to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline had flashed to the quarry and jumped in to get the hunter's blood off of her before she went and tracked down a deer; not wanting to mix the hunter's blood with the deer's when she cut into it. She had used her vampire speed to cut all the meat away from the deer and placed it in the kitchen sink until she could start a fire to burn the carcass. Then she went about washing off the different pieces of meat and either putting them in a marinating baste to soak or wrapping them up to go in the freezer. Counting off how many people she would likely have to cook for she started baking the meat in baking pans with more spices on low so she would have time to get her shower in. When she came out of the kitchen she saw everyone in the living room and warned them to stay out of the kitchen before going up to the guestroom to gather her clothes and get her shower. Once again using her vampire speed her shower didn't last but a minute and she was attempting to dry her hair when she heard a knock at the door; seeing it open to reveal Stefan so she motioned for him to come in.

 _"Why did you look like a drowned rat when you came out of there?"_ Stefan asked and she turned her hair dryer back on.

 _"Didn't want to mix the hunters blood with dinner by accident so I kind of went swimming."_ She eluded with a small smile. _"It'll be a while so do you think you can keep everyone from killing each other while I make dinner?"_

 _"I can try."_ Stefan said nervously and she thought she'd cheer him up.

 _"You know you're my favorite, right?"_ She asked with a bigger smile and they heard Damon shout from down below since she had said it loud enough for him to hear.

 _"I HEARD THAT!"_ Damon shouted and she and Stefan laughed.

 _"GOOD!"_ Caroline shouted back and they heard him mumble before his footsteps could be heard on the stairs. She turned off the hairdryer and ran the brush through her hair as the door opened and Damon stepped in.

 _"And why is Stefan your favorite? I'm the fun one."_ Damon spoke; feigning hurt feelings as he waved a hand over himself.

 _"You're both fun… but you Damon like to be an ass and you do things that you know get me mad."_ Caroline replied and he laughed before throwing his arms out.

 _"That's what nephews do Blondie…"_ He said as if it was obvious.

 _"And you wonder why I always break one of your bones when I see you? Get downstairs and stalk the doppelganger."_ She said playfully and made a shooing motion with her hand as Stefan tried to keep from laughing. Regardless Damon gave a smirk before flashing out of there and they heard Elena yell his name before they heard a slap. _"Better go down and mediate Stef… I feel the urge to snap some necks."_ She said and he chuckled before flashing downstairs. She finished getting ready walking at a human pace back to the kitchen; ignoring the stares they were all giving her.

She took her time checking each piece of meat as she flipped it over before moving over to the counter to start preparing the vegetables. She loaded her iPod into the dock she saw and let her music fill the kitchen to try and block out some of the noise coming from the other room. Remembering there would be humans eating with them she stepped back out to ask if any of them had allergies; finding out none of them had any food allergies she went back to the kitchen. She cranked the music up a little louder as she let her movements fall into rhythm with the music until she had the potatoes, carrots, onions, garlic cloves, and cabbage ready to go into the different stock pots she had pulled out. Dividing all of the ingredients up she poured them into the stock pots to wait on the meat to finish so she could use the broth that had been created in the baking pans to further flavor the rest.

When the meat was finally finished she drained all the broth into the stock pots, adding water and more spices, before cutting the meat up further and adding it. She knew it would be at least another hour at least before it was done so she went out to the dining room and started setting it up. She could see everyone out of the corner of her eye but ignored them until she saw Stefan come into the room to help her set up. She felt a little nervous around him since he had seen her kill the hunter; she had always made sure neither him nor Damon ever saw her make a kill. He seemed to understand though because he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to give her a gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile in return as she placed the last plate down.

 _"Are you really alright Care?"_ Stefan asked quietly.

 _"Yeah Stef… I'm more worried about you. You're not exactly squeamish when it comes to that sort of stuff…"_ She replied as she grabbed the silverware and started placing them.

 _"I think it was more shock than anything… but I understand why you didn't ever want us to see that; you thought it would change how we saw you."_ He said knowingly.

 _"Doesn't it?"_ She asked sadly as she stopped to look at him. _"All you've seen is what I've chosen to show you… and the part of me you saw today; that isn't going to go away."_

 _"What about all the times you came to me or Damon and told us that you didn't see us any different or think any less of us when we were creating bloodbaths? You were there for us… not because you had to be, but because you wanted to be; and you reminded us of who we were."_ He replied and she put down the last of the silverware before walking over closer to him.

 _"Now when did you get so intuitive?"_ She asked jokingly since it usually WAS Stefan that could figure out she was feeling down about something.

 _"When my normally bubbly and neurotic aunt becomes the broody one I don't have to think too long to figure it out."_ He answered with a smile and she smiled back before pulling him into a hug. When she pulled back she messed with his hair with a smirk.

 _"And that's why you're my favorite."_ She whispered but Damon still heard her and he approached the dining room.

 _"Yes you're both broody… now how much longer do I have to play nice?"_ Damon spoke and gestured behind him towards the Mikaelsons.

 _"How about the rest of eternity?"_ Caroline replied sarcastically. _"Seriously Damon… it's not that hard."_

 _"They've been after Elena…"_ Damon started but Caroline cut him off.

 _"And now they won't be because she's a vampire… her blood is no longer an issue."_ She pointed out.

 _"It doesn't erase the fact that Jenna and Alaric are dead because of them."_ Damon cut in and Caroline moved over to him.

 _"No it doesn't… but if everyone is going to stay in this town then from here on out there has to be some kind of truce."_

 _"And what happens when someone leaves town?"_ He asked and she could see he was already trying to figure a way out around the rules they hadn't even set yet.

 _"The truce stands… no matter where anyone is; but with everyone being here at the same time it's important to get started coming up with one."_ She answered and he huffed before she stepped back and told Stefan to go find some wine for dinner and then went to see how long the food would have before it was done; not really wanting to argue with anybody until at least after dinner. After stirring the pots she realized it would be a little while so she decided to go lay out some ground rules for dinner and get them started with thinking about a truce. So she went out to the living room and poured herself a drink from the bar. Bonnie and Rebekah came up to her and sat on either side and she could see Elena seething because her friend had come to talk to her. Suppressing her reaction she leaned back so she could see both of them; deciding it was better to discuss whatever they wanted before she spoke her mind. _"Good job today… the hunter is gone. And you Bonnie, you have your magic back."_

 _"Thanks by the way… and I hope it didn't hurt as bad as everyone says it did."_ Bonnie spoke up and Caroline took a drink before looking at the girl.

 _"Whoever releases the hunter abilities has to feel every kill that hunter ever made… I knew what I was in for; hence I said I would do it."_

 _"You said you've done it before; how many times?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline turned to look at her.

 _"More than a few… but I didn't kill all of them; not all of them were like the man today."_ She explained and poured another drink. _"He was a killer before he was a hunter… he deserved worse than he got."_

 _"Why did he keep asking what you were? He couldn't tell you were a vampire… and then you both mentioned another name…"_ Rebekah asked but Caroline cut her off.

 _"I'll explain that after dinner… all the serious conversations can wait until then or later. I know everyone wants to find out how everything connects, but establishing some kind of truce is what matters first. After that we'll cover one subject at a time."_

 _"You always prioritized like crazy… it drove me mad sometimes."_ Rebekah answered with a smile as she looked in front of her, lost in memory before turning back to her. _"But we were always close; friends and sisters. The same goes for Henrik though… he was the youngest; you were always watching over him. At the festivals you and I would dance with him the whole time so he wouldn't have to find a dance partner."_

 _"That sounds like it was fun."_ Caroline replied as she looked down at her drink. _"Although… it probably explains why I like dancing so much. When I hang out with Stefan or Damon I usually drag them out with me… or I go when I'm undercover and my friend Lissie tries to get me drunk."_ Caroline explained with a laugh.

 _"Oh good god… you didn't tell that girl you were coming here did you?"_ Damon asked in the background and Stefan cut in.

 _"Care… I cannot take her staring all the time… don't let her come here."_ Stefan begged and she laughed at the two of them.

 _"Guys… she got married."_

 _"What?!"_ Both Stefan and Damon said in shock.

 _"Yeah… it was on my voicemail. The last job I did I didn't take anyone from work with me and I was gone for months; hence I didn't answer my phone. Anyway… she and Paul got married while I was gone."_

 _"I thought that was just a casual sex thing?"_ Damon asked confused and Stefan started chanting 'thank god' as he went to his room.

 _"Well it was… but I guess after 50 years they decided to step it up."_

 _"Didn't they skip a step in there?"_

 _"A couple but it's not my business… they're not too happy that they have to quit doing field work and assignments now, but it's the rules."_

 _"You have family… you do all that."_

 _"I'm hard to kill… and since neither of you are involved in my line of work it's allowed."_ She explained and tossed her tumbler to Damon. _"Now… I'm going to set a few ground rules. There will be no fighting or killing during dinner; and if you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all. This is the first vacation I've had in years and I'm not going to spend all of it breaking up fights. After dinner we can start coming up with a truce and further rules to follow but these are what everyone will follow today; if you don't like it then there's the door."_ She said and pointed towards the door as she looked around to make sure each person understood.

 _"What happens if someone breaks your rules?"_ Damon asked cockily and Caroline glared at him.

 _"Then I will handle it and I can guarantee that they are absent for the remainder of dinner."_ She replied as she walked up to him in warning. He nodded before going and taking a seat next to a glaring Elena. She rolled her eyes before walking back and making another drink. Bonnie looked over to her as she glanced back at Elena and then turned her attention back to Caroline.

 _"How do you do that?"_

 _"Do what?"_ She asked seriously.

 _"Get Damon to shut up?"_ Bonnie replied really wanting to know.

 _"Easy… he knows I know witches… and the last time he got me angry I kind of retaliated; he couldn't get laid for a decade."_ She stated nonchalantly as she twirled the liquid in her glass and everyone looked at him as Bonnie and Rebekah laughed at him.

 _"That wasn't funny Blondie…"_

 _"I thought it was… be glad I don't do that again over my car."_ She replied with her own laugh before getting serious again. _"Seriously… you have cars of your own…"_

 _"But Smokey is a chick magnet and a total guy's car."_ Damon replied.

 _"Smokey?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline looked back at her.

 _"Yes I name my cars… Smokey is a Trans Am; like in Smokey and the Bandit."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's a movie. I liked the car so I got one and it's still my favorite; hence I'm plotting revenge if I don't get it back."_

 _"Oh come on… it's a guy's car… a muscle car should be driven by a guy."_

 _"Not the point Damon… you have your own cars; plenty of them are muscle cars so leave mine alone."_ She said as she turned back to the nephew annoying her. _"I've got to go check on dinner… it's probably at least close to done so everyone should go to the table and sit away from people that they fight with."_ She said and looked around before walking back into the kitchen. Stirring all the pots before checking them she was glad to find they were all done and pulled a dinner cart over to the stove to put the first couple pots on it. She was glad she had thought to make rolls to go with dinner and quickly mixed a salad together; pulling every salad dressing out of the refrigerator and putting it on the dinner cart. When she wheeled the cart into the dining room she saw everyone bickering over the seating arrangements and cleared her throat.

 _"Need help?"_ Stefan asked and she shook her head before crossing her arms and waiting on everyone to take a seat. She held up the salad first to see who wanted that and quickly dished out servings to those who did. When the salad was given out she placed all the dressings on the table and told Stefan to pass what was needed on to whoever asked for it. Seeing him listening she turned and got the serving bowl she had placed all the rolls in to hand to Stefan and telling him to start the line before telling everyone else to just pass it around while she was dipping out the stew. She didn't look at anyone in the face as she pushed the cart around and grabbed the soup bowls from each person; dipping out a full bowl each time and setting it in front of each person. When she was done she picked up the salad dressings and put them back on the cart before dipping out her own dinner and putting it at the place setting with an empty chair before pushing the cart over in the corner of the room in case someone wanted more.

 _"There's plenty more left in here and in the kitchen so eat as much as you want."_ She said as she took her seat and pulled her napkin out to cover her lap. _"And before anyone asks… it's not poison nor is it all from the store so try it before asking what it actually is."_ She continued before taking a bite herself and watching as Stefan rubbed his hands together before digging in. She could hear the others either saying it was good or trying to guess what it was, but she ignored most of it since she was just ready to eat and go to bed; knowing the day wouldn't be over that easy.

 _"This kind of taste like deer meat."_ Matt spoke up as he looked nervously towards Caroline.

 _"Good guess… you would be correct."_ Caroline replied with a small smile, knowing the vampires would be aware but the humans would have had to guess.

 _"What?"_ Bonnie asked around a mouthful.

 _"Deer meat; a doe to be more specific. It has less of a wild game taste than a buck so I figured it would be better for all the humans here to have something that wasn't too overpowering in taste."_ Caroline supplied as she looked to Bonnie and Jeremy spoke up.

 _"Me and Matt eat it… I've tried to get Bonnie to try it but she wouldn't."_

 _"I didn't say I didn't like it… I just thought it wouldn't taste good; but it actually does."_

 _"Well there's 2 more stock pots in the kitchen plus the freezer has the parts I didn't use; feel free to help yourselves because it really doesn't take long to get one and clean it."_ Caroline offered as she looked at everyone again before going back to her meal.

 _"Okay quick question… I know we have to wait until after dinner to have serious conversations, but me and Blondie has a long-standing bet going and I want to know."_ Damon spoke up and looked over at the Mikaelsons. _"How old was she when she became a vampire?"_

 _"17… almost 18."_ Klaus answered and Damon started laughing.

 _"Pay up Blondie…"_ He insisted as he reached his hand out and she smacked it away.

 _"Give me my car and I will."_ She said before going back to eating.

 _"Oh it's priceless… you were 17… and married on top of that."_ Damon said around laughing and she huffed before glaring at him.

 _"Damon… not now. Just eat your food."_ She scolded and he pulled himself together before going back to eating.

 _"I actually have a good question for you Caroline."_ Elijah said and Caroline glanced in his direction for him to continue. _"How come none of us could ever locate you with a locator spell?"_

 _"I've had my location blocked since the day I woke up; I'm untraceable."_

 _"Why?"_ Klaus asked and looked at her as she looked at him.

 _"Ayanna said it would be a good idea because of Mikael and Ester; even if she was dead. I mean she was able to possess Ayanna and take my memories away… she could have done something else if I was more easily found."_

 _"Fair point sweetheart."_ He returned before going back to eating. He hadn't had her cooking in a thousand years but eating it now took him back to those days; and he wondered when his mother took her memories away. What bothered him the most was that he had wanted to go back and beg her to reconsider but he hadn't; and when he and his family had left he wanted to go back again but he hadn't. He wondered if his mother had taken away her memories and it was the reason she had not found him like she had said she would; or just changed her mind and left with them. _"Where did you wake up?"_

 _"In a meadow-like clearing above the falls."_ She answered and he dropped his spoon in his bowl. _"What?"_

 _"Do you remember what you were wearing when you woke up?"_ He asked as he stared at the food in front of him.

 _"A dress like every female wore back then…"_ She started to answer but he cut her off.

 _"What color?"_

 _"Um…"_ She started but stopped to think back. _"Dark blue… and the cloak was a lighter blue."_ She answered and he sat back in his chair; he wouldn't ever forget what she had worn the last time he'd seen her. _"Why?"_

 _"I was the last one to see you… you just described what you were wearing then."_ He answered before looking back to her. _"So Mother would have had to get to you right after."_ He finished and she shrugged.

 _"I don't know… Ayanna said the spell took 3 days to get all my memories away."_ She added before looking around the table again. _"I think this falls into the category of after-dinner discussions."_ She noted and went back to eating.

 _"Aren't you the least bit curious about yourself sweetheart?"_

 _"Of course I'd like to have the first 'almost 18 years' explained; better yet I'd like to actually remember them, but I've had a thousand years to learn to be patient. There isn't a reversal spell to get my memories back… there are steps to take; steps that Ayanna couldn't tell me so she told me what she could and set me on a path to get them back. I may not know who I was then… but I know who I've become since then. And I know things that I wouldn't have known in my human days because it took centuries to find out; things that no one knows."_ She stated and looked around the table to see if anyone was going to argue against her or ask anything else. _"So if everyone can please just stick to small talk right now… we can all fill in the gaps later."_ She stressed before going back to her food; she knew she wouldn't eat all of it but she still wanted to enjoy the first dinner she had with her nephews in years. And it lasted until Stefan got curious and looked her way.

 _"Hey Care… how many vampires have you made?"_ Stefan asked and everyone looked back to her so she decided to answer.

 _"None; the same as the last time you asked me."_

 _"Why haven't you?"_

 _"That is a complicated and multiple response answer Stef. One that I'll tell you one day but not today."_ She answered and picked up her bowl to take back to the kitchen; all appetite lost. She was grateful no one followed her as she dumped out the remains of her bowl before washing it out and putting in the dish drainer. When she went back out she could see a few people getting up for seconds so she went to pour herself a drink before retaking her seat. She could hear everyone else involved in idle chit chat so she kept quiet unless she was taking someone's dishes back to the kitchen; letting them get their own drinks if they wished for them. When they were waiting on the remaining humans to finish she felt her phone buzz and looked down to see it was Lissie calling so she excused herself to the living room.

 _"Hey… no work talk; I'm with my nephews."_ She answered and looked back to the table before pouring another drink and sitting at the bar.

 _"Okay…"_

 _"Use case names or code names if it's important."_ She offered in case she needed to know something.

 _"Well I don't know how long you can take a break; maybe a few months if you're lucky."_ Lissie returned and she put her drink down and looked to see Stefan and Damon standing at the edge of the dining room eavesdropping.

 _"Why?"_ She asked as she made a shooing motion but they ignored her.

 _"The case Paul and I have been working on… well we've had a bit of luck; we found some possible locations and suspects."_

 _"Case 105763921 is a priority case… we can't let these things get made; or released if they've already been made."_ She stressed since she had been impatiently waiting on any lead they could find for that particular case.

 _"I know girl… we've already got scouting missions sent out but they haven't found anything yet."_

 _"Well keep me updated… email would probably be best since I'm likely to always have company around me while I'm here."_ She stated as she gave Stefan and Damon a look and Damon smirked in return.

 _"And how are your darling nephews?"_ She heard Lissie say and she smirked in their direction to see them back up a little and raise their hands in surrender.

 _"Pleased to hear that you got married."_ She teased as she walked towards them and they went to go back to their seats and she stood where they had been.

 _"Sorry I didn't give you any warning… we would have invited you but we just kind of eloped directly after an assignment."_

 _"As long as he's good to you I won't kill him."_ She said nonchalantly since she didn't really like the guy but it wasn't her business.

 _"Well I'm gonna go… we've got to do some more research; I just thought I'd call and check in."_

 _"You know you two are strange right? You're spending your honeymoon doing research and work; go enjoy yourselves."_ She said as she rolled her eyes and started throwing her free hand out to the side as if Lissie could see her point better if she did.

 _"We are enjoying ourselves…"_

 _"Ew… do not be mixing work with pleasure Lissie. I mean it; other people have to handle those case files when you get done with them."_ Caroline replied as she scrunched up her face; still remembering the last time she had walked in on them going at it on top of all the case files.

 _"We'll try not to… but what happens happens."_

 _"I'll talk to you later… be careful."_ She said still grossed out but worried about them as well; the case was one of the most dangerous they had worked on.

 _"We will… you too."_ She heard before she heard the click and she pulled her phone down in front of her to lock it back up.

 _"How do you tolerate that girl? She's crazy… and I know crazy."_ Damon spoke and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

 _"Well after being friends for the past 3 centuries I think it's safe to say I'm used to it; besides it gives me more patience for you."_ She said sweetly before removing the rest of the dinner dishes and letting everyone know they could go find a seat in the other room and get some drinks while she cleaned everything up. Stefan tried to help her but she smacked his hand playfully and told him to leave it to her. He waited until she was out of the dining room to try and clean up a little but she came back out with a shriek. _"STEFAN! You're messing with my O.C.D. Just go sit down and let me do this or it'll drive me crazy."_

 _"Alright… fine… I just wanted to help you."_ He returned with a playful pout; he knew she would want to clean up by herself but she had already went through a lot with the hunter and then made them all dinner.

 _"You can help me by getting everyone situated in the other room; I've got this."_ She gave in slightly at his slight pout as she gestured to the room they were in. He nodded and went out to the living room to get everyone a drink that hadn't gotten one already for themselves. She quickly went through the dishes and wiped off the table; sweeping up once she had everything put up and looking around to make sure it was perfect before going to join everyone else with her own drink. She could see everyone had dividing themselves into two groups; with the Mikaelsons on one side and everyone else on the other she chose to sit at the bar between the two in case she had to stop another fight and so she could look at everyone when they spoke. _"Okay so I think the first thing to do is come up with a truce; and for that I think each group should pick the most level-headed person from each side to speak together and come up with a sort of rough draft to discuss with everybody so alterations can be made if needed."_

 _"There isn't a level-headed Original."_ Damon said sarcastically and she raised her eyebrows.

 _"I wasn't asking Damon… I've spent centuries making sure everyone in this room was alive; you can at least appreciate the fact that I'm still doing that."_ She stated and looked at him seriously.

 _"Well it's clear that Stefan is the most level-headed on our side."_ Bonnie said and everyone looked at her but she just shrugged her shoulders. _"Plus one of the oldest… I think he'd represent all of us fairly."_ She explained further and Caroline watched as everyone but Damon and Elena agreed with Bonnie; which then led to an argument between Elena and Jeremy. While they were arguing she looked over to the Mikaelsons to see them watching with amusement so she cleared her throat and waved a hand in their direction to get their nomination. She knew it would be either Klaus or Elijah that decided to represent the siblings but she didn't know who it would be for sure; seeing them look between themselves before Elijah stood with a nod and she nodded in return before looking over at the doppelganger and Jeremy still arguing.

 _"Well at least one side could pick a person easily. Elena, do you have a problem with your boyfriend representing your group?"_ Caroline asked as she stood from her seat.

 _"My problem isn't with Stefan… it's that we don't want to have a truce; we want them gone."_ Elena replied as she gestured to the Mikaelsons.

 _"Elena… this truce is for whether or not everyone remains in the same town; with the majority of the people included being vampires, yourself included, it'll be an agreement that the fighting between the two groups stop permanently."_

 _"And which side do you belong to?"_

 _"I haven't picked sides because in all actuality there aren't sides anymore. And a little something for you to keep in mind; I was only told to protect the doppelganger line until the hybrid curse was broken… but since Stefan and Damon protect you then I do as well for them. I know you do not like the Mikaelsons whatsoever, but it would be best if you agreed to a truce because one day you will have to leave this town and I think you'd like to know they wouldn't come after you then; especially if you ever lost my nephews' protection."_ Caroline explained and looked between Elena, Damon, and Stefan before retaking her seat with another drink.

 _"And how are you so sure a truce between both groups would remain intact?"_ Elena asked as she crossed her arms at Caroline but she rolled her eyes in response.

 _"Because it would be bound in blood… and I would inflict the punishment for whoever broke it; and the torture I can give would make someone change their way of thinking."_ Caroline stated and Elena rolled her eyes that time so Caroline smirked and looked at Bonnie. _"What do you say Bonnie? Do you think now's the time to do what Ayanna said; even a brief demonstration?"_

 _"Are you going to hurt her?"_

 _"I'm not going to lay a finger on her… I wouldn't have to."_ She stated and Bonnie looked between her friend and Caroline before speaking again.

 _"Would you kill her?"_

 _"No… I wouldn't have bothered trying to get her to agree to a truce if I wanted her dead."_ She replied and Bonnie nodded while Stefan and Damon moved to stand in front of Elena. _"Now boys… I haven't even moved from my seat. She wants to know what happens if the truce was violated and I think she should."_ She said before everyone heard Elena scream as she dropped to the floor. Stefan and Damon moved to try and help her while Bonnie put a hand on Jeremy and told him she wasn't really in pain; it was an illusion. Caroline didn't keep up her demonstration past a minute but Elena kept sobbing as the brothers helped her back to her seat before looking at Caroline.

 _"What did you do to her?"_ Damon asked and Stefan looked at her with the same question in mind.

 _"Made her think she was being tortured… it isn't really that hard."_

 _"How did you do that?"_ Stefan asked and Caroline looked down for a second before looking back to them.

 _"I've been tortured countless times Stefan… all I did was make her feel a minute's worth; kind of like how vampires can influence dreams, but a little different. And once the truce is made… I expect it to be kept or I would do that for an hour; yet it would feel like years for the one I did it to."_ She explained and looked around the room so everyone could see the gravity of the situation. She could see the mixed looks of fear, surprise, and a little bit of awe but she ignored them as she poured another drink.

 _"Again… how did you do that?"_ Stefan asked and she looked at him sadly.

 _"Can't you see?"_ She asked and he stepped closer as she changed her face to let them see her vampire features; except instead of seeing black eyes they had a silver glow in them. When she made sure each person saw her she changed her face back and looked back to Stefan. _"I'm not just a vampire."_ She hinted further and he stepped even closer, but Bonnie spoke up.

 _"She's a different kind of hybrid… a witch and a vampire."_ Bonnie explained as she stepped forward to explain what she had found out earlier. _"It's how she's protected everyone all this time and it's the only reason we got rid of the hunter earlier; it wasn't just my magic doing the spell."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"That's not possible…"_ Rebekah whispered as she stood to walk towards Caroline. _"When we were turned we lost our magic… you were with us for over a week once we became vampires and you didn't have magic then…"_

 _"I probably didn't even try to use it. And did anyone see my eyes after being turned?"_ She asked the Mikaelsons to see them all try to think back but they each shook their head no in response. _"Being a vampire usually does take away magic… but not in my case. My magic couldn't be bound by doppelganger blood because of my heritage."_ She stated as she looked at the Mikaelsons again. _"My mother's strong witch bloodline mixed with my father's bloodline that has its own hidden attributes made it possible to block having my powers bound as a vampire; even with doppelganger blood."_ She informed everyone and saw everyone sit down that had been standing and everyone already sitting leaned back with the news.

 _"That's why the hunter asked what you were…"_ Rebekah mused out loud as she looked back to the other blonde in the room and Caroline nodded.

 _"The hunters were created by a witch… and me being a witch hides my vampire side from hunters unless I confront them or let them know."_ She replied before looking down. _"And before anyone asks why I'm just now telling everyone it's because I had to keep it hidden until all the right people were dead and no longer a threat."_ She explained as she looked towards her nephews to see them processing what they had just learned. _"And all of that isn't even the half of it. I may not remember my family but I still found out information about them. The day I woke up I found out that my father had several affairs going and all but one were killed before I got there; the one survivor belonged to a family that was new to the village and my father had taken advantage of her. She died several months later in childbirth and I placed the child with a family that could provide for her and love her as their own. She grew up, got married, and had children of her own; carrying on all the way past the two of you until the line ended a couple months ago."_ She spoke as she gestured towards Stefan and Damon before pouring herself another drink and standing to walk over to them because the next part would be hard for them to understand.

 _"What happened?"_ Damon asked and she looked at him before nodding.

 _"Since you two are literally the only ones left in our family line I can tell you. It's a long story so bear with me."_

 _"Why do I have the feeling we aren't going to like hearing this?"_ Stefan asked and she looked at him seriously.

 _"Because you're not; especially you Stefan."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because the Petrova line isn't the only doppelganger line there is… there's a male doppelganger line too; it can't be used for hybrids or anything but it does tell its own story."_

 _"I'm a doppelganger?"_ Stefan asked and she nodded but before she could speak he continued. _"How is that possible?"_

 _"That is part of the story. 2000 years ago there was a man who fell in love with a girl that was the hand maiden of a witch that he courted to get closer to the girl he was in love with. He tricked the witch into making the immortality spell saying he wanted to be with her forever; but he really wanted it to use with the hand maiden. When the witch found out she was furious of course and killed the hand-maiden; after curing her of course and she became a normal human again. The man would not be a normal human if he took the cure and his death would result in going to the other side; where his beloved would not be. So he was desiccated and put in a cave where no one would find him; with the cure to being an immortal with him."_

 _"Silas."_ Kol spoke up and she turned to look at him with a nod. _"Silas is your ancestor?"_

 _"Silas had a sister and I'm descended from her on my father's side; the same side that Damon and Stefan descended from."_ She stated and turned back to look at her nephews. _"Flash forward to a few years ago when I noticed one of our human family members look just like Stefan. I had already found all of our family history out but I wasn't 100% positive it was fact until I saw the human male doppelganger. I knew the only person that could kill Silas had to be a blood relative or descendant that was a witch; and since I'm the only one in the entire family line I knew I had to be the one that put him down for good. Immortal or not he was powerful… with the ability to read your thoughts or influence anyone's mind; and more than one at a time. Being a witch, a vampire, and a descendant of his evened the playing field a little, but if he had been able to get to full strength before I killed him he wouldn't have been stopped; and he would have torn this world apart at the seams. When I got back from that island I found out that the human male doppelganger, and last of my family's bloodline, had been in a car accident and was dead. Our family bloodline only had to continue until Silas was dead for good… and now it is."_

 _"So you don't have to protect our line anymore?"_ Stefan asked and she looked at him with a shake of her head.

 _"I don't have to but the two of you are my family… and I'd die to protect either of you."_ She said seriously before stepping away from them to go back to the bar. She caught Damon's thoughts and knew eventually that one of them would ask once they learned what she was.

 _"If you're that strong then why didn't you save Jesse? Did he mean that little to you that you didn't protect him because he wasn't on some list you was given?"_

 _"I was kept on the verge of desiccation for months Damon; almost a year."_ She said slowly as she turned to look at him as she fought against the emotions eating away at her. _"Don't you dare imply that I didn't care about him… I stayed and endured the torture because I didn't have the strength to get us both out of there. I could have gotten myself out but not both of us; so I stayed. I was blindfolded most of the time… surrounded by vampires and witches; and had they figured out what I was they would have used my blood as a weapon to make themselves stronger."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Because I can turn a witch and they would still be a witch when they became a vampire; without doppelganger blood to complete the transition."_

 _"Would you?"_

 _"The only witch I would ever consider turning would be from the Bennett line and I would have to think it was the only option to keep the line from dying."_ She answered and looked at Bonnie before looking back at Damon. _"But do you want to know how I know that it would have crossed their minds in the first place?"_

 _"You read their thoughts?"_

 _"No… it was because it was Mikael that caught us; and he would have used any means necessary to go after them."_ She stated as she pointed to the Mikaelsons before turning back to Damon. _"And if Mikael had succeeded in killing them all of their bloodlines would have died with them; including the two of you."_ She summarized as she let the full weight of her past options weigh on Damon. _"And after letting Abby know how to desiccate him so he STILL wouldn't find out what I was… you and Katherine woke him up."_

 _"Hey… we didn't know about the bloodlines until we killed Finn…"_

 _"Finn went against his siblings when he sided with Ester… that knocked him out of getting protected. Had he not sided with Ester I would have had to postpone my mission to kill the oldest immortal being on the planet to stop you all. When I said this was a very long and complicated story I wasn't exaggerating; you have no idea how much you've messed with the spirits work."_

 _"Our mother was working with the spirits to kill us all…"_ Klaus spoke up angrily with the memory of his mother tricking them into thinking she wanted to make them a family again when she really just wanted to kill them.

 _"No your mother was channeling the power of the spirits to kill you all… that's not their plan. They may not like that she created you and upset the laws of nature but everything has a balance; some way of fixing a problem without causing death. I don't know what they plan but I do know they don't want you all dead."_ She explained and he sat back against the chair again. _"The instructions Ayanna gave me came from the spirits… which is why I'm making sure that none of you continue to try and kill each other."_ She stressed and looked around the room to see most of them dropping their heads. _"If you keep going against each other you'll set off a chain of events that I won't be able to stop and everyone will suffer for it. So pull your heads out of your asses and drop the high and mighty attitudes and get this done."_ She finished in a rant as she went to take her seat back and neglect the tumbler as she just grabbed the bottle of liquor she had been drinking out of.

 _"Does anyone have a problem with me representing our side?"_ Stefan asked and Damon looked like he was going to protest but didn't. When everyone gave a nod he stood to move a table in the center of the room with two chairs and Caroline threw a notebook over on it with a pen; watching as Stefan and Elijah took a seat to begin discussing the outlines of a truce. Seeing they were actually listening to her she went to go get her tablet and iPod so she could work a little to pass the time; and music to make herself calm back down. She had to look around to find the router for the internet so she could connect her tablet to the Wi-Fi but once she found it she went back to her seat; leaving one headphone out of her ears so she could hear what everyone was discussing while she worked.

She sorted through her emails and put each individual one in the folders she had made so she could read through them in order of importance. She read over the files Lissie had sent her on their current case; they had narrowed the list of witches that could create the creatures they were hunting into 13 families and were working on narrowing it down further. Then she looked over locations and pulled up the news in the areas that had people to see if anything mysterious had been reported but there hadn't been so she mentally crossed off those locations; leaving a few remote areas that would have to be manually or magically checked. She texted Lissie to tell her what she had sorted through so she could cut the workload down; the faster they finished this job the better she would feel.

 _"I think you left everyone in shock."_ She heard Bonnie say and looked up to see the girl standing in front of her so she closed the programs on her tablet and put it in her purse.

 _"It wasn't intentional… but everything I said was a shock to learn myself over the years."_

 _"So did my mom or Grams know what you were?"_ Bonnie asked as she took a seat next to Caroline at the bar.

 _"No… like I said, they felt something different but I never told them; Ester used your family line on me once and I didn't really want to chance that happening again."_ She explained with a shrug as she fiddled with the sticker on the liquor bottle.

 _"Why chance it now then? She took your memories away when she was dead before…"_ Bonnie asked her curiously and she smiled a little before answering her.

 _"Because she can't now… killing Silas kind of increased the block I got on me. Now the only magic that can be used on me is what I allow to be used."_ She explained with a tilt of her head. _"I've not let myself rely on magic to do everything over the last 1000 years… but I have made sure I practiced for when I didn't have to hide it anymore."_

 _"You hid it to protect everyone… I can understand that."_ Bonnie said as she tried to relate to Caroline.

 _"You're still a new witch Bonnie… I know you can sense that you can trust me. You CAN trust me but I don't want you to trust me because I'm a witch and it's your witch senses telling you to. You can't trust every witch… not all witches are good; like how not all vampires are bad. You have to be careful as you go along… or I'll have to step in and make sure you're okay."_

 _"What are you getting at?"_ Bonnie asked nervously.

 _"I want to train you… to help you develop your skills. The case I'm working on right now is dangerous… even for me. If something was to happen I need to know that your line would still be alright if I couldn't be there…"_ Caroline explained and looked at the girl to tell her to think the rest of the conversation so they wouldn't be overheard; Caroline being a descendant of Silas could read Bonnie's mind and answer her without everyone else knowing what was going on.

 _"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure finding out you were made with the Originals means you'd have to be staked with a white oak stake to die…"_

 _"That's true… but what I'm hunting has the ability to transform a person from what they are to one of them; and in that case I would have to be killed so I wouldn't be a mindless killing machine so to speak."_

 _"What are you hunting?"_

 _"I can't say… my work is confidential. I'm not saying something WILL happen to me… I'm just taking precautions for everyone's safety if something did."_ Caroline stressed and Bonnie nodded as Caroline said they could speak again unless they went back into the subject of Caroline's work.

 _"So… when would we start training?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline smirked.

 _"Tomorrow if you want… or maybe the next day since I'll be here for a while."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"I don't know for sure right now… there's a lot of stuff to narrow down at work and until we have a confirmed target and target location I don't have to leave."_

 _"And what about after? Will you come back if everything goes okay?"_

 _"Yeah I don't usually leave Stefan or Damon alone for too long; they're always getting into some kind of trouble."_ Caroline replied with a chuckle as she tilted the bottle back to finish it off.

 _"Hey now… I don't think we get in trouble that often…"_ Damon spoke up and Caroline cut him off.

 _"How many times have I showed up just in time to save you from getting killed?"_ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Okay so there were a few times…"_

 _"Yeah that's what I thought."_ She cut him off again and he shut up as she turned back to Bonnie. _"Don't get me wrong… I love spending time with them, but usually I end up having to show up to get them to turn their emotions back on or keep them from getting killed; they BOTH love picking fights."_

 _"I think the expression for that is… boys will be boys…"_ Bonnie joked and they giggled a little.

 _"Yeah exactly. It doesn't really make it easier though."_ Caroline added before finding another bottle of liquor to pour them both a glass.

 _"Have you ever turned it off?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline shook her head with a short laugh before turning back to the girl.

 _"Nope… and even if I wanted to I can't; I don't have a switch."_ She stated and downed her glass.

 _"What?"_ She heard Bonnie and several others ask as they paid attention to her and Bonnie's conversation.

 _"I'm a descendant of Silas who's a vampire and a witch… the spirits thought letting me have a switch was too much of a risk to take; so I don't have one."_ She explained and looked around at all the dropped jaws before huffing and continuing. _"I've only ever wanted to block out the pain of feeling everything once, but even if I had a switch I wouldn't have turned it off then; problems don't go away just because you don't feel to care about them for a while."_ She explained and saw a couple people nod while a couple others shook their head.

 _"Good philosophy."_ Bonnie stated and she nodded as she lifted her glass before taking a drink.

 _"Okay… so I'm going to give you a few things to do before we begin training."_

 _"Like what?"_ Bonnie asked warily.

 _"It's nothing bad Bonnie… I need to know what music you like and what you normally use to motivate your magic."_ Caroline said as she started digging through her purse and pulling out multiple IPods that she had labeled by decade and variety for the girl. _"I like music so I often have a song playing in my head when I'm fighting or doing a spell… so we need to see which method is the best way to go about training you."_

 _"Well… I do like music, but most of the magic I've done has been when we needed it and I was under duress…"_

 _"Right… so you have to figure out a way to want to use your magic without duress so it comes to you naturally; as it's supposed to."_ Caroline explained as she sorted through the iPods with modern music on them as she held them up for Bonnie to choose from. When she finally made her choice Caroline had her browse through the songs so they could have an experiment.

 _"I like this one…"_ Bonnie said as she showed her one of the songs and Caroline scrunched her nose a little.

 _"Do you think you could do magic in time with the song though?"_ Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head so Caroline took the iPod back to find a song she thought would work well for Bonnie. When she saw one she liked that would be a good one she showed Bonnie and she looked at her a little confused before Caroline grabbed her hand and took her into the den away from everyone else; loading the iPod on the dock and letting the song start on repeat so Bonnie could practice. _"Now… since the song is called Firework I want you to do something flashy that would blend with the song; without starting a fire."_ Caroline explained before looking up to the ceiling and Bonnie dropped her jaw as she saw the illusion of fireworks above them before Caroline stopped it and looked at her again.

 _"That's cool…"_

 _"Yeah… so find what works for you and practice before we start training. If music doesn't work for you then you can pick something else; but I thought you'd like to try something fun first."_ Caroline explained and walked back into the living room to give Bonnie some privacy to continue. She saw Jeremy moving to go watch Bonnie so she told him to give her some time to practice without distractions and then he could go to her. When she took her seat yet again she saw Rebekah come across the room towards her and suppressed a huff; she knew the girl wanted to reconnect but she didn't remember her so it wasn't exactly something that would be easy to do.

 _"Hey."_ Rebekah said as she took a seat next to her and Caroline looked to her in return.

 _"Hey."_ Caroline replied and Rebekah looked at everyone before she spoke again.

 _"I know I'm probably aggravating you, and I'm sorry about that, but I'd like to know how you've been. When we first met I talked your ear off; I was so excited to have someone to talk to… I got a little carried away."_

 _"You're alright… it's all just a little overwhelming."_ Caroline replied as she grabbed the bottle and poured them both a drink since it looked like they would be talking for a while.

 _"It was then too… but you really haven't changed much from how you were then."_ Rebekah stated and Caroline looked at her curiously before Rebekah continued. _"You're still protective and you're still obsessed with tending to everyone before yourself; and you're still the best cook. Me and Henrik often came over to eat at your house or just to spend time with you. What you made today may be Stefan's favorite dinner, but it was ours as well. The only differences are the spices and the fact that you can't remember making it for us; but you made it a lot."_

 _"After I woke up I found myself craving a lot of different foods so I played around a little until I figured out what I was wanting. Ayanna said that I may not remember something but it wouldn't stop my body's reaction. I could go to certain places or eat certain foods and I would get the sense of déjà vu; Ayanna just couldn't tell me the memory that went along with everything."_

 _"Did you ever get that feeling about all of us?"_ Rebekah asked as she looked to her siblings and Caroline twisted her mouth as she thought about how to explain what it had been like.

 _"I had a sense of familiarity when I first started watching over all of you… so I theorized that I had to know all of you SOME time during my human days; I just didn't know how. Then over time I realized that I had to be turned with you all because I couldn't die like other vampires; and it had been your mother that took my memories away. Then I heard the stories you all would tell… but without hearing anything about myself I couldn't put any more pieces of the puzzle together."_

 _"We didn't want to risk something happening to you so we changed the stories a little."_ Rebekah explained as she glanced towards Klaus but Caroline kept her eyes locked away from her line of sight; she didn't really want to know if her new theory was right or not yet.

 _"Well… when the truce is finished we can discuss the real story. But right now it can wait…"_

 _"I guess it was a bit of a shock… to find out you didn't JUST know us."_

 _"Oh you can say that again… I'm still processing that little bomb. So I guess my name isn't actually Forbes?"_ Caroline asked as she raised her head to look at the other blonde.

 _"Well… it was before you were married, but you became a Mikaelson a little over 8 months before we were turned."_ Rebekah replied and Caroline looked off in thought; trying to figure out how that had even come about. She was about to ask about the details regarding why she had gotten married but the doppelganger came over and sat on the other side of her.

 _"I'm not so sure she DOESN'T have her memories… she's one of you and she seems pretty insistent to take over bossing everyone around…"_ Elena started but Caroline cut her off as her patience snapped and she grabbed Elena by the head she pushed her first memories into the girl's head.

 ** _Caroline Flashback…_**

She woke up looking around her confused. There was a woman calling a name over her with a concerned look and she sat up; quickly moving backwards not knowing who or where she was. The woman that had been looking at her told her to remain calm and she nodded in return. The woman said her name was Ayanna and that she was a witch that knew her; telling her that Caroline was her name. Then Ayanna asked her if she could remember anything at all and Caroline strained to pull up even the smallest memory but couldn't and quickly began to panic. She felt her face change and reached her hands up to feel the veins under her eyes raise up and she could hear Ayanna's heartbeat. She looked at her strangely and Ayanna told her that she needed to feed; that she was a vampire and to find an animal before she would explain what she could to her.

Caroline had fed from several animals, pulling back before she killed them, before returning to the woman and noticed her body felt better. Ayanna explained that she would have to remain in control of her hunger or she could kill someone; preferring her to drink from animals but as long as she didn't kill a human during feeding it would not matter. She told her how to compel someone because it would come in handy later when she was on her own. Then she told her she would only help her for 2 reasons; the first being she wanted Caroline to help protect her family line and the second was that she had been possessed to take away Caroline's memories.

Caroline was so confused as to what had happened and tried to ask questions, but Ayanna explained that the witch that had possessed her had bound her from explaining everything; she couldn't tell her certain details about her past nor could she tell her how to reverse the spell. After she cleaned herself up from feeding on the animals in the forest Ayanna led her to a village and asked her if anything looked familiar. She looked around at the devastation that had befallen the village and shook her head, leading her to being brought to an area where there were graves before Ayanna asked again. She replied that she felt a small feeling in her gut that was like she knew, but she couldn't name anything specific. The older woman told her that she knew who was buried there before taking them over to a couple horses and telling her to mount.

The rode for a little while until they came upon another village and Ayanna told her it was where she had been born and showed her the hut she had lived in. The smaller village had been nearly as destroyed as the other one and she saw some people looking at her strangely. When a woman approached them holding her stomach said she needed to talk to her and Ayanna led the woman away to speak while Caroline went inside the hut Ayanna had pointed to. She barely felt anything from the objects lying around the little hut, but she saw a few papers with names on them. When she saw the name Caroline she looked beside it to see the name Forbes and ran back outside to Ayanna. She asked if her name had been Forbes and Ayanna replied that she was indeed born a Forbes.

The woman that had been talking to Ayanna was looking at her worriedly and Ayanna introduced her. It turned out the woman was only 19 and her father had been having multiple affairs; and she was scared she would die like the others had died 3 days before. Caroline then asked how old she herself was and the girl said she didn't know for sure but it was either 17 or 18. Ayanna then told her that she needed to protect the woman because she was carrying a half-sibling of hers inside her womb and it hadn't been by choice. So they took the young woman with them back to the bigger village to stay with them until the child was born; she did not want to keep the child. While there Ayanna showed her how to do magic saying she had been a powerful witch before she had become a vampire; and she still felt magic in her.

Over the next month she practiced until she didn't need to chant to get magic to do her will. Then Ayanna conjured up images of people that she would need to protect in the future and how to do it without being seen. She felt like she knew them but Ayanna couldn't tell her anything so she didn't ask. Then Ayanna pulled up 2 more images of an older man and woman to tell her that the man was dangerous and he was who she would protect the others from but she couldn't reveal herself, her magic, or kill the man. She said the woman was the one that had possessed her and taken her memories from her; another witch that could one day come back from the dead with the potential to make hunters that could kill vampires. She would have to stay hidden and not let the woman named Ester know where she was; as well as keep her magic hidden from everyone but Ayanna. There were so many things and people to watch out for she knew it would be important to stay hidden.

Another month later she had copied down every spell from the grimoires Ayanna had, as well as a few Ayanna knew in her head, before Ayanna told her she would need to find a family for the baby girl the woman named Serena was carrying because Serena would not survive the birth; suggesting they travel to the old world by sea. With the news of her impending death, Serena wanted to say goodbye to her family; and once she had Caroline compelled them to forget she had ever existed. When the baby was with a family Caroline would travel where she was needed to ensure the Mikaelson siblings, her half-sister's bloodline, and Ayanna's bloodline survived.

During the sea voyage Caroline and Serena grew close and they had come to an agreement on how to find a family for the baby. They would look for a family that could not have children but had the financial ability to support a child. It took several months to reach the old world and they traveled south to a warmer climate area; finding the perfect candidate for a surrogate family with less than a month before the baby would come. They were an older married couple that had lost several children before they had been born and the woman could not bear anymore; they were also landowners that had made much money over the past decade. So they had asked what the couple thought about it all and they agreed; yet Caroline compelled them to believe the child was really theirs to cover their tracks.

She had hated having to compel the couple; she hated even more when she had to bury Serena the day her half-sister was born. She had set up the compulsion on anyone that would know the child wasn't the couple's so no one would question her birth. Before she had left to bury Serena she had asked what they had named the baby girl that she couldn't bring herself to hold; she felt like she couldn't breathe and left as soon as she learned the little girl would be named Suzanna Salvatore. She cast plenty of spells to protect the family, as well as alarm her for potential danger like she had Ayanna, before leaving to look for the Mikaelson siblings.

She had found them in the north but had remained invisible to them; watching them from a distance. She waited until they were asleep to cast the same spells on them that she had Ayanna's family and Suzanna's before she left them there. She didn't stay in one place more than a day as she started searching for dark forces Ayanna had told her she would encounter. She encountered vengeful spirits, creatures summoned by witches, werewolves, and a number of vile humans that had to be dealt with. She would end them quickly, always making sure she wasn't seen and then she wove move on to the next danger. But she learned quickly that she was alone; and at first it didn't bother her but after a while it started getting to her and she longed for company.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

Caroline released Elena and let the girl stumble back as she grabbed her head before looking up at her. She saw that Stefan had stopped discussing the treaty with Elijah and she gestured for him to continue and held a hand up at Damon to let him know she hadn't hurt her and she was finished. When Elena pulled her hands away she stood back up straight before going to sit beside her again.

 _"Okay… so you don't remember who you were. But that doesn't mean you haven't figured everything out; it's been a thousand years."_

 _"I haven't figured everything out yet… I couldn't tell you anything that happened during the memories I don't have. And I may have found enough information to figure out my family heritage, but I couldn't tell you anything about them personally; not even what they looked like or how they were as parents."_ Caroline explained as she hoped the girl would leave her alone so she wouldn't lose her patience again.

 _"Your father was an ass, but you loved your mother and she loved you in return."_ Rebekah spoke up as she looked at Caroline and she turned to look at her in return.

 _"I figured my father wasn't the best since he had several affairs on my mother…"_

 _"It's more than that… he was awful towards you; he was a lot like my father in that regard, but worse I think."_ Rebekah explained and Caroline settled back against the bar on the stool. She was about to speak up again, but Stefan and Elijah stood to say they had finished with the first outline of a truce so she walked over to take a look at it. After approving she told them to discuss it with everyone else to see if anyone wanted to add or take away anything; knowing that someone would of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline felt her frustration peak when Stefan and Elijah had redone the conditions several times and neither side had agreed; mainly because Klaus refused to make his hybrids leave and Elena kept insisting that none of the Originals stay in town. Eventually she snapped again and had Klaus and Elena go to the center of the room with Stefan and Elijah.

 _"You two hate each other; it's obvious. I don't really care about your differences at the moment; nor do I care that you both refuge to budge on your conditions. The fact of the matter is it's holding everyone else up and this needs to be finished. Elena… you can't have a condition that makes them leave town just because you're here. Klaus… your hybrids are a danger to any normal vampire so unless you would be willing to heal any regular vampire in the case of a bite you can't expect that they would want them to stay. Now I understand that 1 of your hybrids is from here and it should not be expected that he leave his home because of this truce, but the others have homes of their own I'm sure they'd like to go back to; so find a compromise when it comes to the hybrids."_

 _"I don't want them here…"_ Elena started but Caroline cut her off.

 _"If they don't bother you then it doesn't matter. With your blood being useless for any of them you don't really have anything further to worry about from them."_

 _"Klaus killed Jenna and me, my birth father gave his life to bring me back, Ester made Alaric go crazy and made him a hunter, then Rebekah killed me to kill Alaric and because she hated me, Kol attacked Matt, and Elijah kept breaking his word to side with the rest of them…"_

 _"I'm not condoning them for their actions. I'm making sure that all the chaos stops; whether everyone is here or somewhere else in the world. I know you're used to getting your way because you have everyone scrambling to do as you wish but you won't always get your way; it's time to face facts on that one. And if I really wanted to be a bitch I'd add in to the truce that you stop playing your little games with my nephews because I'm getting sick and tired of you coming in between them. Now I've stayed out of it because it's their life to choose who they want to be with, but I don't take lightly to either of them being treated that way."_ Caroline finished her rant as she towered over the girl and Elena backed down.

 _"Fine… they can stay but they are to leave us alone…"_

 _"I don't really think they'd want anything to do with you, but everyone has a choice to who they wish to speak to. If one of the others wishes to associate with the 'other side' then it's their choice."_ Caroline explained using air quotes and looked around to see everyone agree with a nod, so Stefan wrote down that compromise as a rule. _"Now… the matter of the hybrids…"_

 _"How about it be their choice whether to stay or go? You are saying that everyone should have a choice sweetheart."_ Klaus asked as he imitated her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 _"Because I have the feeling you'd want them dead or out of town if you knew what they were up to."_ She countered and he lost his smirk.

 _"What would you know about my hybrids?"_

 _"Only that there's a plot against you that's being set up and that you can't kill them here or in a group. One of the things about this treaty is that it keeps the people in this room safe… but anyone else that would plot against any of you falls under my jurisdiction to correct. They don't even realize they're being set up… that's the part that's keeping them alive right now."_

 _"What do you know?"_

 _"I know a lot, but I am not going to discuss this at the moment. There's someone that's been acting like they're helping them, but they're not; they're setting them up to die and setting you up to kill them. Neither will happen if you let me handle it the way it needs to be handled; I'm going to let the person play their plan out a little longer and then I'll expose them and punish accordingly."_

 _"So in regards to the truce…"_

 _"The hybrids need to be left out of the equation except for where they are to be located. I would suggest sending them all away to live their lives but I doubt you'll do that…"_

 _"You assume correctly sweetheart…"_

 _"So in the meantime while I wait for the opportune time to reveal the plot against you they need to be kept away from everyone else; and you would have to agree to do that."_ She stated and everyone looked to her in question but she kept her eyes on the hybrid in front of her.

 _"I'll agree to keep them with Lockwood… he's the hybrid I made that's from here…"_

 _"I know who everyone in this town is, and where they're at… it'll work; and everything will continue to play out with them. Now I need you to agree to leave them up to me when you find out what's going on… you can't start questioning them and the lead will disappear and everything will become a mess."_

 _"Very well… but if I wish to kill them you won't stop me."_

 _"No but I would stop you from killing them in a group slaughter or inside Mystic Falls."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"That's part of the trick that's being used on them. I just killed Silas before I came here and someone is trying to set up massacres to fuel a certain area to use for him; yet they don't know he's dead. But… if that person managed to create the massacres the area would become a hot spot that could be used to bring more trouble to everyone here and in this town."_

 _"Ooh I know what you're talking about…"_ Kol said as he stood and walked over to them. _"It's Expression… they could bring back the dead… including Mikael, Ester, and Silas; not a good idea."_

 _"Right so now that everyone knows why we shouldn't let it happen please stop fighting and get this truce done. You have no idea the damage that would be caused if anyone actually managed to make that happen. I've already eliminated the ones that could do it, but there's still a few stragglers to get rid of that would actually try to make it happen; a couple of which are in town and I will be dealing with when the time comes."_ Caroline stressed and Elijah looked at Klaus to see him nod before writing out the rule. When they were finished with the draft Caroline asked everyone is they were in agreement; to which they all nodded and she had them each come forward to bind it with blood.

 _"This isn't going to bind everyone together is it?"_ Stefan asked as she called Bonnie back into the room to make sure she agreed and would be present to give blood.

 _"No it just binds the agreement… none of you will be linked together; I'm not Ester."_ She stated and Bonnie told her she agreed with the terms so she set out to get everyone's blood so they could sign their names with it. Once everyone signed their name she bit into her wrist to pour over the paper as everyone watched all the rules soak her blood into them and her name appeared below all their names to show she would be enforcing the rules and incorporating punishments if broken. Then she lit a match and put it down on the paper to show everyone that the truce couldn't be destroyed since it didn't catch fire and the match hovered over the paper. _"It's done… finally."_ She stated and picked the paper up to place inside one of her grimoires before getting another drink.

 _"So, what now?"_ Stefan asked as he looked around the room before settling on Caroline and joined her for a drink.

 _"Well… it's getting late… and after the day we've all had I think it would be alright if everyone wanted to take a break and pick up tomorrow on the rest of the discussions."_ Caroline said as she looked around, but seeing everyone shift she knew none of them really wanted to stop until everything was on the table. _"Or we can keep at this until everyone is caught up."_ She added and the Mikaelsons exchanged glances before looking at her. Seeing where the conversation would pick up she nodded and stood from her seat. _"Alright then… I guess I'll show everyone my first memory and you all can tell me what happened before that so we don't miss anything."_

 _"I think that would work."_ Rebekah said as she looked around the room. _"Everyone needs to hear what really happened; maybe not all the details, but at least a more accurate version than what they've heard."_

 _"Alright."_ Caroline said and stood to show them all what she had already showed Elena, but instead of putting it in their heads she made everyone look to the wall and she replayed everything like they were watching television as she let them feel what she felt. When she was done she could see Rebekah crying silently and the brothers kept glancing at each other before they all turned to Klaus so he could tell everyone the story.

 _"I guess I should start at the beginning."_ Klaus started and looked at Caroline, but Damon interrupted.

 _"I just want to say I'm not calling anybody Uncle…"_

 _"Shut up Damon."_ Stefan cut in before a fight could start and Caroline nodded to him in appreciation.

 _"Okay so all of you know that Elijah and I were both courting Tatia at the same time."_ He began and looked around the room to see everyone nod before he continued. _"That part is true; we were. What we left out was that while we were courting her our father came and told the family that our village would be joining with Caroline's. Her father was the village leader of the other village; just like Mikael was our village's leader. When she became ready to be married her father and Mikael agreed to marry her to one of us, and left it up to Mikael to choose which one of us she married. Finn was already betrothed to marry and Elijah proposed to Tatia when he learned of the agreement between Father and William; leaving Kol and me as the option. Our father then told us he would give his decision after dinner that night, but seeing that he hated me and thought it would be a good punishment to be married off to a complete stranger, he chose me."_

 _"I definitely won't be calling you Uncle."_ Damon interrupted again and Caroline rolled her eyes at her nephew.

 _"So… what you're saying is that it was an arranged marriage?"_ Stefan asked and Caroline looked at him.

 _"Speak my mind Stefan… beat me to it."_ She teased and he laughed before they both looked back to Klaus so he could continue.

 _"It started out an arranged marriage; yes. I had two weeks to make a home for us and then we had to be married. During that time I still carried on with Tatia of course, but no one knew about that until later. When the hut was finished we went to Caroline's village to pick her up and bring her back to ours to have the wedding. William, her father, was more than an ass; beating on Caroline and her mother over the smallest things. We were used to violence from our father, but he never struck at Rebekah; whereas Caroline's father beat her and Elizabeth like they were men."_

 _"And that's what we're descended from?"_ Damon asked with a scoff. _"No wonder our father was like that… it ran in his blood."_ He continued as he flung his glass into the fireplace. _"Continue."_

 _"When we went to leave we didn't realize our wagon had picked up a traveler and Caroline stopped Henrik from getting onto it; it was the first time she saved his life. Moving on… Rebekah jabbered Caroline's ear off the whole way back home. Then my mother later pulled me aside to inform me of a few things regarding Caroline that I won't mention in front of anyone else. Not to mention Mikael and Ester both warned me about keeping up my dalliances with Tatia; if I were caught then they would kill Tatia. So before the wedding I made sure we didn't get caught and that she wouldn't become with child from our expeditions. I told Caroline before we were married that I already had someone I had feelings for so she wouldn't expect anything from me; to which she already expected because we were strangers to each other. We were married the next day and we had a week where we had to stay inside our hut; our meals were brought to us so normal tasks did not cut into our duties towards each other."_

 _"Can we skip this part?"_ Caroline asked and he smirked a little before answering her.

 _"I'm not going into details sweetheart… but there are a couple important parts you need to know."_ He answered and she huffed before nodding. _"My family, along with Tatia, would bring the meals. Well… Caroline figured out pretty soon that it was Tatia I had been referring to, but it didn't really matter much since we had already discussed that. A couple days later I told Tatia that I couldn't and wouldn't keep going on with her; it was hurting my brother and myself, and I knew that Caroline and I could actually have a good chance at making the marriage work if I was fair to her."_

 _"After a couple days?"_ Damon asked incredulously and Klaus nodded. _"And how did you come to that conclusion?"_

 _"She was a good person… and I had already decided that I wasn't going to take being married to her out on her; that I wasn't her father or Mikael. Neither of us had been given a choice and Mikael had also threatened Caroline so I knew it was best to try for both of us."_

 _"What do you mean he threatened Caroline?"_ Rebekah asked as her head whipped around to look at her brother.

 _"He said that it was our duty to have children and if I wasn't man enough to get her pregnant he would make sure she got pregnant with a Mikaelson himself."_ He stated and looked to Caroline. He saw her put up a finger before she went behind the bar and everyone heard wood moving around before she came out with a few mason jars before pouring a tall glass full.

 _"You mean to tell me you stashed the shine right under my nose?"_ Damon asked and she nodded before tossing him one of the jars and continued to chug down her glass so she could refill it.

 _"Did I ever know about that?"_ Caroline asked and Klaus nodded before she chugged some more. _"Okay… carry on."_

 _"Well we got to know each other over the next couple months; you, Bekah, and Henrik became inseparable. You ended up saving Henrik's life again and put your own life in danger in the process…"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Long story short; you couldn't swim and you ended up nearly getting drowned to make sure he was okay."_

 _"Alright…"_ She said slowly as she tried to figure out how that went about but Klaus continued talking so she focused on what he was saying.

 _"Well… two months into our marriage Tatia tricked me into believing you had several affairs going on behind my back and I did something stupid; I slept with her. When I got home I was still angry and Caroline had found out for sure that she was pregnant that day…"_

 _"What?!"_ Caroline shrieked but he held up a finger. _"Don't you hold up a finger at me! What the hell?"_

 _"I'll explain it all… just give me a minute."_

 _"No… we had a kid?"_ She asked as she stood up but paused when she saw all the Mikaelsons' faces. _"What happened?"_ She asked and everyone looked to Klaus.

 _"There's a lot to tell between that day and the last I saw of you…"_

 _"Then get to explaining it…"_ She pressed as she retook her seat.

 _"Fine… the day you found out you were pregnant I hurt you and you nearly lost the baby. You didn't though…"_ He explained when she went to stand again and she stayed still in wait. _"My mother mixed up a truth potion and I found out that you hadn't done anything you were accused of; Tatia had lied and I got tricked into believing it. You had to stay in bed for a couple weeks so you wouldn't lose the baby and I slept at the kitchen table because you didn't want me anywhere near you…"_

 _"Well that part makes sense…"_ Caroline grumbled and took a few more swallows as she glared in his direction.

 _"When you could get up and about again you moved all your things into another room. I ended up following you around for months without you knowing about it so I could make sure you were alright."_

 _"Why would you care? You just said you hurt her…"_ Damon asked as he stood and waved a hand in her direction.

 _"Because I did care about her… I just didn't know how much until that day. So in wanting to make sure she was alright and abiding by her wishes to leave her alone I watched her without her knowing about it; for months. When she was 6 months pregnant there was a festival. It wasn't long after she went home and I got drunk."_

 _"Did you fuck around on her again?"_ Damon asked sarcastically and Klaus shook his head.

 _"I had been checking on Caroline nightly to make sure she was alright before I would go to bed; and I had been trying to feel the baby move because I hadn't yet. Well… even drunk I went to check on her; and she caught me. Months of pent up emotions and distance led to me blurting out what I felt for her. One thing led to another; I don't think I need to say what happened next. We talked the next morning and came to an agreement to take things slow because we both felt the same way for each other; we just didn't know what would happen if we tried to work things out. And things got better again… I mean Tatia kept trying to interfere but she never did make it obvious."_

 _"What happened exactly with her if she wasn't being obvious?"_ Stefan asked as he glanced towards Caroline to see her lost in thought; likely trying to figure out what happened to her child.

 _"She treated Henrik poorly; saying he was a worthless little boy and that he wouldn't ever be a man. It was that treatment that led him to asking to see the wolves, but the only ones that knew about it was Caroline and Rebekah; they thought they had comforted him enough he wouldn't try to prove himself. I took him out to see the wolves turn back into men, but we came out of hiding too early and one of the wolves caught us off guard. That was the day Caroline's magic awakened… she knew we were in danger and came to stop it all. She was strong… but a new witch that was already weakened from a difficult pregnancy; you all can understand that her magic didn't hold. She got bit on the shoulder when the wolf knocked her down to get to Henrik. We didn't know it at first, but Caroline and I were never in danger from the wolf; me being a wolf myself and her carrying a wolf kept us from being the target. She managed to get the wolf to go away when it was shifting back to its human form, and then she had me get Henrik back to the village; he was still alive then."_

 _"So you left her there?"_ Damon asked angrily and looked over to see Caroline covering her mouth as she started to rock on her stool. _"You left your pregnant wife behind to get your brother back?"_

 _"I wasn't the one that came up with the idea; but yeah… I did. My brothers had to go get her because Mikael had already started beating me to within an inch of my life or I would have gone back for her myself. Henrik was dead by the time they got her back and she was in labor. Mother, Ayanna, and Rebekah had to work together to keep her alive and try to stop the labor; but once her water broke it couldn't be stopped. She was barely 8 months pregnant during the time where we didn't have hospitals that could work with a premature baby. So we had to watch our son die and there was nothing we could do to stop it. And if that wasn't enough they had to sedate her to save her life; or she wouldn't have survived because her magic went on the fritz because of her emotions."_

 _"You had 4 witches… how come you couldn't save a baby?"_ Stefan asked as Caroline flashed out of the house; no one daring to follow her.

 _"Because he wasn't developed enough to save. Caroline had his pain transferred to her so what time he was alive wouldn't be spent in pain. Now can you see why I have no care for doppelgangers; why I enjoy torturing them?"_ Klaus answered as he downed his drink and looked at all of them. _"Do you see why Caroline was never included in our stories? At our son's funeral her father killed her mother, and then Mikael executed him in front of the entire village. Later that week we were made into vampires after our mother slit Tatia's throat; which I was never so glad for someone to be dead. I made a kill, my mother put a curse on me, I killed my mother and told everyone it was Mikael, I went to Caroline and we got in a fight because I called myself a monster and she said that if I was one then our son was one too; long story short I didn't want to lose anyone else. So when I told her we had to leave… she wanted to stay; in her grief she wanted to die and we had already burned the tree. She said she would find us when she could get through the day without wanting her life to end so I let her go; because it's what SHE wanted. I left in her in the clearing she woke up in… and I told her we would wait until dawn to leave in case she changed her mind. If I knew she wouldn't even remember it I would have gone back and had her leave with us… but because I was giving her what she wanted I didn't go back."_

 _"Then she'd be like the rest of you."_ Damon stated and looked to the Mikaelsons. _"What exactly do you think is going to happen with her if she remembers everything? Do you think she's just gonna fall back into your arms?"_

 _"No I don't expect anything from her. But it IS her past… and she DOES need to remember it."_

 _"It sounds like something she's better off not remembering…"_ Damon started but Stefan cut him off.

 _"It's her choice Damon… she may want to remember everyone she lost back then; but it isn't our place to make that decision for her."_

 _"I'm going to let her see my memories from back then until she can find the way to get her own back."_ Klaus inserted in the brothers' argument. _"If she comes back that is… and she wants me to of course."_ Klaus continued as everyone else started gathering their things to leave except the Mikaelsons.

 _"How do we even know you aren't lying about everything? You lied to us before several times… so how is this any different?"_ Damon pressed and Klaus growled at him as his eyes flashed gold, but Elijah stepped in.

 _"Niklaus please keep yourself from acting on this… they are only trying to look out for Caroline's welfare."_

 _"Which is why they aren't dead Elijah… but the fact remains that she is still my wife; and it's my responsibility to help her…"_

 _"You said she left you… she isn't your wife anymore."_ Damon added with a smirk. _"She's our aunt… so I think we have more say in this than you do. Not to mention… you've spent the last thousand years with memories fucking around on her; she's not at fault for her little adventures since she didn't remember being married."_

 _"Yeah I did sleep around… and not one of them meant a damn thing in the world; just something to pass the time. But I'll let you in on a little secret… I didn't start until after a couple centuries passed; and I looked for Caroline constantly even after I did."_ Klaus stated as he circled the elder Salvatore and then the other so they could understand his warning clearly. _"Not knowing she didn't remember I eventually came to the conclusion that she was either dead or did not want to come back… and now I know that things could have turned out differently."_

 _"She's seen what you've done for a thousand years… she wouldn't ever even consider letting you in her life…"_ Damon argued but Klaus cut him off again.

 _"You see mate… it's not really up to you what she does. I don't doubt she finds all the things I've done unsavory but my family and I are the best bet to getting her memories back; and the Caroline I know would want to remember family."_ Klaus spoke as the wheels in his head started turning and Stefan and Damon exchanged glances before Stefan pulled his phone out to call Caroline; but her phone rang from her purse and he hung up. Elena came up to him as Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie began walking outside to leave.

 _"I guess Klaus has found a new obsession… and isn't it funny that she'd be powerful and a way to control the both of you."_ Elena stated and looked between the brothers.

 _"Believe it or not Elena… I wouldn't make her go against her family; nor would I use her for my own gain."_ Klaus said sincerely as he looked towards the brothers towards the end of his statement but the doppelganger scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 _"Well I DON'T believe you for a second."_ She replied with a scowl before telling the brothers bye and leaving. Kol and Elijah excused themselves since they knew Klaus and Rebekah would want to wait on Caroline to return before they went home. Everyone remaining poured themselves drinks before taking seats in a circle so they could keep talking while they waited.

 _"How long do you think she'll be gone?"_ Rebekah asked and Stefan breathed in while he shrugged his shoulders while Damon knocked back his drink before answering.

 _"It's hard to tell… she disappears a lot when she's stressed."_ He explained and Stefan nodded before adding his input.

 _"Finding out that she had a child that died the day it was born… if her stuff wasn't here I wouldn't look for her to come back for months; years even. But since she didn't take anything with her it could be any time or hours from now."_

 _"Who was Jesse?"_ Rebekah asked and Klaus looked over to his sister with a growl.

 _"He was someone she saved from a vampire attack… then he lived with her; he had been homeless but since Caroline thought he deserved better she quickly changed that. She took him home and offered to get him set up or he could travel with her; he chose to stay with her. So over time they got closer until they were together… he was human but she loved him anyway; just like how she was a vampire but he loved her regardless. He died in the 20s and she spent the next couple decades MIA until she showed up again in the 60s; but she wasn't the same. She took his death pretty hard… it made her cut herself off from others more than she had before."_

 _"She loved him."_ Rebekah stated and the brothers nodded. _"Why didn't she turn him?"_

 _"I think she was going to but then he got killed; she never really told us much about him. Stefan and I were going through round after round of being emotionless and she didn't want to risk us killing him; so she kept him away."_ Damon explained but Stefan shook his head slightly before commenting.

 _"He wanted her to turn him… but she didn't want to take away the chance of having a human life from him. Plus she'd been in relationships before that and they ended up falling apart, and I think she didn't want to risk turning him and then them ending; she thought he'd regret having her turn him if they broke up."_ Stefan theorized since neither of them really knew the exact reasoning behind her choices with Jesse. _"What was the baby's name?"_ Stefan asked out of curiosity.

 _"We decided on Niklaus Henrik Mikaelson; her choice."_ Klaus answered in a clipped tone since he didn't really want to discuss it with them.

 _"Do you know who killed her father's mistresses?"_ Stefan asked as he watched their reactions carefully.

 _"No… but I would assume Mikael did because it would hurt her; and in turn it would strike at me because she would be devastated."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because her father killed her mother right in front of her… and if she had found out that her father was having affairs and that they were killed she would have been torn; firstly because of her father' indiscretions, and secondly because it would have meant siblings deaths and she had lived her entire life being an only child. Caroline had always been one that valued family; it's not a surprise that she still is. Just like it's not a surprise that she placed her half-sister in a family she would be cared for since the danger in her life meant she could not care for the child herself."_ Klaus summed up before taking another drink of his bourbon before Rebekah spoke up.

 _"It IS weird that her family line is responsible for male doppelgangers. I mean… we haven't ever heard of that before…"_

 _"Kol seemed to know about Silas though."_ Damon cut her off.

 _"We heard the myths when Rebekah was seeing one of the hunters belonging to the Five; not all of us were convinced the guy existed."_ Klaus offered and Stefan rubbed his hands though his hair before running them down his face.

 _"And I'm a doppelganger… that I did not see ever hearing about."_ Stefan added to the conversation. _"Which means I look like Silas… so Caroline just killed someone that looked exactly like me; that had to be difficult for her."_ He mused out loud and everybody looked to him. _"Add that to killing a hunter, making everyone come up with a truce, and then find out everything she did today…"_

 _"She's not coming back tonight…"_ Damon stated as he went to stand but fell back when he saw Caroline leaning against the wall watching them. _"How the hell did you just do that?"_ He asked and she pushed away from the wall.

 _"I've been here the whole time… I can make myself disappear; comes in handy when I'm not supposed to be seen."_ She stated and retrieved her drink before coming to sit in the chair between the two couches everyone was occupying. _"And yes Stefan… I've had a bad day."_ She spoke as she acknowledged Stefan's musings.

 _"Did you hear everything I said after you flashed away?"_ Klaus asked and she nodded in return without looking at anyone as she looked at the glass in her hand. _"Do you want me to show you my memories?"_

 _"I have to speak with Ayanna first… I'm not going to risk losing the last thousand years of memories since I don't know if your memories would affect the spell Ester used on me; odds are they will though."_

 _"If they won't have an effect, do you wish for me to show them to you?"_

 _"I don't know yet… I've got a witch to train, a plot to reveal that I have to be careful with, and I still have work to contend with. So I'm sorry if I'm not jumping at the chance to add more on top of all of that right away; I've got a lot to deal with right now."_

 _"Understandable sweetheart… in the meantime though my family and I would like to see you since we've been void of your company for a thousand years…"_

 _"Technically you haven't been void of my company; you've been unaware of my company since there were times I was there but you didn't see me."_ She countered and Rebekah smirked as Klaus looked away with a small wave of his hand.

 _"Regardless… we've not seen you in a thousand years; we'd like to spend time with you… catch up so to speak sweetheart."_

 _"If you call me sweetheart one more time I'm going to smack you…"_ Caroline warned as she lifted her glass to take another drink.

 _"What do you want me to call you love?"_ He asked teasingly and she narrowed her eyes at him as Damon groaned and Stefan stood to get him another drink.

 _"I'm not even going to argue with you on this because you'd get too much enjoyment out of it; and it's just annoying."_ She stated and he smirked before she rolled her eyes at him as Rebekah laughed; causing a glare from her brother but she didn't care. _"But on a more serious note… I've made a life for myself over the last thousand years; even if I get my memories back it won't change those thousand years. I'm still going to be going all over the world for work and then coming back to visit my nephews during my off times; like how you'll probably keep trying to find a way to rule over everyone on the planet."_ Caroline rambled and Klaus leaned back in his seat to answer her.

 _"Love… we spent those thousand years thinking you were dead or that you had chosen to stay away. I'm not walking away until you remember everything and I'm sure you mean to stay away this time; but it'll be what you want…"_

 _"Seriously? You're like one of the oldest man-whores on the planet and you expect me to feel flattered or something? I understand we have a past… but that's exactly what it is; the past."_ She ranted and he reached up to his neck to pull his necklace out from under his shirt to hold up the rings he had on it before he spoke again.

 _"As I told Damon… not one of the women I took into my bed after you meant anything."_ He repeated his earlier statement and she narrowed her eyes at the rings. _"These were ours… I didn't take mine off to join yours until over 200 years later; but I've never let yours out of my sight. I've held on to it like you told me to; for you."_

 _"Man even I can say that's creepy… wearing those around your neck with other women must have been a turn off for them…"_ Damon cut in and Klaus tucked the necklace and rings back under his shirt and cut him off.

 _"Those would be the only times they've left my neck… but they were still in sight. She had even told me that if I found someone to be with them because she didn't know how long it would take her to get over what had happened and she didn't want to hold me back; yet I didn't find anyone I would call special."_ Klaus explained as he started losing patience with Damon. _"The only difference between me and Caroline when it comes to who we've taken to bed with us in the last thousand years is that I had my memories and she didn't."_

 _"I didn't make a game out of it."_ Caroline cut in as she raised her glass to take a drink before continuing. _"And I didn't go to bed with anyone I didn't feel something for."_ She added and he gave a slow huff so he wouldn't snap at her.

 _"My point sweetheart, is that neither of us know what you would have done had you not had your memories taken from you. So until you get them back and can sort through what your past-self had planned with what you currently have planned it's not clear what you might do. You've watched us for a thousand years but you've not really gotten to know any of us…"_

 _"I think I've seen enough to know you Klaus…"_

 _"No you haven't because I was always different with you than I was with others… so seeing what I've been like to others isn't really knowing me sweetheart. Not to mention my siblings considered you a sister… and you considered them your family as well…"_

 _"I didn't say I would write them off and not get to know them as they are now. I was simply saying that I've been my own person for a thousand years… and that's not changing anytime soon so YOU need to understand that."_ Caroline replied as she pointed her finger at him so he would understand that she's his EX-WIFE and not his current one.

 _"Technically sweetheart… we're still married."_ Klaus said with a smirk as he held up a finger.

 _"Do NOT pull that one with me… I heard you say I told you to leave; so technically I left you."_ Caroline replied as she stood and pointed to him.

 _"You also said you'd come back. And it's not like there were divorces back then…"_ Klaus answered her and she glared at him before placing her hands on her hips.

 _"Don't even start… if you want to be a smartass I'll get a lawyer to write up divorce papers…"_ She started but Klaus cut her off.

 _"I wouldn't sign them sweetheart…"_

 _"I may not remember leaving you Klaus but the point is that I DID leave… our 'marriage' ended a thousand years ago…"_ Caroline stressed as she tried to reason her point without losing her patience and starting a fight.

 _"It didn't end sweetheart… technically it's called a separation when two people are married and go their different ways without a divorce; so we're considered separated in today's perspective."_ Klaus continued and she growled before stomping away so she wouldn't do something rash; like a spell or a snapping his neck.

 _"Man up and take a hint Klaus… she clearly doesn't want to be married to you."_ Damon spouted sarcastically but he was serious in his meaning.

 _"Don't pick a fight Damon."_ Stefan told his brother before looking at Klaus. _"In her shoes would you really consider listening to you right now? Why don't you actually look at everything from her perspective and stop pushing her? You said she decides what she wants to do, but you haven't really showed that; you've showed that you want things your way."_

 _"Have a wife you haven't seen in a thousand years that doesn't remember your marriage and then you can tell me how to feel about it Stefan. It IS her choice… but I'm not going to stand back and let her make her decision without her memories; or know exactly what her choices are."_ Klaus rattled off as he stood and motioned for Rebekah to follow suit. _"We're going home… but I know I'll be back tomorrow. If she isn't here then one of you can call her here or have her tell me where she is and I'll go to her."_ Klaus stated before flashing out of the house with Rebekah following him. Stefan and Damon exchanged glances before Damon took off to his room and Stefan went to find Caroline. Seeing that she wasn't in a talking mood Stefan told her goodnight and went to bed himself. Caroline sat up for a few more hours playing with the charms on her necklace and debating whether or not to talk to Ayanna before deciding to wait until the next day and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caroline managed to avoid Klaus' company for a couple days as she set up her house and began working with Bonnie, but it wasn't long before him and Rebekah showed up at her house. Even though she was still frustrated with Klaus she offered them drinks and told them if they wanted anything else to go browse her kitchen; declining they sipped on their drinks and Caroline took her seat.

 _"So what are you two doing here?"_ She asked as she sipped at her own drink.

 _"Well I did say we wanted to see you… yet you've been avoiding us; or at least you've been avoiding me."_ Klaus answered with a grin and Caroline gave a tight-lipped smile in return.

 _"I had things to do… housekeeping and training a witch; not to mention working and speaking with Ayanna."_ She rambled off what had been keeping her occupied the last couple days.

 _"And what did Ayanna have to talk about?"_ Klaus asked since it had been one of the things he had been wondering if Caroline had done like she said she would.

 _"I asked her about you showing me your memories and she said it wouldn't cause a problem; I wouldn't forget everything again. It's not how I get my memories back though and everything would be from your perspective; your thoughts, your feelings, all your side… not mine."_

 _"And what did you decide?"_ He asked a little nervously but he didn't let it show.

 _"I think I'm gonna wait a little while… I still have a lot to do."_ She answered and he looked at her in thought. _"Speaking of things to do… I need to go around your hybrids; I need to be able to see inside their heads."_

 _"And how are you going to do that?"_

 _"I can read thoughts when I want to… all I have to do is get close to them and let myself search their minds; they won't even know it. Or did you forget that Silas could read minds and I'm his family's bloodline?"_ She informed and then asked sarcastically. Klaus tilted his head before taking a drink and then leaning forward in his seat.

 _"You like compromises… you need to go around my hybrids…"_

 _"To stop a plot against you."_ Caroline cut in with a look that told him she knew where his mind was leading to.

 _"You let me give you the important memories I have of our marriage… and I'll take you around them any time you need to go."_ Klaus continued and Caroline took a minute to internally debate her options.

 _"They can't know who or what I am so what are you going to tell them?"_ Caroline asked since they couldn't know she was a witch or a descendant of Silas.

 _"I'll tell them you're my wife…"_ He started but she cut him off.

 _"No…"_ Caroline objected and held up a finger when Klaus went to speak again. _"They can't know I'm a witch or that I'm descended from Silas; I already made sure they wouldn't find out from anyone at the house the other day when I told everyone that. I'm not sure if anyone would let it slip that I'm Stefan and Damon's aunt, but the hybrid from here already knows about me somewhat because I gave Bonnie the spell to keep him locked up during a full moon."_

 _"Then that's your opening…"_ Rebekah said as she looked between her brother and Caroline. _"Nik can say that there's a truce to stop the fighting between us and the locals; not giving the details, but that you wanted to be the one to talk to the hybrids about it because you gave Tyler a way to keep from hurting people before he was a hybrid. You can say you wanted to make sure they understood to leave your family alone and you're acting as liaison since you're older; and we all figured out you knew me a long time ago. It covers your connection to my brother and it would explain why Nik lets you liaison; you and I were friends."_ Rebekah explained and Caroline nodded slowly.

 _"It's not exactly lying but it's not giving the whole truth either… it's easy to pull off."_ Caroline replied as she stood and paced around for a minute. _"Okay so we both have nicknames and that would explain why we didn't realize straight away we knew each other if someone asks about that. We're both really old and we hadn't spoken for a thousand years, but being Stefan and Damon's aunt they would already know I'm older than them, so we could say we hadn't been in contact for centuries and it would be vague enough to throw them off if we got questioned about that."_

 _"Sweetheart… they aren't going to question you."_ Klaus cut in and she stopped pacing to look at him incredulously.

 _"I can carry on conversations with people and dig around in their head at the same time… I may end up doing that so I need to have a cover story in place if something comes up. I can also have conversations with people inside their head so if you hear me talking to either of you inside your head just follow along with whatever I say."_ She explained slowly so they would understand.

 _"Very well sweetheart."_ Klaus replied and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

 _"Good. Now… not only am I making sure my family is protected, the hybrid from here is friends with people who signed the truce so I can say I wanted to make sure said hybrid understands the rules so no one on the truce has to pay for his mistakes; even if in reality he is part of the plot."_ She kept musing out loud but stopped to look at Klaus. _"You do realize it's all of them involved in the plot right?"_

 _"I'm aware love… but I said I'd let you handle it until the plot was foiled; then I'll make them leave and hunt them down and kill them one by one away from Mystic Falls."_ Klaus replied as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 _"Or you could just let them leave and never bother you again…"_ Caroline countered since she didn't see the point in killing everyone that ticked him off.

 _"Would you let someone leave that was plotting against you or your family?"_ He asked seriously and she looked away in thought before looking back to answer him.

 _"No I wouldn't… but I wouldn't kill all of them; not all of them really know what they're doing."_ She reasoned and he copied her previous actions before answering her.

 _"I will make my own decision on which of them lives or dies."_ Klaus responded and Caroline released a frustrated breath before resuming her pacing as she thought over the rest of the different conversations that could be brought up. About an hour later the siblings heard her say she thought she had everything covered before she took a seat to get some more of her drink.

 _"Alright… call your hybrids and make sure they're all in one place; preferably a house so there won't be other people I'll pick up on that aren't involved."_

 _"How about the Lockwood mansion?"_ Klaus asked and Caroline nodded as she fiddled with her necklace and he left the room to make the call.

 _"What all is on your necklace?"_ Rebekah asked since some of the charms were showing but some had dipped under her shirt. She pulled the necklace free from under the shirt and began pointing out which charms represented who.

 _"All but one I can tell you about… I woke up with it so I don't know what it's for."_ She said as she held up the center charm and Rebekah gave her a sad smile before speaking.

 _"That one is from Henrik… he made one for all of us before he died."_ She informed her and pulled her own necklace out to show a similar charm with a different color stone.

 _"The rest are people I grew close to… the ones on the left are the ones that have died… and the ones on the right are the ones still alive."_ Caroline replied as she moved her hand in the directions she talked about on either side of the charm Henrik had made for her.

 _"Is it too personal to ask who each charm stands for?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline shook her head before starting at the top on the left side.

 _"In order… it starts with Ayanna, and then my half-sister Suzanna, Jesse, and Lexi."_ She named off and paused before continuing. _"Lexi was on the other side until I learned that Damon killed her. Damon, Stefan, and Lissie are the others from top to bottom; even though Lissie keeps insisting I add her husband on there since I don't hate him all the time."_ Caroline said with a laugh and Rebekah smiled at her.

 _"We'll have to add on to that too…"_ Rebekah stated but stopped when she realized what she had implied. _"Sorry… it's hard to remember sometimes that you don't remember everything."_

 _"It's alright… you said we were close back then; it makes sense you want to be like that again. I used to wonder if I had friends but after the years went by I realized that if I did the chances are that they were dead."_

 _"You didn't really bother with making friends… you were always with me or Henrik when you wasn't with Nik."_ Rebekah explained and Caroline nodded.

 _"Makes sense… I don't have many friends now; Lissie and Paul. There are a few others I talk to from time to time but they don't get put on this."_ Caroline rambled as she tried to explain how it all worked in her mind with her necklace still held up and Rebekah laughed a little before they looked at each other.

 _"Well it's not because you aren't good at being friends… you're a busy person."_ Rebekah said and Caroline tilted her head in consideration before shrugging her shoulders. She was about to reply but Klaus came back into the room and stood between the girls.

 _"All of them were already at the Lockwood mansion… let's get going."_ Klaus stated and Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

 _"You do realize you're going to have to at least act annoyed by my presence if you want this to work, right?"_ Caroline asked him and he glanced down at her.

 _"Right now I'm annoyed that you're friendly with everyone else and hostile towards me sweetheart."_

 _"For your information… I'm not friendly with Elena nor am I hostile towards you; I'm just not gonna fall for any of your little tricks… I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_ She said with a sarcastic smile and he smirked in return.

 _"And you wonder why I like you?"_ He asked rhetorically and she huffed in frustration before standing but he cut off her escape. _"And if anyone was guilty of seducing I would say you were sweetheart; and you didn't even realize it when you did it back then."_

 _"Seriously? Get out of my way before I move you."_ She warned and he stepped back with a smirk so he could move around him as Rebekah tried to keep from laughing.

 _"You can ask any of my siblings… I fell for you even when I had been obsessed with Tatia for months; and in very little time I should add sweetheart."_ He explained and she huffed before turning around to face him after grabbing her house key from the key rack. _"Even though women did not have the rights they do today you called the shots during our marriage; even if at times you didn't realize it. I didn't feel the need to control every little part of you; I enjoyed seeing you happy because that light inside of you would shine when you were…"_

 _"Well it didn't sound that way a couple days ago when you summarized it for everyone…"_ Caroline cut him off as she threw her arms out to the sides before crossing them when he didn't let her finish.

 _"No it wouldn't have then sweetheart, but I didn't really want to go into details for everyone to hear; it was our life and a lot of it is personal. I didn't quite feel like discussing just how much you meant to me in a room full of people that would love to kill me if it didn't mean death for half of them. I've spent centuries making sure everyone feared me and everyone thinks of me as a monster that is incapable of feeling; and I don't care if everyone thinks that but I don't want you to."_

 _"What do you want from me?"_ Caroline asked and Rebekah excused herself to go outside so they could keep speaking with more privacy since she was hoping they could work things out.

 _"I want you to think about something… you fell in love with someone after you lost your memories of me."_ Klaus began since he wanted her to understand what he had been trying to say for days.

 _"Yeah I did, but that isn't your business…"_ She stated but he cut her off before she could get carried away.

 _"That feeling… you didn't stop feeling it because he died, did you?"_ He asked and she looked at him.

 _"No I didn't."_ She answered and he nodded before stepping forward until he was right in front of her.

 _"Then how do you think I feel seeing you in front of me?"_ He asked and she didn't answer so he tried another approach. _"Do you think I would stop loving the only person I ever truly loved that loved me in return? You know… before you I thought I had loved Tatia… but I realized that I hadn't; what you and I had was real… and I didn't stop feeling it for you."_

 _"Klaus… I don't remember anything from then… and I barely know you now. What do you want me from me? You're a stranger to me…"_

 _"Get to know me again then love. I'll show you my memories bit by bit… and eventually you'll have your own. But as you get to know me again I'll get to know you as you are now; just don't make a decision without knowing everything because you think it wouldn't work."_

 _"And if I do… and I get my memories back and we get to know each other, and I still decide I don't want anything to do with you?"_

 _"Then at least I'll know it's what you wanted… and that I did everything I could; and even though I wouldn't want to I'd let you go AGAIN sweetheart."_

 _"Fine. Now get annoyed with me because I have a job to do and I'm not going to let you mess it up."_ She said and walked out of her house as he breathed in short relief before following her and she locked up before they flashed towards the Lockwood mansion. Caroline made sure to stay behind the siblings as they cut through the forest, but when they got closer Rebekah fell back next to Caroline to start playing their parts. When they got to the door the girls started talking about clothes as Klaus had Tyler get his mom to invite Rebekah and Caroline in; all 3 of them ignoring the look Caroline got from Tyler as he realized that she wasn't old in appearance as he had thought.

 _"I'm Tyler. Are you really Stefan and Damon's aunt? I expected you to be… older."_ Tyler said as he held his hand out to Caroline and she shook it in response before crossing her arms.

 _"I am old… there's a few greats in front of the word aunt by the way."_ She stated and he scratched at his head before speaking again.

 _"I wasn't trying to offend you… I just expected you to LOOK older, but you look great."_ Tyler explained and she gave a tight-lipped smile before narrowing her eyes a little.

 _"Don't let the look fool you… I'm more dangerous than you could imagine. I'm here to make sure none of Klaus' hybrids go after my nephews…"_

 _"The guy is obsessed with his hybrids… I'm not sure he'd let you do anything if they did; you don't have to worry about me though… I don't mind Stefan or Damon enough to want to kill them."_

 _"Ah but see… I kind of already knew Rebekah from centuries ago; I have a little more say than you would think."_ She replied and Rebekah came up and put her arm around Caroline's shoulders.

 _"We were the best of friends a long time ago… we fell out of contact, but saw each other a couple days ago and since she and I don't have qualms with each other we've been working on a few things. I wasn't aware Stefan and Damon were her nephews, but since I wouldn't want to cause her any grief my family and I agreed to leave everyone alone; and Nik agreed to let her ensure his hybrids didn't stir up trouble."_ Rebekah explained and smirked as Tyler glanced between the three of them before looking behind him at the other hybrids.

 _"I just want to make a few things clear… going after anyone I have under my protection would be a fatal mistake for any of you; that includes the Salvatores, the Bennett witch, the doppelganger and her brother, Matt Donovan, or any of the Mikaelsons since I in return wouldn't want Rebekah to have any grief. I have centuries on all of you and I'm more resourceful than I look; you'd be dead before you even saw me coming."_ Caroline stated and she saw a few of them roll their eyes as she heard a couple snicker in response. _"And I'm not bragging when I say that I could take you all on at once and I'd win."_ She finished as she lost all playfulness in her appearance and tone as she stepped towards the group; stopping midway between them and the Mikaelsons. She could hear their thoughts and she kept her face from showing any reaction before turning and walking back towards Tyler. _"Think you can keep a problem from starting for your friends?"_ She asked as she tilted her head towards the other hybrids and read his thoughts.

 _"I'll do what I can…"_ He replied and she stepped next to Rebekah as they were joined by a female werewolf.

 _"Oh look it's Klaus… I apparently haven't missed anything important."_ The girl said as she wrapped an arm around Tyler and Caroline looked inside her head to find what she'd been looking for.

 _"He was bringing his sister and the Salvatore's aunt."_ Tyler told the girl Caroline had figured out was named Hayley and the girl was looking at them with disdain before Tyler continued. _"Caroline is the one that told Bonnie the spell that would let me be kept inside a barrier so I wouldn't kill anybody during the full moon; you know… the one you've been using."_

 _"She doesn't look old."_ Hayley replied as she curled her nose up and Caroline chuckled slightly before walking forward again.

 _"I'm VERY old… I'm just stuck looking young; keep that in mind. And the same rules go for you… go after anyone under my protection and I will kill you."_ Caroline stated as she pried further into the girl's mind.

 _"And who would that be?"_ Hayley asked sarcastically.

 _"The Salvatores, the Mikaelsons, the doppelganger and her brother, the Bennett witch, and Matt Donovan; pretty much everyone in town. Although I don't keep up with all the hybrids so they're not included in my protection."_

 _"Problem with wolves?"_ Hayley asked with a smirk and she heard a couple hybrids laugh.

 _"Only when they cause problems… if there isn't trouble from any of you then you won't have to deal with me."_ Caroline stated and looked to Rebekah to nod before the girls went to the door and Klaus thought to add his own thoughts.

 _"I'd listen if I were all of you… she's got a temper on her; and her torture methods surpass my own in many ways."_ He said with a smirk as most of the hybrids paled and Hayley lost her smirk. _"What's the expression? Ah yes… Hell hath no fury over a woman. That one will make you believe it and I wouldn't stop her or try to save any of you lot… so keep her warning in mind."_ He finished before walking back to the girls. _"I believe the two of you were talking about shopping correct?"_ He asked and Rebekah smiled while Caroline crossed her arms.

 _"As if we'd need YOU to take us shopping."_ Caroline retorted verbally but answered him in her mind. _"Don't pout… say something that makes you look annoyed."_

 _"I wasn't volunteering… I'm glad I don't have to put up with your chatter for the next few hours."_ Klaus answered like Caroline had told him to and she didn't hesitate in the slightest to play along as they walked out into the driveway.

 _"If anybody is glad to be away from someone it's us to get away from you."_ Caroline returned as she grabbed Rebekah's arm before the girls flashed off the way they had come and Klaus flashed away in another direction until he was a good distance away and turned to meet them back at Caroline's house. They came through the tree line giggling and Klaus couldn't help but remember when it had been like that every day a thousand years ago. _"They fell for it."_ Caroline stated as they came up and she unlocked her house so they could go back inside. _"By the way… this whole house is spelled so no one could hear us from outside in case one of your hybrids decided to try and follow; they didn't but they might another time."_

 _"Good to know sweetheart. So what did you find out?"_ Klaus replied as he took his earlier seat and Caroline got everybody drinks before answering.

 _"I found out who's behind the plot and how it's being set up; Hayley."_ She explained as she took her seat and gave them their drinks. _"She's using her relationship with Tyler to persuade him into unsiring your other hybrids since Tyler is already unsired. Once all of them are unsired she's convinced them to all attack you at once to either desiccate you or put you in someone else's body; pretending she has a witch. She doesn't have a witch and she plans to turn them in to you in exchange so you don't kill her. She's working with some professor at a college in exchange for information on her birth family and he wants her to get the hybrids killed so they have one of the massacres needed to create an Expression triangle. So my two targets are Hayley and the professor, but not yet… they have to think they're getting away with it."_

 _"Does the professor not know Silas has already been killed?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

 _"Don't know… I've got to go scout him out; I know what he looks like now. I'll go and see what's in his head and then kill him. Once he's dead and I'm sure he wasn't working with anyone besides Hayley I'll go after her; the hybrids are up to you, but you can't kill them all at once or in Mystic Falls. The hunter already managed to convince Pastor Young to blow up the council members for the first massacre. Hybrids are necessary to create the triangle they're trying to make so if they aren't massacred in Mystic Falls or just one spot in particular then they can't be channeled and it prevents the triangle from ever being created since you can't make more hybrids."_ Caroline summarized before finishing her drink and taking another.

 _"Do you do this every day?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline looked at her.

 _"Do what exactly?"_

 _"This… go through and find targets and all the undercover stuff; you're like an assassin or something."_

 _"Kind of… but it isn't always people I have to track down."_ Caroline answered as she set her glass down and looked at the other blonde. _"I don't enjoy having to spend all of my time killing or planning another kill; it's my job. Plus… it does keep everyone safe and protected in the long run."_

 _"Well what about you? Don't you think you should keep yourself from getting hurt or possibly killed?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline smiled a little as she dropped her eyes. _"Why put yourself through all of that?"_

 _"Because someone has to do it… and I'm hard to kill; I'm a good pick for the really hard jobs."_ Caroline replied before releasing a breath and leaning back against her chair.

 _"At what costs to you though?"_ Rebekah asked quietly and Caroline glanced over at her.

 _"Usually just a little more of what's left of my sanity… and then I pick myself up and go on with my life. I still have a life outside of work… I go out and do things, or I spend time with people that I care about. And it's the all the good things that will keep you going through the bad."_ Caroline summed up since she still wasn't comfortable going into details around either of them yet but she wanted to show that she could handle herself with little to no help.

 _"Well I think we should actually go shopping… you need a break."_ Rebekah offered since she realized that Caroline was deflecting again; getting a giggle in return.

 _"I shop online… there really isn't anything good around here."_ Caroline replied and all of them laughed in agreement.

 _"Pick a day and we'll take a drive; we'll find somewhere in the vicinity that isn't too awful to go to."_ Rebekah insisted and Caroline nodded.

 _"Not today… tomorrow I'm going to the college to scout the professor, and the next day I'll be working with Bonnie; you pick a day."_ Caroline replied and Rebekah pulled out her phone to check her schedule.

 _"Okay so I have a free day next week… and since it's a week away we'll go to the spa too to make up for having to wait."_ Rebekah stated quite proud of herself for finding a way to extend their time together as Caroline looked down at her fingernails and her face turned into a frown.

 _"Throw in a nail salon and you got a deal… I've been on a mission for months on a tiny little island up north with freezing temperatures and a population consisting of nothing but hunters aside from Silas."_ She stated as she held her hands up for Rebekah to inspect her nails. _"Needless to say my fingernails are in need of work."_

 _"Yeah… we'll do the salon first… then the spa and we'll shop last."_ Rebekah mused out loud as Caroline sat back against her seat again and Klaus chuckled at them. _"What the bloody hell are you laughing at Nik?"_

 _"The two of you… watching you both is like peeking back in time and watching you then."_

 _"Jealous Nik?"_ Rebekah teased and he looked between them before answering.

 _"I would be but I'll be sending you home shortly so I can start giving Caroline some memories."_ Klaus stated and he saw Caroline start to protest so he cut her off. _"Don't worry sweetheart… nothing too heavy on your mind today since you've got a lot on your plate, but you did agree to let me give them to you."_

 _"Oh come on Nik… I can give her memories too since I have about as many as you do with her…"_ Rebekah objected and he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and she scrunched up her face before getting up. _"I'll see you later Caroline… I have your number so I'll text you the details for our day out. Good luck dealing with my brother… if you snap his neck I wouldn't blame you."_ Rebekah ranted as she said her goodbyes to Caroline and left the house. Caroline walked her to the door as she told her she just might break his neck in Rebekah's head. Once Rebekah was gone and it was just her and Klaus left Caroline felt her nerves come up but she didn't let it show as she locked the door and grabbed another bottle of liquor to bring back to the coffee table since it was likely she would be drinking a lot before the night was over.

 _"So… how do you plan on showing me your memories?"_ She asked before she sat down in case he planned on having to have physical contact.

 _"I'll just give them to you the traditional way sweetheart…"_ He answered as he patted the couch next to him.

 _"I should have known you would say that."_ She answered but moved to sit beside him with a little bit of distance between them.

 _"I'll start from when I first heard about getting married so you can see how everything developed over time."_ He informed her and she nodded before he put his hands up on her head and closed his eyes; her closing her eyes directly after him as his memory started flashing through her mind like a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Flashback..._**

He, his brothers, and Mikael had just returned home from hunting and cutting down trees to begin stocking up on wood for the winter when he noticed Mikael pull his mother off to the side. He wondered what was going on since he had heard Elijah ask to speak with their father earlier alone, but didn't want to draw any more attention for the day. He pondered silently about how his father had been towards him that day as he started splitting wood; noticing he had been more insistent that he be a man instead of a worthless boy more than usual.

He barely even noticed when Henrik joined him and started gathering the pieces of wood he had split. They carried on wordlessly until the day's haul was put away and he patted his little brother's shoulder before walking towards the falls; his favorite place to go after a long day. Hearing his mother inform him that dinner would be ready soon he nodded and picked up his pace. He hoped Tatia would follow him there since he had seen her watching them and had begun walking towards Elijah as he had left; she seemed to want his brother's attentions more than his lately. It hurt to know she wouldn't choose between them, but he didn't want to push her; too afraid he would lose her altogether.

He waited by the falls for nearly an hour but there was no sign of her so he stood to walk back. He was over halfway when his sister came shuffling towards him to let him know dinner was ready. They both darted back towards the family hut, only slowing once they reached the village limit so no one would see them running. When they arrived they saw the rest of their family and Tatia heading inside. Klaus paused to wonder why Tatia was joining them when she hadn't before, but shook it off as he headed inside and took his seat between Henrik and Rebekah; glancing across from his as Tatia sat next to Elijah. He wondered if she had made her choice and chosen his brother over him, but didn't have long to think before he heard Mikael speak up.

 _"Before we eat there are matters to discuss. Firstly… Elijah has proposed to Tatia. Even though I do not like the match I have given my blessing. Secondly, our village will be joining with the village a couple miles to our south."_ Mikael started but Klaus barely restrained his anger at hearing the news of his brother and his beloved being married. When had this happened? Why didn't either of them tell him? He didn't want to listen to anymore but forced himself to since the joining of the villages would mean he would have more work to do and he didn't want to anger his father by having him repeat himself.

 _"The village leader and I have been discussing this for a few years and we have finally come to an agreement on the best way to do so smoothly. William has no sons to carry on his duties or dispute the joining of the territories. However… he does have one daughter. Until quite recently he thought she would have no use to him, but it turns out he found one. William has informed me the girl is finally eligible for marriage and I have several sons to make this union possible."_ Mikael continued and Klaus felt the tension build. He looked to his brothers, knowing it would be between Kol and himself since Finn was set to be married as soon as the girl he was courting became the age her parents set for her. Then Elijah's engagement made sense to him; Mikael wouldn't want either of his oldest sons to take on this particular duty. He only prayed that it wouldn't fall to him, but between him being 19 and Kol being 17 he knew the chances would likely not be in his favor.

 _"Naturally the role would pass to the oldest eligible son. Finn and Elijah have both given their word to their women so it would pass to Niklaus. I am still debating this issue though. The girl is 17… the same as Kol; a couple months younger but the same age regardless. In my opinion… neither of you have proven yourselves ready to be men and marry. However, listening to William a few days ago, I do not believe this will be a problem since he described this girl to be just as senseless as the both of you. He's had a difficult time reining her in over the years. The only things the girl has to her advantage are her household duties and her appearance. Whichever of you I choose will have the chore of teaching her what will be expected of her."_ He explained as Klaus and Kol exchanged glances with each other. Pausing to let the information sink in, Mikael gestured for everyone to begin eating as he took a couple bites before raising his head back up to look at both the boys again.

 _"The one I choose will be given 2 weeks to finish building a small hut at the edge of the village on the south so we can begin expanding. Everyone will be expected to help of course, but the hut will have 2 rooms to sleep in. Children will be expected to finalize the joining of the villages. Furthermore… since it is imperative that a child be made quickly, there will be a one week minimum shut-in. Your mother will be bringing meals to your home during that time so I won't hear any excuses for not doing your duty. After the shut in you will continue each night until the girl is with child. I've seen the girl so this shouldn't be a problem for either of you… like I said; she has her appearance working for her."_ He informed before going back to his meal. Klaus wanted to know how his father would reach a decision, but refused to ask. The last thing he wanted was for his father to think he had an interest in taking on this role.

 _"When will we know when you have reached your decision father?"_ Kol asked as he finished his meal. He didn't look too interested either and Klaus hoped his face didn't reveal how much he didn't want it to be him. He just wanted a chance to be able to convince Tatia that she should be with him instead of Elijah. He risked a chance to glance at her but she was looking at Elijah as they carried on a private conversation each time Mikael took a break from speaking. When Kol asked his question though, they both paused to glance towards Mikael.

 _"My decision will be made when everyone is finished eating. Once the hut is completed, we will go and collect her and the one I have chosen will marry her a couple days after. It will give the women time to prepare for the wedding."_ Mikael answered and Klaus couldn't restrain himself from speaking anymore.

 _"Father… neither of us knows this girl. Wouldn't it be better if the one you choose gets more time to come to know her? Surely her father wouldn't object to his daughter courting before she is married."_ He quickly covered his anger and tried to prolong his father's decision.

 _"Listen here boy… this marriage is about joining villages together; not knowing each other. There will be time to get to know each other once married. And as far as William is concerned, he would only wish to quicken the process to get rid of his daughter. She's as disappointing to him as you are to me."_ He finished and glared at him. Klaus didn't question any further; after hearing his father he had little doubt his father would pick him instead of Kol. Rebekah looked at him with sympathy, knowing it wouldn't be long until a fight started. She knew neither of her brothers wanted this, but there wasn't a way out of it.

Klaus watched as everyone ate their meal, noticing Henrik had deliberately slowed down to hold their father off longer. He inwardly smiled at his little brother for trying to help them, but knew it wouldn't really matter since Mikael would probably give his answer if Henrik was still eating when everyone else had finished. And sure enough… he had been correct. Henrik had about a quarter of his meal left when Mikael stood from his seat and motioned for Klaus and Kol to join him outside while the others stayed inside. They both followed wordlessly, exchanging glances at each other; Kol didn't look affected at all, but Klaus looked nervous as they approached him.

 _"I have made my decision. Neither of you are in my good graces at the moment, but I think it would serve Niklaus more to endure this task."_ He paused as he turned to look at them both before continuing. _"Every day I have to tell you how to do your duty to your family and every day you fail to meet my expectations. I have no patience for your behavior and I will not tolerate it any longer. The same goes for William; he refuses to tolerate her presence any longer than he has to. Had you listened to me the last few years I may have considered Kol more than you, but alas you haven't. You will duty to your family and marry this girl… maybe when you have to tolerate her you will finally understand what it means to be a man. You will do everything expected of you as will she… and if either of you fail to do as you're instructed there will be punishments. Kol… go inside and inform the rest of our family of my decision."_

 _"Yes father."_ Kol answered and looked at his brother again before darting inside to do as he was told.

 _"Hear me now boy… if I catch you not doing your duties as I've instructed I will make sure you regret it. If you bed another woman and she becomes with child I will kill them. You will be married and your wife will be the only one to carry your seed. The same goes for her; if she is caught with another or carries a child that is not yours she will pay the consequences. Her father has already informed her that should she fail… her mother will be the first to pay the price and she next. Furthermore… if you do not have your wife carrying your child within the first 6 months I will make sure she carries a Mikaelson myself. Do you understand me?"_

 _"Yes father."_ Was all he could answer. Giving a nod Mikael went back inside and Klaus took off walking towards the falls again. He should have known his father would choose him for this; he just couldn't figure out why his father always seemed to hate him. Now he had a wedding coming up he didn't want or choose to a girl he had never seen and didn't know. He pulled out the ring he had bought a few weeks earlier that he had planned on giving to Tatia when he proposed and looked at it for a few minutes before flinging it as hard as he could into the water.

He didn't know how long he stayed out there staring at the falls while his mind was swirling with what had been dumped on him. He wished he could run away, but he couldn't leave Rebekah or Henrik behind; nor could he entirely give up on Tatia. His father had been clear in his warning what would happen if his indiscretions resulted in a child, but there was a way around that if it came down to it. Until Tatia was married to his brother it wouldn't matter to him that he would be married. If Tatia was willing to be with him without anyone knowing he would do it.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

 _"Ugh… Mikael was always an ass."_ Caroline commented when Klaus pulled back to let her have a minute to sort through what he had shown her; determined to give her the memories up to the wedding at least before she made him leave.

 _"That he was sweetheart. Are you ready for more?"_ He asked and she took a few drinks before answering.

 _"You know… I don't really see how we came to the point of even tolerating each other with your attitude."_ Caroline stated and he smirked at her.

 _"That's why I'm showing you… you'll see what I mean by the time I show you everything from the beginning to the last time I saw you."_ He explained as he drifted off in thought but she pulled him out of his musings.

 _"Alright then… give me the next memory."_ She requested and he nodded before putting his hands back up on her head and concentrated.

 ** _Flashback…_**

The two weeks his father had set to build a hut passed quickly; too quickly in Klaus' opinion, but he couldn't go against his father. He would just have to make it clear to the girl what would and would not happen as soon as they were forced to be alone together. He knew his mother and sister had already gathered the material to make the girl a dress for the wedding, but they hadn't begun making it yet since they wouldn't have her measurements until later that evening. Currently, the family was gathering on the wagon and horses to go and collect her and Klaus dreaded the initial meeting more so than he would have since Tatia was joining them.

He had tried talking to Tatia several times over the past couple weeks but she hadn't had much time for him. When she did they hadn't spent much time talking; just seeking their physical connection, but making sure he released his seed out of her since he did not want his father killing her. He was broke out of his thoughts as his father announced it was time to leave. Klaus mounted his horse, not daring to try and prolong his time of freedom since his father had already been impatient all morning and was on the verge of losing control of his anger towards him since he had made sure the hut would take the whole 2 weeks to complete.

Much to Klaus' disappointment, the journey did not take very long with his father's set hurried pace. He saw the village through the trees, though smaller than his own, it was still substantial. He saw the center had a small gathering of people receiving instructions from a man that reminded him of Mikael with how he acted towards others. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Mikael stop to greet the man, silently letting them all know that he was William. After an unheard discussion they were prompted to follow the man to the hut furthest away from the others. After they arrived they heard the man call out the name Elizabeth; and Klaus assumed it was his wife to be since he hadn't been told her name yet, but when he saw an older woman stepping out he knew it was the man's wife so he paid attention to what they were speaking of.

 _"Is the meal prepared for our guests?"_

 _"Yes but the dessert will take a little longer. I didn't realize we were out of berries so I sent Caroline to get more. She should be returning shortly."_ They saw her answer with her eyes cast down. As everyone was dismounting their seats they heard the sound of a slap and looked back up. Clearly the man was just like Mikael, Klaus thought as he tied his horse to a post. When he looked back up he saw the woman fighting tears and holding her face as she turned back to her husband.

 _"I told you yesterday to make sure you had everything you needed to prepare for their arrival. What kind of hosts can we be if we aren't ready to welcome them to the table? And how long ago did she leave?"_

 _"She's only been gone a few minutes but it doesn't take her long at all to get the berries. I'm sorry I forgot about the berries for dessert…"_ She spoke but was cut off by another slap.

 _"You never do anything right you insufferable cow. You don't give me any sons, you give life to that insolent girl, and now you can't even make a meal? What use have you?"_ He asked and turned away from her, dismissing her as he turned to Mikael. _"Apologies Mikael… that woman is nothing but a thorn in my side. Shall we have some wine while we wait? Hell knows when Caroline will return."_ William said as he twisted his face into disgust when he mentioned his daughter's name. Klaus saw his father accept and called for Elizabeth to serve their guests some wine. They saw her quickly answer his request and give each of them wine, but when she was finished he grabbed her by the wrist harshly until he could retrieve the jug from her other hand.

Once he had what he wanted he shoved his wife away causing her to trip, but what caught everyone's attention was the blonde that had appeared and quickly helped her back up. Once on her feet, the girl gave her the bushel of berries and turned her towards the hut. They saw that William had noticed the girl's arrival and had quickly stood to grab her arm and twist her back towards him and gripping her by the throat with his other hand.

 _"What took you so long?"_

 _"The bushes close to the village were bare so I had to go further into the forest."_ She grit out as she kept eye contact with him. Klaus felt struck as he first noticed his father hadn't lied about her appearance, but then how her father treated her; not to mention how she didn't cower from him like he would have thought.

 _"Why didn't you take care out this yesterday? I gave you and your mother specific instructions; to which you both disobeyed."_

 _"I was not aware we did not have berries or I would have retrieved them."_ She answered but it didn't stop her father. Klaus heard his sister's gasp as William put all his effort into a slap that spun her to the ground. Klaus was about to say something, knowing how it felt, but stopped when she stood back up and turned to face her father. He noticed she didn't have any signs of tears in her eyes and acted like the impact was nothing at all to her.

 _"You are just as worthless as your mother. At least you're not my problem anymore… and I thank the gods for that."_ He continues berating her but she stood motionless, waiting for him to question her further or dismiss her. _"You better hope you can produce a son… there isn't a point for you to exist if you do not. Now go inside and make sure everything is finished quickly."_ He finished and she nodded before turning and walking away. Klaus watched as she stepped around the side of the house and saw her spit the blood out of her mouth before walking inside as she was told.

Klaus turned and looked where his mother and Rebekah were standing and saw his mother look at him, conveying silently that he should not listen to their arguments. When he turned back he could see inside enough to notice that Caroline was checking on her mother and placing a cloth on the area her father had hit Elizabeth. Afterwards he saw her move to finish making the dessert instead and pointing to a seat, to which Elizabeth sat but never stopped looking at Caroline.

He pulled his attention away from the women inside the hut and went to sit next to Rebekah and Henrik since he knew they were frightened of the man they were guests of. They seemed to understand and they all sat quietly while listening to Mikael and William converse about the joining of their villages. Ester left her husband's side and crouched beside Klaus long enough to tell him that she would need to speak with him alone later that evening. He nodded without taking his eyes off the two men in case either of them felt the need to act again.

It wasn't long before he saw Elizabeth step outside to ask her husband whether they would be eating inside the hut or outside, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side. But what concerned him was seeing Caroline come outside when she noticed her father's actions. Once he had finished "reminding" his wife that they would be eating outside he pushed her away, but Caroline stepped in and caught her mother before she hit the ground. When she was sure the older woman's footing was secure she turned back towards her father, placing herself in front of her mother.

Unfortunately for Caroline, William had noticed his daughter stepping between him and his wife. Klaus looked to his father since he knew her father would not welcome him trying to stop what he was bound to do. He was mildly surprised that his father did not look pleased with what was occurring, but knew it was because he had not ever hit Rebekah as William was hitting Caroline. Yet… he still said nothing as William started his abusive behavior. It made Klaus sick to watch as he hit her several times, but each time she returned to where she was; even after her mouth and nose had begun to bleed. He was about to speak up himself, hearing the mother's begging for him to stop, but was cut off by her mother telling her to stay down after the last hit had her hitting the ground.

He saw the girl shaking and thought she was crying but she lifted her head enough for him to see the anger on her face. She stayed down as her mother told her and William seemed satisfied, but he just pulled her up and gripped her throat again. After seeing her pale, knowing her father was threatening something to her in her ear he knew it was close to being over. Thankfully, Mikael regained William's attention and he shoved her back down after telling her to clean herself back up. When he turned he missed the glare she sent him as she stood and dusted herself off before turning and immediately looking her mother over and signaling she was alright in return.

When they had gone back inside he looked at his sister again, who was now shaking. He couldn't believe Caroline hadn't seemed terrified or hurt by anything her father had said or done when his own family could barely contain themselves just watching. He wondered briefly if she would expect him to be the same towards her. Was that all she had known? He had been dreading meeting her because he didn't want to be a part of this union, but a small part thought that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought. They may not know each other or care for one another, but he couldn't see himself hurting her because of it.

He turned and looked towards Elijah and Tatia to see she was looking at what had unfolded with disinterest until Elijah had wrapped his arm around her. Then she proceeded to look as if she had been unsettled by the girl's misfortune. He couldn't figure out why she was acting as she was when normally she seemed so concerned for others; especially when his father would beat him. She had followed him countless time to help see to his wounds so they would not set up infection; applying salves and oils to help with the healing as well. His father had always reminded him he never deserved any of her attentions, but maybe a part of those thoughts were true; maybe she only pitied him all this time.

He was broken out of his reverie when he saw the women come outside and sit in the grass next to the hut. He knew they had distanced themselves until called upon and he couldn't blame them. He saw the older woman speaking in her daughter's ear, and in return she would motion yes or no with her head; occasionally speaking in her mother's ear. He noticed they kept watch to make sure they were not speaking when William would turn to glance at them. He knew the girl would no doubt miss her mother, seeing the sad smiles she would give her mother as the woman tried to tame the small curls that refused to mold into the long braid down Caroline's back. But as the sun passed over the sky and evening approached they went back inside; he guessed they would eat again before they left since William seemed to never want to shut up.

 **Later…**

He had been correct in his assumptions as he handed his empty bowl to Elizabeth, who was collecting the dishes from everyone. To the side of the house he noticed Caroline lift a cauldron of water from over the fire and place it on the ground as her mother brought the dishes to her. He couldn't hear what was being said by them but saw Caroline nod her head before she dunked a bucket down in the cauldron and began washing. Each time she would finish a dish she would hand it to her mother and she would rinse them off. It didn't take them very long at all to clean up and he saw Caroline start to fidget as she looked at the sky.

Her mother gained her attention again and Caroline walked inside, just to walk back out with a small bag that she set on the ground where she had been sitting earlier. When she did that he knew it would be time to leave soon. He saw his mother walk over to the women, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He could see the girl nod or shake her head in answer to the unknown questions before Ester walked back to Mikael and they glanced in his direction. When he saw Mikael wave him over he walked over to him to see him gesture towards William.

 _"This is the son that will marry your daughter."_ Mikael announced.

 _"I pity you already boy… it is constant work to keep that girl in line."_ William sneered as he glanced towards his daughter before turning to add the finishing touches. _"She's all yours now. Don't expect much from her; she's not that bright. But of course she doesn't have to be for what we all need from the two of you."_

 _"I'm sure she'll learn in time."_ Klaus replied in hopes the other man would let it go. He seemed too drunk to care what he had said so he turned to leave, but his father stopped him and gave instructions to help his bride to be onto the wagon. So he nodded and made his way over to Caroline and Elizabeth; hearing them as he stepped closer.

 _"Mama please… please be careful."_

 _"You know it doesn't do much good. I'll be alright and so will you. Just don't do anything to get yourself in trouble; I don't know what rules you'll be given with them."_

 _"I'm not worried about me right now… I won't be here to stop him if he…"_

 _"Caroline I may not be as strong as I used to be, but I can hold my own. Just worry about settling in and giving me a grandchild."_ Her mother instructed as she put her hands on Caroline's cheeks. _"You've always been my beautiful baby girl… but it's time to make your own family; and I know they will be strong and beautiful as well."_

 _"I'll miss you…"_

 _"As I'll miss you. I'll see you at your wedding and once you have your firstborn I can see you again. Go get your bag."_ She instructed when she saw Klaus waiting to interrupt. When Caroline walked away he walked closer to her mother to try and give her some peace of mind.

 _"I know you are worried for her… I have no intention of hurting her like that. I know what it feels like and I know neither of us asked for this, so I won't take it out on her."_

 _"Thank you. I don't know what you have heard about her but she really is a good girl. I know she must seem disobedient but she only stands against her father to protect me; even though I wish she wouldn't."_

 _"It's understandable… I just wanted to let you know she'll be alright."_ He concluded as Caroline approached them slowly.

 _"Caroline… this is Niklaus. He is the one to be your husband. Niklaus… this is Caroline."_ She said as she officially introduced them. Caroline moved her bag to one arm so she could extend her hand to him.

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Niklaus."_

 _"As it is to meet you Caroline."_ He replied as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He felt her tense but she didn't say anything as he released her hand back to her. She glanced towards her mother and he motioned for her to say goodbye. She nodded gratefully before turning into her mother's embrace. He could see the sadness in her eyes but she still didn't cry, so he turned to make sure their fathers weren't approaching. When he saw his mother nod her head he turned back to them to let them know to pull apart but they were already doing so. _"Shall we?"_

She nodded her head in return and stepped away from her mother. While they walked towards the carriage, Henrik ran over to them so he could introduce himself. Caroline politely smiled at his little brother after they had exchanged formalities and Henrik stepped over to his side. Getting impatient, Henrik ran ahead towards the wagon until Caroline darted ahead of him and held him back. Klaus went to them, but she gestured to keep Henrik back as she pulled a blanket he hadn't noticed was moving to the side.

He was about to unsheathe his sword but she held her hand up. He didn't know why he stopped, but the look on her face was begging him to do so. He pulled Henrik away from the wagon as she took a deep breath and walked towards the snake on the wagon slowly. He turned and noticed his family watching what was happening as Ester came up to retrieve Henrik from him and gesture for him to do something. He looked at the girl's parents to see her father turning to get more to drink, completely unaffected, and her mother watching her intensely; as if she had done this before.

He couldn't believe his eyes when she reached her arm out for the rattlesnake to slither onto her. He watched as it wound its way up her arm, crossed across her shoulders, and looped down her other arm to rest its head against the back of her hand. She moved slowly away from everyone towards the trees, disappearing for only a few moments before she returned without the snake anywhere to be seen. When she came to stand next to him again she reached down to pick up her bag and looked back up to him.

 _"They're out really bad right now. I'm sorry… I should have warned you to check before your brother went so close."_

 _"How did you do that?"_ He asked curiously, almost at a loss for words.

 _"It was afraid… I just showed it that it didn't have a reason to fear me. I don't really know, but snakes have never tried to bite me. I didn't want it to die just because it picked the wrong spot to rest."_ She explained and looked around nervously before dropping her eyes to the ground. He nodded before extending his hand to help her up and she climbed onto the wagon. He then helped his sister and youngest brother on as he watched his mother speak to Caroline's mother again. He noticed Tatia walking towards him with Elijah as they spoke amongst themselves so he stepped back so his brother could help her up.

As they left he stayed close to the wagon trying to hear the conversations between the women, but kept his face forward so they would think he wasn't listening. He heard Henrik and his mother thank Caroline for getting rid of the snake before it had bitten Henrik and then his sister proceeded to ask the girl question after question as she introduced herself.

 _"I'm Rebekah, but you can call me Bekah. Do you have any nicknames?"_

 _"Sometimes my mother would call me Care instead of my full name."_

 _"Do you mind if I call you that too?"_

 _"I don't mind."_

 _"You don't speak much do you?"_

 _"Not usually… no."_

 _"Well what do you like to do for fun?"_

 _"I don't really know… I guess walking."_

 _"What about games? I still play with Henrik when we aren't doing chores."_

 _"I've never played games."_

 _"I'm sure Nik won't mind if you want to play a few with Henrik and I when you have free time. Mother… she will be able to right?"_

 _"If she has free time and wishes to it isn't a problem. But Rebekah, she will be responsible for all of the household duties and tending to your brother so I'm not sure when she will have the time."_ Ester answered and Caroline nodded her head to indicate she understood.

 _"Well Care, at least we get to spend time together during our chores. I mean we can wash clothes together and gathering. Henrik always tags along with me in case I need help since he hasn't joined my father and brothers in hunting yet. We'll really get to know each other that way."_

 _"It sounds nice… thank you."_

 _"Well someone has to show you where all the berry bushes and herbs are, as well as where to do the washing. We finished planting season a couple months ago so I know you will get your vegetables from our family's spot until next year when you get your own. Have you tended to vegetables before?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm probably overwhelming you with all my rambling but I'm excited. I'm used to only having brothers so it'll be great to have a sister. We're the same age and we look alike too… oh! Do you know how to read?"_

 _"Which language?"_

 _"Do you know more than one?"_

 _"Yes… I can read, write, and speak our Norse language as well as Latin. My mother thought it could be useful as well as a way to pass the time. My mother was also recently teaching me English but I haven't learned all of it yet."_

 _"We know the same languages!"_ Rebekah squealed excitedly as she clapped. _"You can help mother and I then; and Ayanna too. Mother and Ayanna are both adept with their magics and I'm still learning mine. Do you have any magic in you?"_

 _"I don't think I do… I haven't seen either of my parents use magic. I would assume I'm not a witch."_

 _"Well you can still help… whether or not you are a witch. Although, if you were a witch your powers would have presented themselves by now surely._

 _"Rebekah sweetie… if Caroline wishes to help us then I will welcome her help but let the girl breathe."_ Ester interrupted her daughter again before turning to Caroline. _"Did your mother ever tell you about when you were younger?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I was curious when you weren't harmed by the snake so I spoke with her. She used to be a witch."_

 _"What?"_

 _"There was a fever pass through your village when you were younger; a fever you got sick from. Being a parent I understand what she did for you."_

 _"What are you talking about? I don't remember…"_

 _"You were only 2 so I would not expect you to remember. You would have died had she not used her magic to save you. But… the cost of the magic she used was to lose her powers."_

 _"So… what does that mean?"_

 _"It means you would have been a witch… and still might be. Losing her magic doesn't mean she isn't a witch any longer; it just means she doesn't have access to her magic anymore. It could still present itself in you or it could be kept from you to further pay for the magic she used. It would explain how you could handle a snake without it harming you."_

 _"But why wouldn't she tell me this?"_

 _"The chances of you being able to do magic are not likely. I do not know how long the magic from your mother is bound, so it could be permanent or it could be released generations from now. Either way… it would be wise for you to learn so you can pass the knowledge down to your future children and so on."_ Ester explained and Rebekah nodded with a small smile. Caroline took a deep breath again and nodded before resting back against the side of the wagon. Klaus could see his sister was barely restraining herself from speaking to her again and Tatia was listening to everything being said as she glanced between Elijah and him. When he locked eyes with her he noticed she smirked slightly before looking towards Caroline.

 _"So Caroline… did you say goodbye to your friends?"_

 _"I don't have any friends."_

 _"Such a shame… how about suitors? How many have you had? I'm sure there were a few at least… men usually like fair haired ladies."_

 _"None."_

 _"What? Surely not."_

 _"I've had none."_

 _"Another shame I'm sure. It probably would have helped you prepare for your upcoming nuptials."_

 _"I'm not ashamed of it… I never had an interest in courting."_

 _"Surely one of the boys, or should I say men, have caught your eye before."_

 _"None… I didn't bother looking."_

 _"Why not? Forgive me… I'm just curious."_

 _"Well firstly, I just said I had no interest in courting. Secondly, I wasn't allowed to court so it wouldn't have made sense to take an interest in anyone when I couldn't have had anything to do with them."_ Caroline explained as she locked eyes with Tatia to express she was done with their particular conversation. Tatia gave a smirk as she nodded before looking up to Klaus again. If it wasn't for Rebekah speaking up he would have got lost in thought at everything that had been revealed.

 _"It's alright Care… I've only been courted once and my brothers decided to scare him away. Although I'm sure if they hadn't my father would have."_

 _"I'm sure you will one day."_ Caroline replied with a small smile. Klaus could see Ester watching the two girls' exchanges and moved to sit between her daughter and Henrik so Rebekah could sit next to Caroline. He noticed Tatia looked jealous of Ester's obvious approval of Caroline when she had never been so warm with her before she turned around to converse with Elijah as he rode beside the other side of the wagon.

Klaus chose then to pull away from the conversation into his own thoughts. He didn't really know how he would behave around her. He figured she would probably be wary of him; even if he assured her he wouldn't hurt her. And with no courtships, or even interest, she would have absolutely no experience and everything they would do would be a new experience for her. How was he supposed to do this? He wondered if Tatia had felt like that when they had first been together; he had been the inexperienced one and she had already had a child out of wedlock. He knew he loved Tatia without a doubt in his mind and it felt wrong to marry Caroline and be with her when he couldn't give all of himself to her.

How he longed to be able to just take Tatia and her daughter and run away with them. He wouldn't have to go through with this. He looked at Caroline again knowing she also deserved a better outcome than the one she had been given. No… he wouldn't take his frustration out on her and he would do as his father had instructed with her. He knew Tatia still loved him too and he wished he was enough for her to have chosen him. He looked to his brother, the one she had chosen, with envy; he would have Tatia beside him always and she would bear Elijah's children instead of his. Staying in his thoughts, they ventured home and he watched Tatia walking towards her home with Elijah as Caroline was led inside by his mother and sister, so he followed inside since he knew his parents wished for him to speak more with his betrothed.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

 _"So what do you think so far?"_ Klaus asked nervously when he pulled away and she didn't speak.

 _"I officially hate both your father and mine… and no offense, but Tatia was a nosey bitch; my life was SOOO not her business."_ Caroline ranted and he chuckled before nodding.

 _"She was trying to make fun of you sweetheart."_ Klaus explained and she looked at him with her eyes slightly squinted.

 _"I am aware when someone is making fun of me… I don't think I would have been oblivious to what she was doing back then either."_ Caroline noted and he nodded.

 _"You were always smarter than anyone gave you credit for love."_ Klaus stated and she rolled her eyes before biting her lip.

 _"It has to be the hair… most people do underestimate a blonde."_ She joked and he smirked in return.

 _"True… now I'm going to show you one more memory and then I'll wait to give you more."_ Klaus rattled off and she huffed.

 _"You worried I won't be able to handle anymore today?"_ She asked as she tilted her head playfully.

 _"Not exactly sweetheart… if I give you all the memories back to back there's nothing to motivate you to let me back in the house; so I'm going to space them out."_ He pointed out and she looked away guiltily before changing the subject.

 _"I still don't see how you went from wanting to run away with Tatia to actually wanting to be a part of our marriage."_

 _"We'll get there eventually love… now hold still."_ He told her as he put his hands back up where they had rested against her temples to lead her up to a little after the wedding; wanting to save the wedding night for their next starting point.

 ** _Flashback…_**

It was the day before the wedding before his mother managed to get him alone. He dreaded the conversation he knew was bound to take place, and it looked like it was finally time to have it. He hadn't spoken to Caroline since they had arrived since his mother and sister had kept her amongst them so they could make her dress and his mother could explain what to expect.

 _"Are you ready for tomorrow?"_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be mother."_

 _"I know you do not wish to be married to Caroline, but I know in time you will feel differently."_

 _"It matters not mother."_

 _"It doesn't sway the decision that has been made but it does matter. Caroline will make a fine wife… but you must be patient with her. Rebekah and Henrik already adore her; she's very kind considering how her father has treated her."_

 _"Seems so."_

 _"I know your father has warned you about what would happen should you not do as he instructed, but I want to make it perfectly clear. I know you have been with Tatia since she has become your brother's betrothed and you know it is not approved of. Do not let me catch you again or you will regret it."_

 _"She and Elijah are not married yet…"_

 _"And you will be a married man as of tomorrow. I do not care for the wench nor do I care that both you and your brother are infatuated with her. But Elijah DID propose and SHE chose to say YES to HIM. Tatia is no longer your concern; she's his. Do not let your infatuation with the girl prove fatal. You think Tatia cares for either of you?"_

 _"She does care mother…"_

 _"No she doesn't SON. If she cared about either of you she would not put you against each other for her affections. It's a game for her to see how far you BOTH will go to please her. I just hope you figure this out and let her go before it ruins what you could have with Caroline. You have no concept of how much damage you will cause if you continue on the path with Tatia in it."_

 _"I love Tatia mother…"_

 _"As you will one day love Caroline. It may not be anytime soon, but one day you'll realize she is the better match for you. You two are quite alike if you would pay any notice to her. But you could hurt her and never even know it."_

 _"I'm not going to hit her. I'm not father nor am I hers."_

 _"As if you would have to hit her to cause her pain. You saw how she stood up to her father to protect her mother; she's a very caring person. You know the amount of love you HAVE to have for someone to endure so much of that. And then she protected Henrik without even knowing him… she's already proving her loyalty and her willingness to protect those she cares for. She already cares for Rebekah and Henrik; I can see it. She will care for you just as much, if not more, once you've spent time together. And that caring will only grow to love over time."_

 _"What are you saying exactly?"_

 _"I'm saying that you could hurt her. You should know that heartbreak hurts more than any hit she could ever receive. And to someone that has only known love from a mother… I don't quite know how well she would take it. She's a strong soul, but even the strongest individuals can break."_

 _"I'll do what I can mother."_ He answered as he tried to think of how he would tell the girl not to get attached to him.

 _"There's a couple other things you need to know before tomorrow. Firstly, she needs to put on some weight. She isn't healthy enough to carry a child as she is and you'll need to make sure she eats more than what she is used to. I've explained this to her, but she's so used to surviving on a little that she is having difficulty adding more."_

 _"What else?"_

 _"With her being as small as she is you'll need to watch how you are with her. Ayanna and I both examined her and she is untouched. When a girl is made into a woman there is some pain, but you may not be able to tell if you've hurt her or not. She doesn't react to pain in a normal manner so proceed with caution. When you are done I will be waiting behind the hut for you to bring me the bloody cloth. I'm going to do a spell with it and she has already been informed of it. I've also mixed together a salve for her to use after the first time. Help her apply it and only take her once tomorrow night. Give her and the salve until the next day before you take her again. It'll help heal her back up so she doesn't have to go through any more pain than necessary."_

 _"I already assumed she still had her virtue and planned on being gentle with her."_

 _"Be sure that you are… I know she's nervous. She had no knowledge of what would happen when you consummated your vows. I only gave a brief explanation, but you can give her a better one if you feel you need to. But now she knows what to expect during the wedding and after; including your shut-in."_

 _"And? What did she say?"_

 _"She only nodded… I think she was too nervous to actually give an answer; which is to be expected. I'm going back inside to finish the details for tomorrow. Might I suggest you take some time to think about everything I've said? You need to heed the warnings before the problem gets worse."_

 _"Goodnight mother."_

 _"Goodnight Niklaus."_ She spoke as she walked away. Klaus walked towards the forest so he could go to the falls as he drifted through his thoughts and everything his mother had spoken of. He barely made it past the village when he spotted his brother and Tatia having their way with each other on the forest floor so he turned away from then and walked on. Once he entered the clearing at the edge of the falls he noticed Rebekah and Caroline picking flowers and Rebekah would hold them up to Caroline's head before tossing it into one of the baskets they had.

 _"Nik! Come here."_ Rebekah hollered when she spotted him. Knowing he couldn't turn around and evade them he went forward. _"What color do you think would look best in her hair?"_ She asked as she held up two different flowers; one purple and one blue.

 _"Bekah you know I'm not really good at deciding that kind of stuff…"_

 _"Just pick a color Nik."_

 _"Um… blue."_

 _"That's what she said."_ Rebekah pointed out as she held the blue flower up to Caroline's head, making her turn from side to side in the process.

 _"Then why did you ask me?"_

 _"Because it's your wedding too and I thought you would like an opinion of which flower is going in your bride's hair."_ She said and turned to Caroline. _"Okay so we'll only use the blue for your hair but I still want to gather some more purple so we can mix them for decorating."_

 _"Alright."_ Was all he heard her reply before looking around to spot the flowers Rebekah had chosen.

 _"May I borrow Caroline for a moment? Mother and I had a little talk… I need to make sure we have an… understanding."_

 _"Sure Nik but stay where I can see you or Mother and Father will have a fit."_

 _"Will do Bekah… just keep gathering."_ He instructed as he gestured in the direction he wanted them to go. When he was out of earshot he turned to actually look at her. Seeing she looked nervous and kept glancing back at his sister he figured he would start on something easy. _"I just want to make sure you understand a couple things before tomorrow."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Well… for starters… I don't intend to treat you like your father did. Neither of us chose this; it's neither your fault nor mine. So I don't want you to be afraid that I will do something to you if you mess up or forget something."_

 _"I'll… keep that in mind."_

 _"I assume you've been threatened in some way so you cooperate?"_

 _"My father threatened my mother."_

 _"My father made his own threats as well for me. This means I need to explain that I've been in love with someone for a while now… and I don't want to see him hurt her if I don't do this."_

 _"I'm sorry… you shouldn't have to do this."_

 _"Neither should you, but that's my point. And being in love with someone else means that it's likely that I will not ever feel that way for you."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"Yes I do. I may not know what it's like to feel that way for someone, but I never expected you to feel anything for me; I still don't."_

 _"We may end up having some care between us, especially when we have children, but that's probably all it will ever be. So… I want you to promise me something."_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"I want you to promise that you will not love me. And I was already going to promise you that I would not hurt you."_

 _"Alright… I promise."_

 _"As do I. If we change our minds later we can change your promise, but don't expect it."_

 _"I won't."_ She stated with a small smile before looking back to Rebekah. _"And again… I'm sorry you have to go through with this."_

 _"It shouldn't be too awful… at least we can come to agreements fairly quick."_ He said in an attempt to lighten the mood back up. She looked back at him curiously before nodding in agreement. _"How are you feeling, by the way?"_

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"Did my mother help you when we arrived?"_

 _"Yes she did."_

 _"She mentioned she went over everything for tomorrow. Do you have any questions about any of it?"_

 _"Um… no… I think I got the general idea of how everything works."_ She said as she dropped her eyes and her cheeks reddened. He couldn't help but chuckle as she kept her eyes averted from him.

 _"You're nervous."_ He stated and she nodded before he continued. _"It won't hurt much and the pain won't last very long."_

 _"She said that."_

 _"Did she mention that once the pain is gone you'll like what you feel?"_ He couldn't help but tease and chuckled again when she reddened further and shook her head. _"It's nothing to be embarrassed about… it's natural."_

 _"If you say so."_ She managed to say before risking a glance back at him as she shifted from foot to foot. _"Do we really need to talk about… that?"_ She asked nervously and he gave a slight shake of his head so she would relax again. He had to admit to himself that she wasn't terrible company. If he hadn't met and fell in love with Tatia he could see falling for Caroline, but he wouldn't ever want to give up what he felt for Tatia.

 _"I better let you get back to my sister… she may seem nice but she's not very patient and I don't want to hear her bickering for keeping you away too long."_

 _"I think she's nice."_

 _"She talks a lot."_

 _"It's actually a pleasant change to have someone to talk to. I'm used to only speaking with my mother when my father isn't close by."_

 _"Bekah isn't used to having friends either… I guess it's good for both of you to have met."_

 _"Thanks."_ She replied after a moment and he nodded before gesturing that they should return to Rebekah. After hearing his sister complain about how long it took for him to talk to Caroline he gave a smirk and looked at Caroline as if to say 'I told you so'. Afterwards he excused himself and walked away from him towards his favorite spot just out of their sight. He felt a little better that he had talked to Caroline about how their relationship would be; he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lead her on either. Then he decided to just lay back and try to enjoy his last night of freedom as he watched the sky darken enough to know the girls would be going back to the hut since they had to be back earlier than he and his brothers did.

 ** _Morning…_**

Klaus woke up to Henrik shaking him while bouncing on his knees. He knew his brother was excited, but seeing daylight made him remember what the day would be. Groggily he sat up and ran his hand over his face before turning to his little brother. When Henrik saw he was awake, Klaus didn't even get the time to say anything before his youngest brother was up and running to join the rest of the family. So he got dressed and followed suit so he could eat before having to prepare for the ceremony.

The rest of the morning passed quickly in his opinion as he finished dressing in his wedding clothes and walked outside to go take his place next to his father. Shortly after he saw Caroline emerge from the hut and move to stand next to her father. He had to admit she looked beautiful, and the flowers his sister and she had picked the day before blended nicely into the side, twisting braid. Her dress was more fitted than the dresses he had seen her wear so far, causing him to notice his mother had been right when she told him Caroline was small; he couldn't see it clearly before with her dresses being bigger than one she was wearing now.

Being smaller didn't take away from her beauty any though. He could still see her hips had a nice curve to them and he raised his eyes enough to see her breast; mentally noting they weren't big, but they wasn't small either. When he felt himself begin to stir he took his eyes off of her body and looked out towards the gathering of people from the village. He barely heard Ayanna beginning the ceremony as he locked eyes with Tatia, who looked mad at him. _Why would she be mad at me when she chose Elijah? She knows I don't have a choice in this. I should be furious with her but I can't to it; I love her too much._ Klaus thought as the opening of the ceremony carried on and he broke eye contact with Tatia to look at Ayanna.

He could barely hear himself or Caroline as they repeated the words Ayanna had told them as their hands were wrapped together to symbolize it was near the end. When the wrap was taken off, Ayanna handed them the rings to place on each other and he noticed hers was a little loose on her, but not big enough to fall off. He listened as Ayanna began speaking the closing words and instructing them to kiss as he felt her hand twitch in his as she tensed. How could he forget this part? He pulled her closer and whispered to her to close her eyes. After a moment of hesitation she did as he told her and he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back he saw her open her eyes as her cheeks reddened slightly before she took a step back and they turned to face everyone else. He made sure to keep their hands joined like he had been instructed to do as he led her to their seats for the celebration to begin. When she was in her seat he released her hand and took his own seat. He knew her parents wouldn't be staying for the food or dancing, and was glad they wouldn't have to contend with her father; even though he felt she deserved to be able to spend more time with her mother since she would not see her until they had a child born.

Thinking of her father must have cursed them as he saw Caroline's parents approaching them. He watched as Caroline and her mother hugged as the older woman's eyes teared up and she was pulled away by her husband. He barely heard her father tell her 'good riddance' before he looked at him with a nod and turned to leave. When they paused to hand Mikael a pouch, Elizabeth turned to look at her daughter again before they got on their wagon and left. Once they were out of sight Caroline turned straight in her seat and looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Once everyone had eaten their fill the music began and they had to start the dancing off. Knowing she didn't have dancing experience he started them slow until he was sure she knew what to do, which didn't take long with her being a quick learner. Before he knew it, it was time for them to dance with siblings so he gave her over to an eager Henrik before heading to his sister. Rebekah voiced, repeatedly, how happy she was that he was married and that she had a sister now as he heard Henrik expressing his happiness with Caroline. He found it amusing to watch them since Henrik was a lot shorter than her, yet they still managed to let him spin her; as she would bend her knees and pivot around on her foot for him.

Soon it was time to switch and he watched Caroline get passed to Kol and he had to dance with Finn's betrothed. He stayed close to them, knowing how Kol was around any female besides Rebekah, but he was surprised when he acted the same with Caroline as he did with his own sister. The next sibling she danced with was Elijah while he danced with Tatia. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness as he danced with Tatia as he thought about how he had thought it would be their wedding and not just his they would dance at. He could feel her hand drawing little circles on his shoulder; she knew he always enjoyed when she would do that. But when she moved closer than she was supposed to be he stepped further away from her. He didn't want any problems to start nor did he want his father to notice and mistake her actions for his; causing her harm.

He knew Tatia noticed him distance himself but she didn't have time to say anything because he moved to dance with Rebekah again while Caroline danced with Finn. When they danced together again he noticed she wasn't as tense as she had been. He could barely believe how fast she had progressed with her dancing since today was the first time she had ever danced, and she danced as if she had been dancing all her life. When their second dance of the night ended they returned to their seats with the plan of staying there until it was time for them to break away.

Their plan was short lived when Caroline noticed Henrik was bored since he had a lack of dancing partners so she excused herself to go dance with him. He liked that she wanted Henrik to feel included instead of sitting through the night bored because he was much younger than the rest of the guests. Eventually Rebekah joined Caroline and Henrik and he saw his baby brother beaming from having two dance partners when everyone else only had one. He didn't even notice his mother sitting next to him as he watched the trio interact.

 _"You ought to join them son."_

 _"I think I have a better perspective here."_

 _"I think those three will be inseparable sooner than I originally thought."_ His mother mused out loud and turned to face him. _"She isn't anything we were told she was. And the more I see… the more I believe she is a good match for you. You have a chance to be happy… and had your father known that before we met her… he wouldn't have chosen you."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"He thought having you marry her would be a good punishment for you…"_

 _"Punishment for what? I've always tried to do as he's told me to so he would think I'm a good son like Elijah and Finn. He's never liked me…"_

 _"And that is exactly why he chose you. He doesn't see what I can see… he doesn't want to. But if he thought you would be happy with her, he wouldn't have picked you. Take it as a blessing instead of a burden and give it a chance. Just because you don't know each other now doesn't mean you won't; you have the rest of your lives to learn about each other. Just… think about it."_ She finished and stood to walk back to her husband.

Klaus watched her walk back before he turned back to watching Caroline, Rebekah, and Henrik again. Henrik was jesting with both of them and they were laughing as they would bend at the same time so he could spin them together. When he looked at Elijah and Tatia he thought about what his mother had just said. He could see her twirling her fingers on Elijah's shoulder the same as she had his and he had to look away. It hurt more and more to see them together, but if his mother was right then maybe it was best he didn't try to hang on to her. He looked back at the dancing trio he had previously been watching to see they hadn't changed from his last look; they were still having fun together. He didn't want to interrupt them so he kept his eyes away from his parents, thinking they would signal for him to take her to their hut.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

 _"So we were married two days after we met?"_ Caroline asked unsurprised since she had seen numerous arranged marriages throughout the centuries; and most would be rather quick once the girl reached maturity.

 _"Yes… as was agreed between Mikael and William."_ Klaus stated as he remembered how his father wanted more power and hers wanted rid of her.

 _"You seemed a lot different back then; you weren't power hungry."_ She commented and he smirked in return before she stood to move to her former seat to get some distance.

 _"I was human then love… it wasn't power I strived for; it was acceptance."_ He replied, hinting at one of the things that drew them together.

 _"And I accepted you?"_ She asked as she poured a drink; offering him one but he declined since he would have to leave soon.

 _"Yes you did… as I accepted you once I got to know you a little. Had I not made the mistake of hurting you after we came to care for each other things would likely to have turned out differently sweetheart."_

 _"I don't know… but what I do know if that I've got a busy week ahead of me so I probably won't get more memories from you until after I have a day with your sister. And I guess it would be alright to show you a few memories I have watching over all of you."_ She answered and offered since she didn't really know what he would ask for in exchange for giving her his memories, but she didn't want to chance it being something she didn't want to do.

 _"I'd say that would be interesting… finding out how close you got over the years without me knowing; not an easy thing to do love."_ He answered and she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. _"Well as much as I'd like to stay I know you have things to do… I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you fare with the professor."_ He continued as he stood and started walking towards the door and she got up to let him out.

 _"Alright… I'll see you later."_ She answered once he had reached the door and she hung back a little to keep space between them.

 _"Count on it sweetheart."_ He answered and opened the door to walk out and she came up to close it; him waiting until he heard the click of the lock before he flashed away home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Caroline woke up rather early the next morning hearing a knock at her door; wondering who would be knocking at the crack of dawn, but getting up in case it was an emergency. She walked sleepily to the door to see Bonnie standing there looking around with her backpack, purse, and a gym bag. She quickly unlocked the door and let the girl in, telling her to take a seat as she brewed some coffee for them before going to put on a robe since her sleepwear was a little too revealing for company. Coming back out she saw the witch getting a couple cups she had found in the cabinet down for them and she smiled at how Bonnie was trying to be nice.

 _"So what brings you here so early?"_ Caroline asked as she got out the sugar and creamer; plus caramel syrup since she loved caramel.

 _"Well I wanted to ask you something and I understand if you aren't up for it, but I thought this would be the best place."_ Bonnie started nervously and Caroline watched her shift around on her feet.

 _"What is it?"_ Caroline asked as she kept from reading the girl's mind.

 _"Well… my dad is going out of town for a few days and he told me I could go stay with someone; a friend as long as it was a girl."_ Bonnie began again even more nervously and it clicked for Caroline what the girl was wanting to do.

 _"You want to stay here? I figured you'd want to stay with Elena…"_ Caroline asked since she was a little surprised Bonnie would want to stay with her instead of Elena.

 _"I did think about that but Jeremy is my ex and under the same roof; except now they're both at the boarding house with Stefan and Damon. And I don't want to inconvenience you…"_ Bonnie explained and started using her hands with her explanation; Caroline restraining herself from laughing at the girl's nervousness because it reminded her of herself.

 _"You're not Bonnie… you can stay here; I have guestrooms and it'll be more convenient to work on your magic."_ Caroline answered and she saw Bonnie stop shifting around as she looked at her.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Bonnie asked again and Caroline nodded as she reached for the bags Bonnie had brought with her.

 _"I have 5 bedrooms in this house Bonnie; 1 for me, 2 for Stefan and Damon, 1 for Lissie and Paul when they come around, and 1 that has actually never been occupied. The rooms aren't exactly large since I didn't want a huge house, but I wanted enough space to house guests if I needed to; you'll have a full size bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet at your disposal but you won't have your own bathroom in there."_ She explained so Bonnie would understand she didn't have to worry about burdening her.

 _"It sounds perfect…"_ Bonnie started as she looked around the hallway upstairs at all the photos Caroline had hung up so Caroline pulled her from her little side-trip through time.

 _"I'll help you settle in and I'll show you where the bathroom is, but then I need to get some coffee in my system; I've got some scouting to do today."_ Caroline stated and Bonnie snapped her head towards where Caroline was standing by an open door.

 _"The hybrids?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline shook her head before explaining as she placed Bonnie's bags on the bed and stepped back to lean against the desk.

 _"Already scouted them… I learned about a professor at a college I need to go check; if there aren't any more connections then he's dead."_ Caroline summarized and Bonnie looked at her.

 _"Why kill him?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline looked at the girl in front of her.

 _"Because he wants to create an Expression triangle to bring back the dead; we can't let him. It's dangerous and it would put all of you at risk; I won't allow that."_ Caroline explained and Bonnie looked confused for a minute before voicing her thoughts.

 _"I thought Expression was supposed to be a freer type of magic; not dark or natural magic, but uninhibited?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline looked at her with her own confusion; not knowing who could have told her that.

 _"No… it's destructive. A witch that uses it gets lost in it and most don't survive the process of cleansing them from it."_ She explained and she could see Bonnie pale so she stepped forward. _"Who told you it was freer magic?"_ She asked and Bonnie looked to her as the images of the same man Caroline had seen in Hayley's head popped up in Bonnie's.

 _"There's a guy that used to work with my Grams… at the college; he talked about magic at a seminar. He talked to me after because he worked with Grams and I was avoiding Damon and Elena feeding at a college party."_ Bonnie explained and Caroline held a hand up for Bonnie to take.

 _"If he taught you any Expression I'll have to get it out of you… but I won't let you die."_ Caroline stated slowly as Bonnie took her hand and Caroline searched through Bonnie; not finding any trace of it she breathed in relief and released her. _"You're lucky… he only got the idea started; he didn't start you with it yet. And it's the same guy Bonnie…"_

 _"You're going to kill him?"_ Bonnie asked still in shock.

 _"I have to… he's already moving forward and trying to set up a witch to use the triangle that hasn't been set up yet; you."_ Caroline answered and Bonnie looked away in thought before looking back.

 _"I want to go with you… I won't stop you, but I can help snoop through his stuff."_ Bonnie requested and Caroline looked at the backpack on the bed.

 _"Don't you have school?"_ She asked and Bonnie looked at the backpack before waving a hand and scoffing slightly.

 _"There's a guy trying to take over the world… school comes second."_ Bonnie replied as they started going back downstairs to get their coffee.

 _"I'll compel the office to mark it excused for you then… maybe raise your grades too since you've been through some difficulties that you couldn't help."_ Caroline offered and Bonnie nearly choked on her first sip of coffee.

 _"I appreciate that, and you can have the day marked excused, but I'm good with my grades; don't worry about those."_ Bonnie replied as they both took a seat at the breakfast table.

 _"If you change your mind you can tell me… I don't even need to go there to hack into their system."_ Caroline stated and Bonnie nodded. _"Well if you're going with me today I think we should call in some back-up to keep you safe while I take care of the professor; someone that can do crowd control."_

 _"A vampire?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded.

 _"Yeah… but Damon is a no go; he eats the crowd instead of keeps them away. Stefan goes to school, Rebekah goes to school…"_ Caroline mused out loud.

 _"Not Rebekah… and Stefan would be at school to watch Elena anyway."_ Bonnie stated.

 _"Rebekah isn't too bad… she talks a lot, but I don't mind her."_ Caroline replied and Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her. _"Klaus gave me a couple memories yesterday… and me and Rebekah really were best friends; I called her Bekah and she called me Care."_

 _"Wow… that's all just… weird."_ Bonnie said and Caroline laughed as she nodded in agreement.

 _"Yeah but it appears she always talked my head off; right from the moment she was allowed to talk to me."_ Caroline explained and laughed a little at how they had been the day before. _"She and I are having a girl's day in a couple days; to get to know each other again I guess."_ Caroline added and Bonnie looked at her a little funny.

 _"That doesn't sound like the Rebekah that's been terrorizing us for months…"_ Bonnie started but Caroline interrupted her with an idea.

 _"Let me see if she'd mind an extra party since you'll be staying with me and then you can see for yourself how she is around me when no one else is watching."_ Caroline offered and Bonnie looked at her nervously.

 _"I don't think it's a good idea… me and her don't really get along."_ Bonnie stated.

 _"All the more reason to go since there is a truce now. And if you enjoy yourself then I want you to remember that it's each person's own choice who they want to spend time with; not just one person."_ Caroline replied and gave Bonnie a knowing look.

 _"You don't like Elena do you?"_

 _"Not really because of how she uses my nephews and everyone just does as she says. I didn't like Katherine either for the same reasons, and from what I've seen of Klaus' memories it looks like I didn't like Tatia either; still don't. It must be a Petrova doppelganger thing; I've not liked any I've met."_ Caroline answered and explained so Bonnie would understand her thoughts, but saw a nervous look on Bonnie's face. _"I don't let old grudges carry over to different people Bonnie… I don't like Elena because of how she puts Stefan and Damon against each other; unless they have to fend off someone else from getting to her."_

 _"Yeah… she says she doesn't like Damon like that but yet she still has him do what she wants."_ Bonnie mused out loud and Caroline nodded.

 _"Exactly… he may be an ass but he's my nephew just the same."_ Caroline agreed and they both went back to drinking their coffee in silence before Caroline made a noise around her cup. _"We got off track… we need back-up… vampire back-up."_

 _"Elena has school too so it leaves one of the Mikaelson brothers; let's ask Elijah."_ Bonnie said and Caroline shook her head.

 _"No… when we get to snooping we need someone that will know what to look for; Kol knows about Expression."_ Caroline stated and Bonnie looked at her like she was crazy.

 _"Kol? He broke Matt's hand back at their family ball… he was going to kill him…"_ Bonnie objected but Caroline cut her off.

 _"There's a truce now Bonnie… and Kol didn't exactly look like he wanted everyone back from the dead; we would get our loved ones back but we'd also get every other supernatural creature back that is hell bent on destroying the world."_ Caroline reasoned and pulled out her phone. _"I'll handle Kol… I don't think he'll rebel against me on this; he DID used to consider me a sister so I have a little leverage on the matter."_ She explained and Bonnie groaned but nodded so she called Kol. Once he agreed to go and not kill anyone as he protected Bonnie for her she told him they'd pick him up on the way and that she'd call back before they left. When the call was done she looked at Bonnie before giving a small smirk and Bonnie looked at her nervously. _"Your look screams high school… I have something for you that'll say college."_

 _"I AM in high school…"_ Bonnie said as she tried object but Caroline wasn't going to let her get out of it.

 _"But we're going to college today… we have to blend in."_ Caroline said and pulled Bonnie along behind her. She pulled out an ensemble that would fit the other girl and told her to get ready while she showered. She flashed through her shower so she could take less time and was drying her hair when Bonnie knocked at her door. She yelled for her to come in when she made sure her towel was secure and Bonnie walked in with her arms over her trying to cover herself. _"You look amazing… stop covering up and go look in the mirror."_ Caroline said over the sound of the hairdryer and Bonnie walked over to the floor-length mirror on the wall as her jaw dropped.

 _"Oh… my… god."_ Caroline heard Bonnie whisper and she smiled when the girl couldn't see; she knew Bonnie was modest, but she thought a little moderation wouldn't go against the grain too much. When her hair was dry she let her loose curls hang freely, looking more wavy than anything, and went into her closet to get her own clothes on. Since the weather wasn't warm, but it wasn't too cold she settled on her skinny jeans with her heels, and a fitted top that cut a little low up top and showed just a tiny amount of skin at the bottom; paired with her regular necklace and a jean jacket she walked out to see Bonnie drop her jaw at her. _"How do you make causal look like that? I mean you look like you're modeling teen-wear."_

 _"Years and years of practice Bonnie… you need a jacket."_ Caroline answered and noted before walking into her closet and pulling out a dressy leather jacket and tossing it to the witch. When Bonnie put it on she walked back in front of the mirror and was about to speak before Caroline held up some shorter-heeled shoes silently. Putting them on the girls looked in the mirror as Bonnie shook her head in disbelief at how she looked. Texting Kol to let him know they were on their way she drug Bonnie downstairs, grabbing their purses on the way, and going to the car. She told Bonnie to stay shotgun and started the car; loading a CD into the player to help them pass the time during their drive. They hadn't made it to the Mikaelson manor when Caroline started singing quietly along with the music and Bonnie looked at her.

 _"You sing?"_

 _"Uh… yeah. Sorry… I'm not used to having people in the car and it's a habit."_

 _"You sing good."_ Bonnie replied before she started singing along with her and Caroline smiled slightly before starting back. When Bonnie heard a Disney song begin she looked at Caroline again. _"Frozen?"_

 _"Sue me… we didn't have Disney is my generation; and I can relate to the song in some ways."_ She answered in a laugh as she restarted the song and they started singing along with Let it Go by Idina Menzel. Caroline held up one of her hands to show Bonnie how to create snowflakes with her magic and Bonnie laughed before telling her she'd have to show her that one before Caroline stopped and placed her hand back on the wheel. When a song that Bonnie didn't know came on and Caroline found out she hadn't ever heard of the band she pulled out the current CD and replaced it with one of just Within Temptation with her favorites to let the girl see what she had been missing. The Truth Beneath The Rose was playing when they pulled up and saw Kol and Klaus waiting; she should have known Klaus would find out and tag along. She gave Bonnie an apologetic look and was giving a knowing look in return as the men got in the back seat before taking off again.

 _"Thought you could use an extra hand sweetheart…"_ Klaus spoke up from rear passenger side and she glanced behind at him before turning back to the front.

 _"Just don't speak over the music… I'm educating Bonnie with stuff she hasn't heard before."_ Caroline replied as she heard him chuckle, but she kept facing forward. She let herself listen in on the guy's thoughts in the backseat and had to suppress a laugh when she heard what Kol was thinking about Bonnie. She couldn't let it go completely unnoticed so she started talking to Bonnie in her head.

 _"Don't turn around… but Kol keeps staring at you."_

 _"What?"_ She heard in return as Bonnie's eyes widened slightly but she didn't turn around.

 _"He's imagining things I won't repeat but he thinks you look hot."_

 _"That isn't good… I told you I shouldn't wear this."_

 _"On the contrary… you do look hot. Just don't let it affect you and he won't know you know what he thinks."_ Caroline returned and heard Bonnie agree before she pulled out of her mind and looked at the girl as she started talking about the music to cover up their secret conversation. Over the course of the CD Caroline learned that Bonnie HAD heard some of the songs but hadn't ever learned about it to know who sang it, so they kept it up until they pulled into the college parking lot; then men in the back being obediently quiet like Caroline had requested.

 _"So what's the plan?"_ Kol asked as he leaned forward over the center console and winked at Bonnie. Caroline had to suppress a laugh as Bonnie pulled the jacket further around her before she could explain.

 _"Well… I was going to have one of you to watch Bonnie to make sure nothing happened to her after she used her connection to the college to get us in; her grandmother used to work here. I also need crowd control; compulsion, no killing. I'll get what I need out of the guy's head and then I'll kill him; someone needs to make sure Bonnie doesn't have to see that. Then we'll snoop around to see if he has anything we need to destroy."_ Caroline explained as she turned her head to look at Kol before leaning forward to see Bonnie and then turning in her seat to glance over the top towards Klaus. _"Anybody got a problem with that?"_ She asked and they all shook their heads no so she nodded and opened the door to get out.

 _"Who's watching Bonnie and who's on crowd control?"_ Kol asked as he kept glancing towards the witch.

 _"Seeing as you've already watched her the entire drive I don't think you'd mind watching her in the building."_ She responded to Kol cheekily and saw Bonnie blush before walking to catch up with her since she was walking backwards. Once she made sure the car was locked up and the alarm was set she turned around to walk correctly; purposely ignoring the thoughts in the guys' heads since they were behind her and Bonnie. Caroline looked around before asking Bonnie about the security system and was glad to find there weren't any cameras set up; she wouldn't have to clear security footage like she normally did. Casting her senses out to make sure they were the only supernatural creatures around she found that the campus was surprisingly free of supernaturals except for them so she relayed the news to Bonnie; knowing the guys would hear her anyway.

 _"So do I need to introduce you to him or what?"_ Bonnie asked and Caroline shook her head before stopping to turn and look towards her.

 _"No… I need you to stay back. Once we get in the building you can tell me where to go but then you need to stick with Kol and Klaus will keep everyone away from the professor's office. I'll say I came to pick up some stuff for you because you had to go to school and I already graduated. He has what's left of your grandmother's things here, right?"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"I'll tell him I'm supposed to take a look for a book or something; it'll probably make him try to help anyway."_ She continued to explain how she would go about it all but Klaus cut her off.

 _"You should have seen her come up with a cover story with my hybrids… she literally covered every bit of ground that could have been brought up before we left."_ Klaus said with a chuckle and Caroline glared at him before turning back to Bonnie.

 _"You'll be safe Bonnie… if you get into trouble Kol will get you out of here…"_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"I can handle myself Bonnie… I would need the 3 of you to get to safety; fewer distractions if something happened."_

 _"Alright… we go up on the second floor and his office is the 6_ _th_ _one on the right."_ Bonnie stated and Caroline nodded before she started walking again with the others in tow. Bonnie took the lead until they got to the door on the stairs and then Caroline made her step back with Kol with a nod and Klaus moved ahead of Caroline to start compelling people to leave the floor. When she was sure the floor was clear she sent Klaus to Kol and Bonnie before making her way to the office Bonnie had told her. She could hear the heartbeat from inside and didn't know if the guy had his office warded against vampires and she'd need an invite or not so she cast her senses and found that it was. So instead of opening the door she knocked and heard the guy call out an invite without realizing a vampire was at his door.

 _"May I help you?"_ The professor asked when Caroline entered and shut the door behind her.

 _"Yeah… um… Bonnie sent me to pick up a couple of her Gram's things; she said you had them."_ Caroline spoke politely and tried to act like a school girl.

 _"Oh… why didn't she come for them?"_ He asked as he picked up a couple boxes and put them on his desk.

 _"She's at school right now… I already graduated and since I had nothing to do today she asked if I could come for her; she's got a busy schedule the next couple of weeks."_ Caroline explained with a smile that had fooled many over the centuries as she lured them to their deaths. She quickly searched through his mind while he asked her about Bonnie and she answered accordingly.

 _"Did she specify what she wanted you to get?"_ He asked as he gestured to the boxes on the desk.

 _"Not really… she just said to ask and you'd know what she wanted. But she did say she was wondering if you had a book or something you could loan her that covered what you talked about with her; Ex-something. I only remember the ex-part because I've got an ex that keeps popping up that can't take a hint."_ She explained with a gush as she rolled her eyes and shook her head; completely erasing the man's suspicions she had raised when she broached Expression.

 _"Of course… although I wish she had come herself to get it, you seem like I can trust my belongings and Sheila's to arrive unscathed."_ The man replied jokingly and she gave a giggle as she pulled the last bit of information out of his head.

 _"So the two of you really believe in magic and all that other supernatural stuff?"_ She asked as she kept up her ruse of a curious teenager.

 _"My class actually teaches the myths and legends of the supernatural world. Are you going to college soon?"_

 _"I thought I would take a break and go traveling before going to college… but the class sounds interesting. Do you have a syllabus I could look over?"_ She asked curiously and he pulled a binder out retrieve a piece of paper and hand to her. She looked it over before looking back to him. _"What's the textbook look like?"_ She asked as she faked a bewildered face and he laughed before handing her one that she skimmed through; not finding anything that was important. _"Looks like some pretty scary stuff."_ She commented and he laughed with a nod before replying.

 _"Some of it could be considered scary I guess, but I think everyone should learn about the things hidden in our world."_ The man replied and she scrunched her face to make it look like she was thinking before she replied.

 _"I think you're right about that."_ She said as she changed her face and he back up in fear before she flashed forward and ripped out his heart; tossing it carelessly into the trash can before walking out of the room to go clean her hand off in the restroom. She told Klaus that the professor was dead with her mind and to get rid of the body as she left the restroom and saw him flash forward to meet her back at the office door. Once he had the body out of the room and dumped in the supply closet she called Kol to have him and Bonnie come in; all evidence that Professor Shane was now dead removed from the office. When they arrived she smacked Kol for speeding them to the room instead of letting her walk and he raised his hands in fake surrender. _"Alright, so most of the important stuff he kept with him but there are things in here and at his apartment that we'll have to get. Let's get to it."_

 _"Finally."_ Kol said as he rubbed his hands together and they started gathering everything to put in a box as Bonnie gathered all of her grandmother's things to take with them. It didn't take long to get everything gathered up since Caroline knew where it all was; including the man's briefcase. Then they loaded everything into her car trunk and drove off campus to the man's apartment; with him dead they didn't need an invitation and she went directly to the safe in his bedroom. After loading everything into a box they found they left to go back to Caroline's house and sort through it all. Altogether they had about 4 boxes besides the 2 that contained Gram's belongings that Bonnie took to the guestroom before rejoining everyone downstairs. _"So… Bonnie, are you staying with my dear little sister?"_ Kol asked and both girls jumped.

 _"I'm staying with Caroline while my dad is out of town."_ Bonnie answered and Caroline gave a light-lipped smile before getting everyone drinks before they would go through all the papers.

 _"Oh come now Caroline… besides Henrik I was your favorite brother in law."_ Kol continued as he pulled Caroline by the shoulders to give her an awkward hug.

 _"Kol… leave Caroline alone. And sweetheart… you only ever exchanged pleasantries in passing with Kol so don't listen to him."_ Klaus spoke as he pulled Kol away from Caroline and turned to her.

 _"Hey now… I was the one that helped you stalk her when she wouldn't talk to you. And I actually enjoyed having her as a sister… she wasn't annoying like Bekah and she wasn't a strumpet like the wenches in the village were."_ Kol replied and they all turned to look at him. He held up his hands again before taking a seat and Caroline placed the drinks on the coffee table before crouching in front of the fireplace to start a fire; making sure it was ready to burn everything when they read through it all. Having access to each of their minds at the same time Caroline warned them she would read their thoughts so she'd have what they read while she read over her own stack to save time. She got nods from Bonnie and Kol but a smirk from Klaus and knew he wouldn't be focusing on work.

Over the course of 2 hours Caroline finally lost her patience and told Klaus to stop thinking and just burn what everyone handed him since he couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter. He had chuckled in reaction to her little outburst but agreed as she traded places with him so he could burn and she focused on Kol and Bonnie's mind; leaving Klaus out of the mix. When all of the boxes had been gone through and burned Caroline pulled the man's briefcase open and started pulling out the folders he had in there; including a journal placed under it all. She found a file he had for Hayley regarding her birth parents; learning they were dead she tossed the file towards Klaus so he could burn it as she continued. Once she was sure all the leads were covered and destroyed she opened the journal and began to read it; finding out the professor had wanted to raise the dead to get his wife and son back that were witches while he was a normal human. She didn't want to think on it too long and bypassed Klaus by tossing the journal straight into the fire before picking up her drink and knocking it all back at once.

 _"Problem sweetheart?"_ Klaus asked and she shook her head before explaining her new mood.

 _"He was willing to risk destroying the world to bring two people back from the dead. He had been to the cave that Silas was in and Silas made him think his wife was actually there and talking to him. I understand he wanted to bring her and their son back, but the cost of doing so would have been too much. He was in contact with the hunter I killed… he knew something had gone wrong and was scrambling to hurry with the next massacre; your hybrids… and then witches. But he didn't know Silas was dead and the hunters from the island that he knew were dead so without hearing the update he kept on with his plans; and I couldn't have changed his mind because he couldn't be compelled. He let Hayley assume her family was alive so she would help him but they're dead and there really isn't anything she can do about it since most of the paperwork is gone and her family sent her away since they were a target for being wolves. If she doesn't stop I'll have to take her out too… it just doesn't ever stop."_ She ranted and stood to grab one of the mason jars from behind a panel in the cabinet as she came back to her seat and they all watched her.

 _"I'll kill Hayley if that's what's got you bothered…"_ Kol offered and she shook her head.

 _"No one that signed that truce can kill her… and if you notice it's wrote up a specific way that limits all the killing to one person; me."_ Caroline stated as she sat back against her chair with a huff.

 _"If you hate it so much then why did you insist on being the one that has to?"_ Bonnie asked curiously since she couldn't quite figure it out.

 _"Because someone has to and it's been my role for a thousand years; I'll do what I have to do to protect everyone that signed that truce."_ She replied as she turned to look at Bonnie. _"You were next on his list Bonnie… he was going to teach you Expression so you'd be the one to drop the veil; but it would have killed you to drop it and try to put it back up."_ She finished and Bonnie turned to look in front of her before reaching over to grab the mason jar to pour her a shot and downing it; coughing immediately and Caroline patted her back. _"It's my own homemade moonshine Bonnie… not usually good for humans."_

 _"No kidding… oh my god… whoa strong."_ Bonnie replied around coughing and Caroline laughed as she went to get her a water bottle so she wouldn't drink anymore alcohol. _"Thanks."_ Bonnie added when she took the bottle and drank a few sips to stop the coughing. The brothers looked at each other before pouring a glass for themselves and knocking it back; both barely resisting making a face.

 _"Oh… that's good."_ Kol commented when he could talk without a burn in his throat.

 _"Very much so sweetheart."_ Klaus added as he looked at Caroline as she picked up the jar and chugged it all down.

 _"I know… I made it; and it's aged a century."_ She replied as soon as she brought the empty jar away from her face without showing any sign of hindrance from the potency of the drink. _"Now… I guess the next step is to make a plan to expose the hybrid plot. You only have like 2 hybrids that aren't sired as of yesterday and it'll be a week before they're unsired so I guess we either let Hayley sweat since the professor won't be answering her calls and she finds out he's dead… or we don't let her find out and we go in."_ Caroline said as she laid out the options.

 _"What do you think we should do?"_ Kol asked and she bit her lip as she thought about it.

 _"I personally didn't like the girl so I would make her sweat it out and let her realize that Professor Shane is dead, but then it'll either make her run or she'll move her plan up; she'll likely run. The information in her head cannot be spread so she HAS to die; no running for her. She didn't mention the professor or Silas or anything regarding that to any of the hybrids, so she's the loose end; not them. The best option is to go in before she figures out Shane is dead… and we have his phone so as long as she texts we can fool her into thinking he's alive; if she calls then we can't answer it because she'd know it wasn't him."_

 _"But that means we'd all have to know when she would attempt to call, so unless you're up for more house guests sweetheart, I'd say we do this soon."_ Klaus countered and she looked at him before answering him.

 _"We all have phones you know… and as long as Bonnie is with me I can make other people think it's her doing magic instead of me if it comes to a fight; I'll keep everyone in a barrier so it's just Hayley that dies. If I can take the information out of her head then I wouldn't have to kill her…"_

 _"Compulsion?"_ Bonnie cut in to ask.

 _"No… magic; kind of like what Ester did to me but I can make it specific to the information she NEEDS to forget and it would be permanent."_ She explained uneasily and Bonnie noticed her hesitation.

 _"What's stopping you from doing that?"_

 _"Memory spells are tricky… I could erase it all for good…"_ Caroline said slowly and looked at Bonnie to express her reluctance.

 _"I can see why you'd be reluctant to try that. Teach me… I'll do it."_ Bonnie offered but Caroline cut her off.

 _"The only way to pull the spell off is to be able to get in her head… I can't teach you that; that either comes on its own or doesn't and it's VERY rare. I have that because I'm related to Silas…"_

 _"Which also means you could be just as dangerous as him."_ Bonnie said and Caroline paused to nod in agreement. _"Yet… I don't think you want to be; you're not dangerous to any of us."_ Bonnie concluded and Caroline smiled back at her.

 _"I don't… but another thing that is stopping me from trying the spell is that the hybrids would see and we can't hide my magic during that; I'd just have to redo the spell over and over on each of them and that's a lot of magic."_ Caroline stressed and Bonnie nodded in understanding. _"You might want to call Matt over here… Tyler is his best friend and with Hayley; killing her will make Tyler want to fight back and I bet he's on vervain."_ Caroline added and Bonnie pulled out her phone to call him. When he said he was on his way with Rebekah they all sat back to wait on them except for Caroline as she went to get another mason jar before sitting and trying to think of the best way to go about removing the problem; with the least amount of lives lost. Hearing a car pull up outside pulled her from her thoughts as she stood to greet Rebekah and Matt at the door; knowing this would not be an easy conversation to have.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later Caroline found herself hosting more than she had expected since both her nephews and the doppelganger, plus her brother, had shown up wondering where Matt and Bonnie were; at the doppelganger's insistence that she would hurt them even though they had all signed a truce. She was beyond annoyed because Matt had come to understand and agreed to help talk Tyler down so she wouldn't have to kill him; as well as understanding that Hayley would likely have to die. An agreement had already been made before Elena showed up with the others and they were all sitting around as she made dinner, but once she found out why Bonnie and Matt were there she had to add her opinion to it. Elena made it look like her plans included coming to Mystic Falls and putting everyone against each other so she could pick them off one by one. She didn't lose her patience until Elena, despite knowing how Caroline had woken up and taken in the woman that carried her half-sister, accused her of lying about Stefan and Damon being her nephews all this time so they would fit into her plans; especially considering how Stefan was a doppelganger as well.

 _"Listen here Elena… if ANYONE is putting everyone against each other it's YOU. I will not tolerate your behavior under my roof… so you need to leave."_ Caroline stated as she stood to go check on dinner so she could calm down.

 _"I'm not leaving until you let Bonnie and Matt go…"_

 _"I'm not keeping anyone here against their will. I asked Matt to come talk to me about HIS friend and once he did I asked if he wanted to stay for dinner like a normal person. Bonnie came to me on her own wanting to stay here for a few days and I let her; yet if she wanted to leave she knows where the door is. YOU however have 10 seconds to get out of house or I'm going to get inside your head and let you have another little round of torture."_ Caroline explained and warned; inwardly grinning when she saw the look of fear coming from Elena's face. Elena looked over at Bonnie and Matt to see them looking at her in return and Caroline started counting out loud. _"Anyone wanting to leave before dinner should leave with Elena… I'm done with the outbursts and accusations."_

 _"Bonnie, Matt, come on… now's your chance to get out of here…"_ Elena urged as she looked at her friends as they remained seated and Caroline started counting again.

 _"I'm staying… I've already told my dad where I'm at; and he knows she's a vampire."_ Bonnie stated and Elena glared at her slightly before turning to Matt.

 _"Don't look at me like that Elena… I'm staying for dinner and then I'm going home; I'm not here against my will and neither is Bonnie."_ Matt spoke and Elena noticed Caroline was at 8 after counting really slow; Damon choosing to stand so he could leave with Elena and Jeremy.

 _"I'll see you later Blondie… I'm going to make sure these two get home safe. Stefan, you coming baby brother?"_ Damon stated and then asked Stefan to see him sitting quietly and watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

 _"I'll be home when I want to come home… I'm staying for dinner at least; and if I choose to crash here then I will."_ Stefan replied as he moved his head to look at Damon and Elena before looking back at the fire. Caroline could see Elena want to argue with him but her time was up so she grabbed her brother and flashed out of the house with Damon behind her. Caroline went over and slammed the door shut they had left open; locking it before walking into the kitchen. She was too aggravated to be around the others and decided to stay in the kitchen when she found the food still wasn't done; making several drinks and knocking them back as her thoughts danced around in her head.

Caroline wasn't stupid; she knew the doppelganger was using anything and everything she could grasp against her to try to get her to leave. It would only be a matter of time before she broke the truce or had one of her nephews break it for her. She could hear Stefan's thoughts and knew he was starting to question his feelings for Elena and her actions with Damon. Caroline didn't want to tell him that Elena thought of Damon more than him, and that what she felt for both wasn't actual love; she was using them both for protection. With both of her nephews in love with Elena she knew it would be hard to make sense of the situation to either of them, and the fact that she didn't like the girl wouldn't help her, but she knew Stefan would listen to reason more than Damon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Klaus.

 _"Didn't mean to startle you love… I figured you would know I was coming in here."_ Klaus spoke and she found herself shaking her head as she sighed.

 _"I wasn't actually paying attention. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts… it isn't often I can relax enough to do that."_ Caroline replied and Klaus nodded in return.

 _"I can definitely relate to that. Would you like to take a walk with me later?"_ Klaus asked and she looked at him curiously as she resisted looking into his mind. _"It's just a walk to talk about things… you can check my mind if you'd like or don't believe me"_ Klaus continued and she shook her head.

 _"I try not to get into people's heads unless I have to and I do believe you; I know all of you want to talk to me."_

 _"I find it hard to leave you… I feel like you'll disappear or that I'm dreaming and you're still missing."_ Klaus spoke seriously and Caroline looked away. She didn't have to look in his head to know he meant what he was saying, but it was confusing because they had spent a thousand years apart; it didn't make sense for him to feel anything for her still. She figured it was the memories of what she used to be like that had him trying so hard, and if they had spent any time together over the centuries he probably would have lost his feelings for her completely instead of hanging on to a what-if.

 _"Klaus… I know this is harder for you and your family than it is for me because I can't remember being with you, but… you don't know who I am now. How do you even know you aren't just hanging on to a memory?"_

 _"Because I can still see every part of you that remains from then… every part that pulled me to you."_ Klaus answered quietly and she didn't have anything to say back to that; she didn't know who she was before to compare to herself now. _"I don't see how it would be any different for me now than it was back then; for you perhaps, but not for me."_

 _"I guess I need to see more memories to see what you're speaking of because I don't know how we became more than what you've already shown me."_ Caroline inserted and Klaus looked at her in contemplation. _"Not tonight… I don't think… it's been hectic enough for one day."_ Caroline spoke further so she could hold off receiving any more memories for a little while. She was curious about her past, but she was worried that he would become obsessed with trying to pursue her by reliving all of his memories to show them to her. Klaus looked like he was about to speak again, but Stefan walked into the room with them.

 _"You okay Care?"_ Stefan asked as he glanced between her and Klaus.

 _"I'm okay… just a little frustrated by your girlfriend. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."_

 _"Can I talk to you for a minute… alone?"_ Stefan asked and Caroline motioned him to come closer to her.

 _"I can't leave the kitchen since dinner is almost done so just think it and you won't have to say it."_ Caroline instructed. Stefan nodded and she focused in on his thoughts and immediately groaned; of course it would be about the doppelganger. She quickly told him that she had also noticed her spending more time around Damon, but that she wasn't getting into the middle of it because she was being blamed enough by Elena. Stefan understood and she started getting everyone's dinner served into bowls and on plates for him to pass out for her. Caroline tuned into Klaus' thoughts long enough to find he was suspicious of the conversation she had with Stefan in his mind so she quickly told him in his mind that she accepted his invitation to walk with him.

Dinner passed uneventfully, much to Caroline's delight, and she said goodbye to Rebekah and Matt before they left. Kol hung around a little bit longer and stuck by Bonnie until Klaus told him to go home and Bonnie went to bed. Caroline noticed Stefan wasn't too far from sleep himself and made him go to bed as well. Once she and Klaus were alone he inclined his head for her to follow before walking out of the house with her behind him. They didn't say a word as they walked through the forest until they got to the old ruins and Caroline looked upon them in memory; it had been Stefan and Damon's birth and death place. Klaus seemed to pick up on her thoughts and reached his hand out to lead them further away. She would question herself later, she knew, but she let him hold on to her hand as they continued their path.

 _"So… what did you want to talk about?"_ Caroline asked.

 _"Anything… everything… whatever you'll share with me love."_ Klaus answered and they stopped walking to lean against different trees. Caroline wondered for a moment about what she could share with him that wouldn't have him looking at her as intensely as he was at the moment. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know his thoughts; his eyes were showing his emotions instead of giving his normal day to day coldness.

 _"Everyone keeps asking about Jesse… and you wanted to know what Mikael did… I can show you. It's only fair I show you some memories since you're showing them to me."_ Caroline offered and Klaus looked away for a few moments. She let him think it over since she knew it would be a hard topic for both of them; he would see and feel what she felt for Jesse and what it felt like to lose him while she relived it all over again. With his nod of approval she stepped away from the tree she had been propped against and walked slowly towards him; raising her hands up to place them on his temples.

 ** _Flashback…_**

She was watching from the corners of the bar, wrapped in a spell that made her invisible to others as the Mikaelson siblings Klaus and Rebekah were hanging around Stefan. She was worried for her nephew, but at the same time it was easier for her to watch over all of them when they were in the same town. She had seen Damon a year earlier and she had already made plans with Lexi for her to come and help Stefan soon, but she had wanted to check on him herself first. She saw Stefan compel a man to drink his wife's blood and she felt the bile rise in her throat. One of the problems was she knew Mikael was in town and if he came after the siblings then Stefan could get killed in the process; yet she couldn't step forward and warn them, nor could she get Stefan out of there without making her presence known.

She saw Katherine lurking in the shadows much like she was and scowled to herself; she never could stand the woman but the fact that Damon and Stefan both thought she was locked in a tomb just irritated her. Katherine had come between Stefan and Damon and their relationship was strained because of her. Yet she didn't expose her because she knew if she did then Klaus would chase after her and it could get Stefan and Damon killed. When she saw Stefan and Rebekah go to dance she looked up and watched Klaus as he watched the pair; occasionally running a hand over his shirt where she knew something rested under his shirt on a necklace chain. He never let his hand linger long and each time he had placed his hand over it he would look lost in thought and sadness would creep over his face, but as soon as he removed his hand his features would harden again.

Many times she had caught herself wanting to know what hung from the chain around his neck but she never attempted to get a glimpse; she couldn't risk getting caught when she was supposed to protect them from the shadows. It wasn't time for her to expose herself yet; she'd been wondering if the time would ever come for that but she hoped it would since it had already been 9 centuries. She got pulled out of her musings when she heard shots ring out and she took cover as Stefan and Rebekah got down and she heard them say wooden bullets. Caroline knew Mikael had arrived and her heart raced in fear since Stefan was still there, but she saw Klaus compel him to forget them before taking Rebekah away.

When Mikael questioned Stefan about the siblings she knew he was safe because Mikael went about searching for them. When he couldn't find them in the bar he went outside and took a sniff of the air and she knew he would try to track them. She flashed to a nearby alley and made noises by knocking over trashcans and hitting the walls before moving out of the alley. She knew how to be a diversion by now and she went further away to make another scene to lead Mikael towards her and away from the siblings; they had to know her somehow since Mikael seemed to be just as determined to catch her as he was the siblings.

Once she was sure she had given the siblings enough time to get out of the city she flashed halfway across the city towards the north where her house was. She used her senses to see if she was alone and couldn't detect anyone nearby so she let the invisibility fall away before heading to her house. She would have to get Jesse and get him out of the city; she knew she should have kept him away from Chicago but he had insisted he go with her. He knew she was a vampire, but it hadn't stopped him from pursuing her; nor had he being human stopped her from falling for him. She loved him and wanted to protect him from her world, but she never could bring herself to make him forget about her and move on with his life. They had met when she had saved him from a vampire attack; just another emotionless vampire that thought his pain would bring him something.

Jesse had been 16 when the attack happened and living on the streets of New York City since his family had died a year before. She remembered he had been wary about excepting her help since she was a vampire like the one she had saved him from, but she took him to get some food and clothes; then she told him she could set him up with a house or give him some money to provide for himself if he didn't trust going with her. She didn't know why he had chosen to go with her but she had never been happier to have a companion. Now he was 22 and they had been in a relationship for 4 years; moving around from town to town as she went out on hunts and he would keep the house in order for when she came home.

He had asked her to turn him so they could stay together but she hadn't yet; she wanted to but she was afraid he would change his mind later and then hate her for it. She didn't want him to give up a life he could have for one with her; there were so many things he could do as a human that he would not be able to do as a vampire. Then there were all the secrets she kept from him; like what she would hunt, who she would follow and protect, her family, and her memories for the last 9 centuries. He knew she couldn't remember her human days or the early days of being a vampire, but she had always told him it was best that she didn't get him involved with her work or tell him the things she kept to herself; and for the most part he didn't ask.

So walking up the steps to her house she should have known something was up when he wasn't inside the house. Normally he would wait for her in their kitchen or living room until she returned and then they would leave; but she thought he had just been overly worried about her tonight. When she made it to the top and saw his eyes widen in fear she didn't get time to look before her world went black.

 ** _Waking up…_**

She could barely open her eyes but it didn't matter; she knew she had a blindfold on her and her mouth had been gagged. She tried to use her other senses and noticed she didn't have any blood in her body to heal and in her weakened state she wouldn't be able to use her magic to get her out of this. When she felt a hand come up and remove the blindfold she saw Mikael standing in front of her with a sick expression on his face. She looked around for Jesse and saw him hanging from chains across the room from her. When Mikael spoke she was glad she had never told Jesse what she had been up to because he didn't have the information in him for someone to compel it out of him; but it wouldn't save him if she didn't play this right.

 _"Your little distractions are becoming tiresome… tell me why you protect my children and that worthless bastard they call brother?"_ He asked as he pulled the gag out of her mouth.

 _"I was told to by a witch centuries ago. How could you kill your own children?"_

 _"Because they side with that bastard of a brother of theirs. I've spent a little time compelling your little toy here… he says you have no memories of your human days nor do you remember the beginning of your vampire life. Is this true?"_

 _"Yes… I woke up with a witch leaning over me and calling a name I found out was mine."_

 _"Well… then I guess it's time I have some fun with you and your toy here. You shouldn't mess with family affairs… I won't kill you because I do not wish to give up the chance to kill Niklaus with this."_ He said as he ran a stake over her chest bone and put the gag back in her mouth. Then he waved a hand towards the man that was near Jesse and she fought against her restraints when she saw the man stabbing him over and over; occasionally feeding him blood to heal him so he could start over. When Mikael raised his hand the man stopped and he waved to the woman that walked seductively over towards him before turning to her and she felt the aneurism take hold. _"We're going to keep this up until you're ready to tell me what you know and everywhere they could be."_ He finished and walked over to the cell door. She knew she was in hell then as the torture started again; barely moving when she would feel pain but thrashing every time Jesse was hurt.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

Caroline pulled her hands back to let Klaus have a couple minutes to take in what she had shown him; she needed a few moments herself. Klaus swore and she watched him take his anger out on the forest surrounding them. Once he was finished knocking down trees she could see his eyes were still golden so she let hers shine their normal silver as she used her magic to repair the trees. Once everything was how it had been she looked back at him to see him watching her. She felt frozen by him and tried to block out his thoughts, but he must have pushed them to her somehow because they still came in loud and clear. She could still sense and hear his outrage that she had been caught and knew he wanted to be able to kill Mikael all over again. Before he could speak she placed a finger over his lips before raising her hands back to his temples and waiting on him to let her know he was ready. What she wasn't prepared for was feelings his hands move over her and hold them in place while he stepped even closer to her. When he shut his eyes she breathed in deep to be able to make herself remember the rest of the time she spent enduring Mikael's hellish prison.

 ** _Flashback…_**

She didn't know how long she and Jesse had been locked in that cell, but by her calculations she would guess about 7 months. Each day had been like the day before and she didn't know how much more either of them could stand. She didn't feel pain anymore when they tortured her, but hearing Jesse scream was always more torture than anything else they could do to her. He was dying slowly over and over but every time he was on the brink of death they would pull him back. He had stopped looking at her halfway through their stay and she didn't know if he had just given up or was trying to reserve his strength; or if he didn't look at her because he blamed her and hated her. It broke her heart to see him like this and she knew she had to get him out of here.

Later that day the man that always fed Jesse came in and out of nowhere Jesse reached up and snapped his neck. She hadn't seen him do it, but she had heard the sound and her head had shot up as she looked under the edge of the blindfold to see what was happening. When Jesse was free he came over and pulled her blindfold off and the gag down before trying to get her out. She whispered for him to go; to save himself and not worry about her. She knew if he got out she could get herself out; she just didn't have the strength to get them both out safely without exposing her magic. If it had just been her she would have gotten out of the cell ages ago, but she wasn't alone; she had to think of Jesse.

She knew that once they got out of there she would set him up with a new name, a house, and all the money he would need to live off of, and then she would erase every memory of her from his life. She kept urging him to run and that she'd be right behind him but he didn't listen; he just kept trying key after key to unlock her chains. Before she could warn him a vampire flashed in and snapped his neck in front of her; and she knew he would die since they hadn't given blood to him for a while. She sagged in the chains as she sobbed his name out over and over hoping that he hadn't been killed; that it was just a nightmare that she would wake up from. She didn't think anymore; her magic taking over and unlocking her chains as she rushed forward and ripped the vampire's heart out.

She reached down and kissed Jesse one last time before ripping his necklace she had gotten him off and running for the door; hand held up to magically unlock it as another vampire came up. Every vampire she met shared the same fate until she heard the door bolted at the top of the stairs. She looked around the underground chambers until she saw a drain. She walked over and tugged it open and she jumped down; cloaking herself so she would remain unseen and following the flow of water through the sewer system. When she thought she was far enough away she climbed one of the access ladders that took her to the street above and stayed invisible so she could hunt.

She went into a department store and lured each attendant and customer into the back store room so she could feed and regain her strength; only wiping her blood over their wounds to heal them instead of letting them drink from her. When she knew she had her strength back she flashed to her work apartment and entered long enough to change her clothes and grab her necklace she had taken off before watching over the Mikaelson siblings and Stefan. When she was done she put all her work papers in a pile and lit it on fire so she could burn the apartment; of course she made sure she had everyone out before she did since she still didn't want to kill anybody.

Once she was sure the fire would burn it all down she left the building and ran; not stopping until she was on the shores of the Atlantic Ocean once again. She looked around for a passerby so she could find out what month and day it was and finally spotted a man walking down the beach. She compelled the date out of him and was shocked she had underestimated how long it had been; they had been captured for 11 months, 1 week, and 5 days. She barely got him compelled through her shock for him to forget her and then she went into the ocean to swim south to keep her scent from being tracked. Even through her exhaustion she didn't stop until she got to Florida; immediately searching for her friend that had been in the area the last time she had spoken with her.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

Caroline pulled her mind out of his but he held her hands to his head; almost like he was afraid she would disappear in front of him after showing him. She didn't know why she showed him one of the most painful moments of her undead life, but she felt like she could trust him with this. She hadn't shown Stefan or Damon and had only given them brief descriptions of that time of her life, but nothing like this. His anger came back but he thankfully left the trees alone since she didn't feel like repairing them again and it was pointless anyway; it was over and in the past and there was nothing that could be done about it now. Klaus moved almost too fast for her to react as he let go of her hand and pulled her against him with his arms around her. She couldn't see his face since he had tucked her against him and was resting his chin on her shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry… you shouldn't have had to go through that… not for me…"_ Klaus spoke and Caroline felt a twinge of guilt for showing him; she didn't think he would have said that to her. Caroline had always seen him behaving selfishly with everyone in his life, but right now he was not and she didn't know what to think about it.

 _"It's over… and there's nothing to be done about it now."_ Caroline whispered but he pulled back to look at her. She really did try to stay out of his head but she could hear the thoughts he had about himself and about Mikael running through. _"Klaus… it wasn't the first time I helped you… nor was it the last. I just wasn't as… effective that time."_ Caroline mumbled out just loud enough for him to hear. _"Let me show you something else… something long before Jesse even existed."_ Caroline insisted to try to get his mind off of Mikael somewhat and more to when she actually managed to do everything right.

 _"When?"_ Klaus asked as she put her hands back to his head.

 _"The hunter's curse."_ Caroline answered before she pushed another set of memories into his head.

 ** _Flashback…_**

She knew it had been a close call when she moved on to a new location; she had distracted Mikael from going after the Mikaelson siblings yet again. The problem was that her task wasn't done. Mikael wasn't on their trail but the one that went by Klaus had killed some hunters and did not know that the hunters he killed carried a curse that would begin attacking him soon. She knew how to stop the hallucinations that would follow, but finding a potential hunter was difficult. She tried using a spell to look for locations she could find them, but hunters were hard to track down still.

It wasn't long before Klaus began hallucinating and she waited until one of his brothers had snapped his neck and left him alone for a while to go and try to use her magic to make them stop; but it didn't work so she just influenced his perseverance and endurance so he would be able to fight the visions he received better. She left again to start looking for hunters, occasionally pulling up Klaus' image to see if his condition had changed, but the only thing that made it better was when she had found hunters and had them make a vampire kill.

So not only did she have to find the hunters, she had to find vampires that the spirits would send her for; usually the bloodthirsty ones that killed for the fun of it with their emotions on or off. She didn't know what difference it really made because the Mikaelsons had all become bloodthirsty in their own way; except for when their brother would dagger them and put them in a box. It took her over 52 years to find the right vampires to be sacrificed and potential hunters to kill them before Klaus' hallucinations stopped. She pulled up his image and saw him talking to his older brother Elijah saying they had stopped and they must have just run their course. When the brother's had separated he saw Klaus put a hand over his shirt to hold something attached to a necklace chain, but she couldn't tell what it was so she stopped the image; grateful she wouldn't have to do anymore hunting and covering tracks to stop the hunters curse.

 ** _Flashback over…_**

When Caroline pulled out of his mind for what she hoped was the final time that night she could see him shaking slightly. He really hadn't known how close she had been all this time and she knew he wasn't taking her memories as she had predicted; he was more emotional in these moments with her than she had ever seen him over the centuries. He seemed to be having an internal argument with himself and Caroline finally managed to block his thoughts before she felt his arms around her again. She was uncomfortable with how close he was, but she didn't say anything since she knew it must have been a shock to take in. After a few minutes he released her and she started leading them back to the house. Their conversations were far from over, but she knew he would have a lot more questions now. She also knew it wouldn't be long until he tried to give her more memories as well, but there was a lot to plan for so it could take a while before she had a chance to receive them. Once they made it back to the house she bid him goodnight before watching him look at her in silence and flash away.


End file.
